Predator: The Awakening
by Socra
Summary: Ginny has always had to deal with a lot of crap from her brothers. Now that she has hit her teen years, she is feeling a bit rebellious. When Ron meddles one too many times, Ginny vows to make him sorry. He has unknowingly awakened THE PREDATOR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No ownage... just pownage.

A/N- Ginny may seem like a little slut, yaddah yaddah. Anyhow, she has a lifetime of crap against her and she finally wants to get revenge. Let's just give her the benefit of the doubt, okay? Yeah.

* * *

Chapter One- The Breaking of the Fellowship 

Ginny spun on Ron. "You did _what_?" she cried. Ron glared at Hermione, who suddenly looked guilty.

"I told him you went out with Colin," Ron stated bluntly. Ginny looked so overcome with rage that perhaps she would explode and splatter little bits of herself over the room.

"Ron- why... why the bloody hell did you do that?" she asked through gritted teeth, restraining herself.

Ron looked down at her as if she were a child, a very stupid child. "He's no good for you, Ginny. I should know since he's in my year after all. Besides, I'm your older brother... I have a responsibilty, it's my business," he told her lightly.

Ginny reached up and grabbed her brother's shoulders, digging her nails into his clothing as if she could actually hurt him through the wool. "Listen, dearest brother... my relations are never, and will never, be _any_ of your business," she said, spitting out each syllable with astounding clarity.

Ron smirked. "As impressed as I am with your sophistication, you're only 15 and I definitely still have a say," he said, his smirk turning into a sneer.

Without giving any thought to consequence, Ginny pulled back her arm and slapped Ron hard across the face. "That's for Dean!" she yelled. Before he could react, Ginny slapped him again just as fiercely. "And that's for me!" she shouted and then stormed towards the door. When she was in the door frame, she turned back to them and yelled, "You'll be sorry this time, Ron. I'll make you so sorry you ever meddled with me. Just remember whatever I do this year, you pushed me to it! You- you-" she searched for a gruesome enough word to use on her pigheaded brother and finally settled on, "-you giant FUCK!" Hermione and Harry both had to hold Ron back as Ginny disappeared up the stairs.

Before she reached her room she heard him bellow, "MOM'S GONNA HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Ginny leaned back towards the stairs and yelled, "WELL BULLY FOR HER! MAYBE SHE'LL FEEL BAD ABOUT DROPPING YOU ON YOUR HEAD!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" his voice was cut off by a loud crash, a few bangs, and squeal that was most definitely Hermione.

Ginny slammed her door and locked it behind. After glaring at the doorknob for a few minutes, she lay down right on the hardwood floor. "Oh Gods, what was that..." she muttured, rubbing her face with her hands. She had upset Ron big time, though she would never say he didn't deserve it. In all honesty, he probably deserved worse. She had said she'd make him sorry and... perhaps she would. But how?

Ginny got up off the floor and started transferring the pile of junk on her bed into her school trunk. Just as she was snapping the latches shut, there came a banging at the door. "Go away Ron!" she yelled.

"No, it's Hermione," a voice replied from the other side of the door. Ginny sighed deeply and opened the door. Hermione stepped quickly into the room and shut the door behind her. "Ron will give me the silent treatment if he finds me in here," she breathed, giving the door a nervous glance.

"Yeah, he's such a woman," Ginny said, looking angry.

"Look, don't get angry at him about the whole Dean thing, Ginny," Hermione started. "He really is just looking out for you even if he is invading your privacy. He's going to blame me, you know... for telling you."

"Yes, thanks for that Hermione, but he would be kidding himself to think I wouldn't find it out on my own," Ginny tried to reassure her sort-of-friend person.

Hermione tugged at a tangled lock of her brown hair. "Well then, you're not.. well, you're not actually going to do anything drastic, are you?" she asked tentatively.

Ginny plopped herself down on the top of her trunk and proceeded to gaze thoughtfully out the window. "Too be honest, Hermione.. yes, yes I am," she replied lightly. "I don't care what reason Ron has for his behavior- it needs to stop. I mean, what if I really thought Dean was the one for me? Our relationship was going strong and I-"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she noticed Ginny hang her head. "Don't cry, Ginny.." she pleaded.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and glared. "I'm not crying! Gods, what sort if blubbering baby do you think I am?" she cried.

Hermione shrank back slightly and shook her head. "No, I just thought since Dean just dumped you over nothing that you-"

"Would want to run to my room and cry?" Ginny said sarcastically. "Tell me, Hermione, do you have any brothers?"

"No..." Hermione answered.

"Well, to jog your memory, I have six and they are ALL older," Ginny said icily. "I would not have lasted two minutes against them with those sort of sentiments. Would have been easy if I was a boy, I suppose. Most boys find me to be a cold-hearted bitch."

"Ginny--" Hermione tried.

"Well, it's time to go, right?" Ginny asked loudly, leaping up from her trunk.

Hermione looked hesitant. "Yes, yes it is.." she mumbled, opening the door and exiting.

Ginny threw a sock at the closed door. "What is wrong with me? Spilling my guts at _Hermione_, of all people," she scolded herself quietly. She shrugged in resignation, grabbed the handle of her trunk and proceeded to drag it from the room.

"Here, I'll help," Harry offered as he saw her pulling it down the stairs after her and then squeaking when it landed on her foot.

"No, I've got it," Fred interrupted, levitating the trunk and dashing madly down the stairs with it zooming recklessly after him.

"Ow!" Ginny heard Ron exclaim from the kitchen.

"Oh, poor Ron," Hermione mumbled as she moved past Ginny down the stairs. Harry and Ginny exchanged amused looks and then headed down as well.

"Tonks will be taking you," Arthur told them when they were all gathered together in the kitchen. "I must be going along to the office now, though. I'm sorry I won't be seeing you off this year. Molly will meet you at the station, however." He bustled forward and gave everyone a hug in turn. "Behave, little one," he whispered to Ginny. Ginny glared across the room at Ron, who had apparently already told on her.

"Sure, dad," she responded with a smile. He nodded, looked at them all one last time, and then apparated away.

"Par-tay!" George exclaimed and confetti burst out all over the room.

"George!" Hermione groaned, pulling some of the paper out of her tangled hair with difficulty. Ron reached over to help her, but she gave him a look that told him she didn't need any help- a look she often gave her two male friends.

"This is going to be a looong year for you, pumpkin pit," George told Ginny with a cheery grin.

"Oh shut up," Ginny grumbled.

* * *

"Ginny!" Lavender shrieked upon seeing the red-headed girl enter her compartment on the Hogwart's Express. 

"Lavender!" Ginny squealed back, waving her arms about dramatically and then leaving the compartment. "I can't believe I almost did that to myself," she muttured as she closed the door behind her. It was her theory that Lavender wanted to get closer to Ron, and good way to do that would to be to get close to the family.

"Ginny!" someone else exclaimed and she turned around to see Colin charging down the aisle towards her.

"Hey Colin," she greeted him mildly.

"What's the deal with Dean? He nearly ripped my head off when I said hi to him in our compartment. I think I barely got out alive!" Colin said, eyeing Ginny curiously.

"It's not your fault, Colin. My bloody fuck of a brother just spread some lies of deceit around. I'll try to clear things up with Dean so he'll get off your case, okay?" Ginny replied.

"Erm, okay... But what exactly happened?" Colin inquired, still looking sickeningly curious.

"Different stuff," Ginny explained vaguely.

"Um, okay..." he said.

"Ginny!" a third person exclaimed and Ginny saw Ron waving at her from a compartment door. "Ginny, come sit in here with us!" He made a face that said "get in here and away from Colin". Ginny just waved back and pretended like she didn't understand.

"Well, see you around, Colin," she said to the blonde boy, patting his arm in farewell. No doubt Ron would decide she was flirting with Colin. Perfect. She glanced atRon quickly as she started down the aisle againand saw that he was only glaring at her. That's not the reaction she wanted. She wanted to make him so raging mad that he could barely speak. And not only that, she wanted to make it so that he couldn't do a thing about it. If she flirted her heart out with Colin, Ron could easily scare the poor kid away. Therefore, Colin was a waste of time.

Ginny ambled down the hall, trying to look casual as she peered into compartments. It was possible that she could get back together with Dean and that would probably piss Ron off to see that his malicious plotting was foiled. However, if Dean could be manipulated once, it could easily happen again. Ginny spotted Michael Corner chatting with some fourth years. Now that was an idea! She could go back to her ex-boyfriend... but no, that idea didn't seem to hold a lot of power. Besides, she was sure he was still clinging to Cho like the little wet blanket he was. She heard a loud Irish accent coming from another compartment and vaguely considered Seamus Finnegan as her prey. No way. Harry wouldn't like that. And while Harry never liked her the way she wanted him to, he was still a pretty decent friend. Ginny laughed out loud as a sudden idea jolted into her mind. She could date Harry! Maybe if she talked to him about her plan, he would go along with it? Ginny snorted at the impossibilty of it all. Harry was just too damn loyal and perfect.

After surveying dozens of compartments, Ginny was beginning to think her mission would be forfeit. And then... The moment she saw him striding down the aisle towards her, she knew it had to be him. It was as if an heavenly choir were singing and a full symphony was accompanying. It was as if golden light were spilling down on him, to highlight how perfect he was. He was surely an angel, a blessing sent to her in the form of a strong sixteen year old boy. Time seemed to slow down for Ginny and she watched him, mouth slightly open, as he seemed to glide through the air towards her. He was just so...

"Are you deaf, Weasley? I said move out of my way," he said, glaring venomously. Ginny only stared back, eyes wide. He studied her suspiciously for a moment and then tried again. "Deaf? Dumb? Perhaps you're just plain retarded?" he asked, sneering.

Ginny suddenly realized her was speaking to her and shook her head vigorously. "Wow..." she whispered, inspecting her hands as if she couldn't believe she existed.

"Ah, now that you've regained motor capabilty-"

"That was the freakiest thing that ever happened to me!" she suddenly said, still not looking at him. "Well, besides when- oh, not supposed to talk about that..."

"Excuse me? I would gladly leave you to converse with yourself if you could but step aside," he said sarcastically.

"Oh this is so perfect.." she continued, clapping her hands together cheerily.

He looked over his shoulder warily. "What are you up to, Weasle?" he asked in a suddenly sharper tone. Ginny looked up at him, seeming to register that she was living once again in reality. Her expression seemed to startle him ever so slightly, but Ginny didn't catch it and it passed without acknowledgement.

"Ginny!" someone called. Ginny looked back over her shoulder to see Ron a ways down the aisle, looking mildly pissed.

"Go with it," Ginny said.

Draco looked repulsed. "Are you speaking to me?" he asked as offensively as he could manage. Ron was approaching fast.

"Please go with it," Ginny whispered just as Ron was coming up behind her. She threw all caution to the wind and threw her arms around Draco's neck, hugging him fiercely. She looked up into his eyes and said, "See you later on, Malf- er, Draco." Ginny let go of him and stepped back, just before he would have surely pushed her away. He looked like he was using all his energy and willpower not to vomit right there in front of them. Ginny glanced sidelong at her brother and noted, to her pleasure, that he was almost purple in the face. Draco, once in control of his bile, seemed to notice this as well.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" a voice exploded from the depths of the train. Ron looked from Draco, to Ginny, and back again. Without saying anything, he dashed away.

When Ron was a safe distance away, Draco fixed angry eyes on Ginny. "Don't ever touch me again, blood traitor," he hissed. Ginny looked uneasy, but he quickly turned and stalked off.

"What the hell was that?" someone yelled and Ginny looked around until she spotted Dean in the doorway of his compartment. Without letting her respond, he stepped back in the little room and slammed the door. The shades flopped down a moment later.

Any chance Ginny still had with Dean had just jumped off the train.


	2. Stalking

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever Rowling claims.

A/N- Surprise!

* * *

Ginny had become a predator. And her prey? Draco Malfoy. The hottest,strongest, smartest, and funniest boy in the school. Okay, Ginny may be exaggerating the last... four.. but that helped her get through it. All she saw in him was the perfection of all her desire for revenge. He was her tool, her deliverance. Admittedly, she did carried away when thinking about it. Over the past few days she was dogging his steps in the least conspicuous way she could manage. Whenever Ron came into sight, she made sure she was within at least ten feet of Draco. Ginny had memorized his entire schedule and his route when going from place to place. He changed it a few times, but she always tracked him down again. Like a bloodhound. The best times were when she'd be outsid his classes that he had with the Gryffindors. Ron's face was art, masterpiece of her own creation. She was careful not to interact with Draco, though. If Ron saw that again, he might blow. Hell, they both might rain death on her. And, unfortunately, she was still frightened of them both to some extent. The magical aspect of what she was doing was that Ron couldn't react because he had no definite event to blow up about, but it was wearing on him. She could visibly see the strain on him as he tried to keep himself composed. Eventually, he would blow up randomly and though she wasn't looking forward to that, she knew the torture she'd dragged him through up until then was worth it.

Draco was more than aware of his new stalker. He'd try all sorts of crafty things to get her off his trail, but Ginny was like a starving wolf on a hunt, a moth to a flame, an ant to a honey jar, and so on. For some reason, it was beneath him to personally confront her on the matter. That worked her her. She gleefully walked behind him in the halls, stared at him dreamily at meals, and sat by him in the library. Stalking was a sadly understated sport. It was pure bliss to her. She'd take stalking over quidditch any day.

So here she was, in the second week of school, sitting alone at a table in the library, looking over at her book at Draco. It was late everyone else had gone except her, Draco, and his two loyal henchmen. The interesting part came when she saw Draco lean away from his book and whisper something to Goyle. Goyle nodded, nudged Crabbe, and the two of them quickly got up and left the library. When she saw Draco slowly rise a second later, she hid behind her book again. She heard him walk towards her and then sit down in the chair across from her. When nothing happened after a few minutes, she carefully peeked over the top of her book. A pair of grey eyes bore into her own. He was just sitting there, staring straigh at her! Blushing, she let her book tip over with a thud. They were now face to face- his very pale and her's very red.

"What is it that you want from me, Weasley?" he asked coolly, not blinking.

Such a direct question caught her off guard. She stammered, "Well, the thing is... Well Malfoy.. What I mean to say is.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," he replied, not missing a beat. He leaned across the table towards her. "You follow me everywhere."

"Do not," she blurted.

"You have a class in the astronomy tower at the same time I have potions down in the dungeons. How is it that you're always outside my classroom when I leave potions?" he asked.

"Well, obviously... waiting for my brother, an-and Harry," she said. "Oh! And Hermione! I'm very close to them, you see."

"Are you?" he patronized. "It seems odd then that your brother would always look so unhappy when he spotted you."

"Siblings get into rows with each other, you know," she answered. "Oh, maybe you don't."

"Indeed I appear not to," he drawled.

"Well-"

"Just tell me what it is you want, Weasley," he interrupted. "The truth this time."

She began to mumble and sputter uncontrollably.

"Are you in love with me?" he inquired with a smirk.

"NO!" she cried immediately. "Definitely not!"

"Then why follow me around like a lovesick puppy?" he asked.

"I am not!" she protested.

"I swear you drool when you look at me," he continued.

"Do not!"

"Do you fantasize about me at night?" he prodded.

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" she roared.

He smiled a broken smile.

"Okay, okay.." she muttered. "I _am_ actually in a row with my dearest brother," she began. "I'm seeking revenge."

"I like that word," Draco said. "Please continue." "My brother, Ronald, he always goes around shouting about who I can be with and who I am not 'allowed' to date. He even went as far as to use lies to make my boyfriend break it off with me once. Mainly, though, he just bullies all the other interested suitors. And I'm bloody sick of it! That day on the train, the proverbial shit really hit the proverbial fan. I wanted to show him that I was boss of my own life. I wanted to do something utterly against his wishes and I wanted him to be unable to do anything about it. Then you came sauntering down the aisle. Needless to say, things fell together perfectly." She stopped and watched him carefully for a reaction. When he didn't say anything, she asked, "What do you think?"

He paused a moment and then replied, "I think kissing me would have drawn a better reaction."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Wha?"

"Your plot seems cunning enough. I, afterall, am the perfect candidate for your little scheme. I fairly flattered, in all honestnes," he told her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I sense a 'however' on its way," she said.

"Well there isn't one," he replied. "I'm all in."

"Truly?" she asked, incredulous.

"Truly truly," he affirmed. "No one loves to see your brother squirm more than I do."

Ginny felt a vague sense of betrayal, but it was washed away by the waves of triumph that were crashing over her. "So, what's first then?" she asked.

"First, no more stalking me. And no overdoing it. No more running from your classes to mine. When we're going the same way, we walk together. When our paths cross, we greet each other warmly," he explained. Ginny couldn't imagine Draco doing anything 'warmly'. "And I suppose we should meet together a couple times a week to seal the deal. The library- we'll do homework together."

Ginny's excitement was boiling over. She just nodded. How abolutely perfect was this! Malfoy's cooperation! His cunning added to her own!

"Don't get too excited, Weasley. This does not mean we're friends or that I despise you any less," he said sharply. "I'm doing this for my own benefit. The less I have to deal with you, the better. At least this way you won't be dogging my steps."

"Of course, Malfoy," she said.

He looked at her intently, smirking. "That's Draco to you, Ginevra," he drawled.


	3. A new tutor

Disclaimer: no ownage

A/N- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

* * *

Ginny was headed to lunch from Transfiguration when she spotted Draco coming straight towards her. She looked left, right, and over her shoulder. Ron was behind her, walking a ways off with his two friends. She fixed her eyes on her target, stood up straight, and put a little bounce in her step. They hadn't discussed what they were actually going to do, though she was greatly anticipating the warmth that Draco had mentioned. The pair stopped, face to face. She could sense eyes on her. Little, innocent Ginny Weasley interacting with the big, bad Draco Malfoy! What a sight! "Ah, Ginevra.." Draco said in greeting, though not with any particular warmth. Actually slightly lame.

"Hello Draco," she replied. When he didn't do anything further, she leaned up and hugged him warmly. He very slowly put his arms around her. It was much like embracing a brick wall. "Ginny!" they heard someone shout.

"MALFOY!" The two broke apart, grinned, and then turned to face the music. Ron and Harry were barreling up the hallway while Hermione fluttered after them. "What do you think you're doing?" Ron cried.

"Ron!" Ginny admonished, like she didn't understand what was happening. "Contain yourself!"

"I bloody will not! You just hugged that evil prat!" Ron shouted. He rounded on Draco. "What are you doing with my sister?"

Draco eyed him coldly for a moment and then answered, "I'm her tutor."

"Bollocks!" Ron yelled. Other students in the hallways were stopping to stare. It was a classic Gryffindor-Slytherin fight. "Listen, Malfoy - you are not allowed to tutor my sister! If you come near her again, I'll knock the stuffing out of you!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Will you?" he asked quietly. Ginny saw Ron falter for a second.

"Yeah, he will," Harry affirmed. "And I'll help him."

"Jealous much, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Sorry Ron," Ginny said, "I'm afraid this is my own decision. I need the help."

"I'll help you, Ginny," Hermione offered.

Ginny grinned inwardly. "I dunno, Hermione... I think maybe Draco's a better teacher than you are," she said. Hermione looked WAY taken aback.

"Well I will come with you every time, then," Ron persisted.

"No," Draco said sternly. "Ginny and I have come to an understanding, but I will not tolerate two Weasleys at once."

"What kind of understanding?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Why you little-" Ron hollered, lunging at Draco. Draco stepped aside and Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Ron. Harry broke free of Hermione, who had been holding him back, and bulldozed into Goyle.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" a voice bellowed. Everyone froze and turned to see Snape glaring at them all. "And ten points from Slytherin."

"Fifty points!" Hermione cried. "But-"

"That's enough Miss Granger. Fifty points for starting a fight!" Snape snapped. "I suggest you attempt to contain yourselves from now on." He turned on his heel and stalked off, kids fleeing in his wake.

"I must be off as well," Draco announced. He leaned towards Ginny and said, "See you this evening." After he had left, Ginny skittered away before Ron could yell at her again.

* * *

Ginny cautiously entered the library, looking around to see if her brother or his little friends were stalking around. She kind of hoped they were. The scene today in the corridor was beautiful. She wanted more. More of Ron being helpless, Harry being jealous, and Hermione being useless. It was a bit cruel, but she loved it. Maybe she and Draco had more in common than anyone thought.

Draco was sitting alone at a table in the way back, absorbed in a book. She shuffled to the back and confidently slid into the seat next to him. Draco reacted by leaning away from her. "Woah there, Weasley," he said. "Not so close."

She ignored him and said, "Well, I think today went well."

"Do you.." he said, still reading his book.

"I rather do," she said, "though I have to admit that the tutoring idea was a bit lame. As well as that 'warm' greeting, I-"

"Oh come on, the tutoring idea was brilliant!" Draco argued, closing his book.

"No, what was brilliant was the casual hint at a secret romance," she compensated.

He cocked his head to the side. "You liked that, did you?"

She was a bit unnerved and looked down at her hands. "So," she began, searching for a good change of topic, "what were you reading?"

He didn't take his eyes off her. "_Potions, Spells, and Charms: Enhancing Sexual Intimacy_," he said evenly. He noticed her cheeks getting red.

"Really?" she asked, eyeing him meekly.

"No," he replied, pushing the book towards her. It was just a defense against the dark arts book. "I've already read that one." She giggled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why are you reading that? I don't remember the boys having to get this book for class ever," she said.

"That's because they didn't," he said. "The dark arts is just a special interest of mine."

"Well that's no secret," she mumbled.

He edged closer to her. "Does that scare you?" he asked quietly.

She looked down at her hands again. "I want to be an auror, Draco. I'm not afraid of the dark arts. I'd make a bad auror if I were," she replied.

"I believe aurors are the ones who are the most afraid of dark magic. That's why they strive so hard to supress it," Draco said.

"Perhaps, but I think it's wise to be afraid. It's dreadful, don't you think?" Ginny asked.

"No," Draco answered shortly. "But that's probably no secret either."

"Interesting, yes, but not unheard of," Ginny said.

"Interesting?" Draco pressed.

"You are a darker person than people take you for. Everyone thinks you're just a sad little ninny underneath it all," Ginny explained.

"Sorry babe," he said with a smirk, "I'm the real deal."

"No need to apologize," she told him.

He came even closer. "Do you think it's dreadful?" he asked.

She looked unsure for a moment. "I have... mixed emotions," she said. "Or opinions, rather."

"Would you like to study with me?" he asked.

"Well you're my tutor now, aren't you?" she replied playfully.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Draco looked away. "I should get back to the dungeon before my fanbase starts combing the school for me," he said, getting to his feet. She got up as well.

"Of course," Ginny agreed.

He picked up his book and then paused, as if not knowing what to do. "So... tomorrow, then..." he murmered. She nodded and he walked away. Ginny bent over to pick up her bag and felt it was heavier since she had set it down. She reached in and pulled out an unfamiliar book: _Potions, Spells, and Charms: Enhancing Sexual Intimacy_.


	4. The Scandal

Dislcaimer - Yep, I still don't own the babies.

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Believe it or not, they are what keeps me updating!!

* * *

It had been a few days since their first meeting, and Ginny was feeling bored. She and Draco had walked together in the halls a few times, but he mainly just ignored her and chatted with Pansy. Ginny thought Pansy was the most obnoxious, repulsive girl she had ever met. She was always chewing gum or stuffing other candy into her mouth. Then the stupid girl would talk loudy, chewing with her mouth open as much as possible. Ginny loathed the sound of her saliva squelching around the overly-chewed gum. Draco didn't appear to mind. Sometimes Ginny would take up the rear with Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe made casual conversation once, but Goyle only leered at her. What a skank.

Now Ginny was slowly eating her dinner, watching Draco entertain his friends from across the Hall. They were always either laughing or looking really really mean. Ginny wondered whether Draco really had a good sense of humour or if everyone was just kissing his ass. She also wondered whether he was as mean as he looked. Draco glanced over at her. She didn't have the reflexes to pretend she had just been casually scanning the room, not staring at him for the last ten minutes. "Ginny, stop doing that," Ron grumbled. Draco smirked and looked away.

"It's a tad bit creepy," Hermione said.

"And absolutely repulsing," Harry added.

"Listen, if I find out anything's going on between you two, I'm telling mom for sure," Ron told her, glowering in the immense fashion.

"Ron, really!" Ginny said in exasperation. "Snape told me if I didn't get help I'd fail." "So why not Hermione?" Ron inquired. "A cruel game of Snape's, I suppose," Ginny answered. "He said that Malfoy was available to help and if I was wise, I'd accept it. Now I just have to make the best of the situation."

"No, you do NOT have to make the _best_ of it!" Ron cried, obviously imagining what that would be. "It's not supposed to be fun!"

"I never said it was fun," Ginny argued.

"Then why do you look so bloody gleeful whenever you're around him?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you're just confusing my pained face with my glee face," Ginny said.

"Oh don't get saucy, young lady!" Ron admonished.

"So now I'm gleeful AND saucy?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Ginny," Hermione began, "all you have to do is do well on your next Potions exam and then I'm sure Snape will let you off the hook."

"Right!" Ron agreed. "Study like hell until then. I don't want to see you doing anything else!"

Grumbling, Ginny got up and trudged out of the hall. Clearly she was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

Attention! Attention! Attention, attention, attention... Ginny wanted Draco's attention! It seemed that she had gained respect since siding with Draco. Gryffindors, including Ron and his gang, condescended to her less. Ravenclaws were more willing to accept her into their social circles. A few Slytherins were friendly towards her, but mostly they all just scowled at her whenever she was near. She loved it. They could only scowl. Nothing more. Even if Draco didn't ever agree to stand up for her, people assumed... and they were afraid. Or impressed or intrigued or disgusted. Whichever one, they thought something about her. She was in the spotlight and she loved it.

Ron had not handled Ginny's rise to fame well. Ron never liked it when he thought someone beneath him or at his level was going beyond him. Ron was at the bottom and he wanted everyone to be there with him. Many times over the years he had reacted bitterly to both Hermione's and Harry's social breakthroughs. Even when it was a fake social breakthrough. Like when Harry was chosen to be the fourth competitor of the Triwizard tournament and got all the horrible press in the Daily Prophet. Ron, naturally, was jealous of him. When Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, well... Anyhow, Ginny felt she was rising above all the people who had pushed her down. All her ambitions for getting back at Ron and bloomed into ambitions for getting back at everyone. And she had Draco Malfoy to thank for that.

It had been a week now since they had first met in the library. Hadn't Draco said they'd meet a couple times a week? Ginny was afraid that Draco had grown bored with their plan just as quickly as he'd warmed to it. She resented it. Draco was turning into all the people she was getting back at, the people who ignored, overlooked, and dismissed her. He was a dirty bastard, but I guess that was all the more insulting that even someone as horrible as him still wouldn't give her the time of day. She needed to grab his attention again. In front of the Slytherins, she needed to do something impressionable. But what? Wear a revealing outfit? Do a little dance? Tell a hilarious joke that cannot be denied? No, no, no. All bad ideas.

Ginny gazed across the room at him as he was devouring his lunch. He looked hurried. Pansy was stroking his arm fondly, absolutely enthralled by him. Ginny popped up out of her seat in excitement. She knew what to do! She was going to cause a scandal! Swiftly, she grabbed up her bag and headed towards the Slytherin table, trying to wipe the maniacle grin off her face as she went. When she stopped at where Draco was seated, everyone stopped talking and stared at her. It had been ages since a Gryffindor had last dared to walk up to their table. Draco turned to see what everyone was looking at and Ginny clearly saw his right eye twitch when he spotted her standing behind him. Whatever neurotic impulse that had caused the twitch left him and he said coolly, "Yes, Weasley?"

She smirked at him and reached into her bag. At first he looked confused, but when she began to pull a book out of her bag, his face twitched shamelessly. "I just wanted to give you back the book you'd lent me," she said, her voice dripping with sugar. "I've finished it." She plopped the red leather book down with a thunk right in front of him on the table. Everyone leaned forward to see what it was. There came a collective murmer from the Slytherin table. Ginny was triumphant, and by the look on Draco's face, he knew it. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "See you tonight." Then she strutted out of the hall without a backwards glance.

* * *

Ginny was waiting anxiously in the library when she saw someone come into the room. It was Draco. Expressionless, he marched up to her table and sat down next to her. Ginny suddenly found his face right in front of her own. "What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"Woah there, Malfoy!" she said. "Not so close!"

He grabbed her arm roughly. "I asked you, what the bloody hell did you think you were doing today?" he asked venomously.

"Just returning the book you snuck into my bag," she replied innocently.

He stared at her for a few moments, contemplating something, and then let her go. "My whole house thinks I'm sleeping with you now," Draco said, not looking at her any longer.

"Well bully for them," Ginny replied. "What do you care?"

"Ginevra," he began evenly. "I am a pureblood wizard from a highly respected family. I do not involve myself with the likes of you."

Ginny felt rage building up in her veins. "You speak of me like I'm sort of lecherous creature. I'm a pure blood! You're no better than me!"

"You," he said icily, "are a blood traitor."

"That's such a nonsense term," she grumbled.

"Not to me, not to my family, and not to my house," he said. "If anyone asks you about your relationship to me, you are to say that I was your tutor."

"Was?" she asked.

"I have no interest in ruining my reputation any more," he replied.

"Didn't you see the rise you were getting out of Ron…a-and Harry too?" she insisted.

"Yes, I won't deny how satisfying that was, but you went too far," he answered. "I'm not your friend, and I am certainly not your lover."

"Don't you think I know that?" she snarled.

"It's not your opinion I'm worried about," he replied. "So, unless there is some other crucial matter to discuss, I'm leaving." He rose to his feet.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "As a matter of fact, Draco, there is," she said, a sly smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow and sat back down. She reached into her bag and pulled out a very old looking book.

His eyes immediately flashed with greed. "What is that?" he asked, reaching towards it.

Ginny shifted it away from his grabbing hand. She looked around the library cautiously. Luckily, it was late enough that no one cared to be spending their sleeping time in the library. She got up from her seat and paced back and forth behind Draco. "Do you promise not to tell a single soul?" she asked.

"Show me, Weasley," he ordered, gruffly. She came around one side of him and sat down on the table in front of him, crossing her legs with sophistication. Slowly, she turned the book around to reveal to him the title. His eyes shone with ambition as he looked upon it.

"Where did you get that?" he rasped.

"I won't tell you that," she replied.

His eyes flickered up to meet her own. "What do you want for it?" he asked her.

She laughed. "I wouldn't give this baby away if my life depended on it," she responded.

Draco glowered at her. "Then why show it to me?" he snapped.

"You're my tutor," she answered.

He eyed her skeptically for a second and then said, "You're manipulating me."

"What are you going to do, then?" she asked.

Draco slowly reached up and put his hand on the book. "I'm going to... 'tutor' you," he murmered.

She grinned and let him take the book from her. "And don't even think about stealing it from me," she added. "I've done many things to insure it stays in my possession."

Draco looked at Ginny, weighing the abilities of the girl that sat before him for the first time. Little Ginny Weasley, who would have ever guessed she had such a dark side? Certainly not her bloody ridiculous friends. He could tell she wanted someone to appreciate her. If he was the one to do it, she could become attached. If she were loyal to him, he'd have a green, innocent, unsuspicious Gryffindor at his disposal. Not only that, but he'd have the book as well. It seemed like more than a good deal. "Don't worry about that," he said with a nod. "The book is your's."

"Now how are you going to extricate yourself from that dreadful scandal I placed you in?" she asked. "I know you don't want people to think you're having 'relations' with a girl like me, right?" He noticed for the first time that her school robe was open from the waist down and that she was wearing a very short skirt underneath. Her pale legs were dangling loosely over the side of the table. He felt her eyes on him and looked back up at her face.

"Yes- um, no need to worry, I'll deal with it myself," Draco said.

"See you tomorrow then," Ginny said. She hopped off the table and grabbed her bag. "Keep the book overnight." He nodded and she quickly departed from the library.

When she was gone, he looked down to study the book. It was bound with black leather that had been sliced at, burned, and torn, but it was still intact. One word was cut into the face of the book - "_Riddle_"


	5. Flirting

Disclaimament: I do not own the HP people.

A/N- Wow! This fic just burst open! I just write in whatever direction it leads me, so I hope it doesn't confuse the hell out of anyone. This is certainly NOT the fic it was in the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Much Love!

* * *

Ginny was not satisfied. You'd think she would be if she had one of the most powerful and influential wizards in the school at her disposal, but Ginny felt that her agreement with Draco wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She knew very little about the boy, which made her wary. What she did know made her even more wary. She knew his father was strongly connected with the Dark Lord, making it all the more likely that Draco was as well. She knew that Draco was loyal to NO ONE except perhaps said Dark Lord. She knew that Draco had done nothing but try to inflict harm on her and all her friends and family since she met him. She knew Draco had a history of deception and back-stabbing. Now, all of these things were pretty bloody good reasons for her to be dubious of their new alliance. She needed his help because the only dark arts she was aware of was what she learned from the DA, from defense against the dark arts class, and from Tom. And only the stuff from Tom gave her an insider's perspective. True, Draco was not the only student who had family ties to the Dark Lord, but he was the only one who seemed to have his wits about him. He was also the one who, in all probability, had the most knowledge about Tom Riddle. And she sensed that he would know to keep his mouth shut about what they were doing. That was the most important thing.

It was unclear to her how this whole situation had evolved since she had thrown her arms around him on the trains weeks ago. She was angry at her brother, not without reason, and had decided to throw caution to the wind to get back at him. She chose Draco Malfoy of ALL people to have aid her. When she felt he wasn't taking her seriously, she had devised a plot to cause a bit of controversy so he had to deal with her. But she was prepared for him to ditch her for good, so she had thought long and hard about how she could pull him back under her resources. Then she had remembered the book that Tom had made her find back when she was under his charms. He had given her a set of clues that she was to follow, but Harry had destroyed the diary before she ever was able to prove to Tom how she was smart enough to find it. A year after Tom left, she had remembered the book and used the clues to find it. Now it was her's and what was even better was that Tom had no idea she had it. What was a little girl to do with the Dark Lord's book of secrets? Luckily, she was an ambitious little girl. She had studied it on her own, but some of the references made little sense to her. Ginny had abandoned it out of frustration for a while and when thinking about how to win Draco back, all the pieces clicked together. She would use Draco to learn what she couldn't understand on her own. There was a catch, however. As clever as she was, she had hidden parts of many of the spells in the book, so that Draco could not learn them entirely. She would have him explain to her all the long descriptions of various things she didn't understand, but when it got down to the raw material, only Ginny would know the last step. She certainly did not want this information to get into the wrong hands. And Draco's were as wrong as they could get.

Ginny had one thing keeping Draco under her control and that made her nervous. What if something were to happen to the book? What if told someone? What if he figured out how to manipulate the spells she put on it? What if he outsmarted her? These were all variables that were too huge to ignore. She needed more ties to hold Draco into place. But what? She could blackmail him. She could tell him if he made one wrong move, she'd tell Dumbledore that she saw him with the book. No, that could go wrong. She could threaten to hurt someone he cared about. She chuckled to herself- fat chance of that ever affecting him! There was one thing though... she had noticed how he was looking at her last night in the library. Maybe the Slytherin prince was attracted to her more than he'd admit. Ginny had read Macchiavelli's philosophies once and was reminded of one in particular- that love was a weak chain, easily broken, but fear was a chain that could hold your subjects forever. Maybe Ginny would try a little bit of both and see which one Malfoy would respond to. Seduce him and threaten him at the same time? Sounded like fun.

Ginny finished her breakfast and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was eating silently while his friends chatted around him. She noticed his book bag was on his lap and he had one arm around it. Good boy, she thought. He spotted her looking at him and actually looked a bit unnerved for a millisecond. She got up, said vague farewells to her friends, and headed for her first class.

* * *

"How was your Potions test?" Hermione asked, appearing next to Ginny out of nowhere as Ginny was walking towards the Gryffindor common room. 

Ginny grinned, looking optomistic. "I think I did really well," she answered. "For such an evil bugger, Malfoy sure does know his potions."

Hermione ignored the comment about Malfoy and said, "Well, Ron will be really relieved to hear that you won't need Malfoy any more."

Ginny pretended to look concerned. "Hermione," she began to say, "in exchange for all the tutoring, I promised Malfoy I'd help him with his Charms work."

Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny seriously. "Malfoy doesn't need help with charms!" she gushed, flabbergasted. "He's a YEAR older than you, how are you going to help him? You don't know their material!"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm one of the best Charms students in the whole school, Hermione. Other than you, of course... so maybe you'd like to help him?" she replied, sounding hopeful.

"If that's what it takes to have him leave you alone..." Hermione said evenly.

Ginny smiled brightly. "I think that may just do the trick!" she said enthusiastically, but then she looked unsure. "However, I think... Malfoy hates you even more than he hates me. I don't know if he'll agree."

"Ask him, okay?" Hermione urged.

Ginny nodded. "I promise," she said. "I've got to be going to the library now."

"Talk to you later," Hermione replied, giving a little wave as she continued towards Gryffindor tower.

Ginny hurried to the library to find Draco already there, feet casually propped up on the table as he leafed through the book. When he saw her, his eyes flickered up to the clock. "You're late," he stated.

("A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.")

"Sorry," Ginny said, scooting into the seat next to him and pushing his feet off the table. "I was intercepted by Hermione."

"And?" Draco inquired.

"She wants to replace me as your tutor," she replied.

Draco laughed. "As if she'd survive one session with me before I attempt to strangle her," he said.

"Precisely what I expressed to her," she told him with a smirk.

He looked at her a bit more intently and asked, "So... what now?"

Ginny took the book from him and set it down on the table between them. "Now we study," she answered, turning to a certain page. "First of all, in this part," she pointed to a large paragraph of scribbling, "I can't quite understand what he means when he writes 'Satisfaction will never come to the dealer of death, only more death.' Do you get what he's hinting at?" she asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was fairly obvious," he stated. "He's just saying that once you become a killer, you won't get any satisfaction ever again, only a desire to kill more...er... indefinately."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly. She had expected it to be a bit more meaningful than that, coming from Tom. She was thinking too hard, too deeply about everything he said. Expecting every word to hold a secret or a dark horror. "Well," she continued, conquering her embarrassment, "do you know why that was coupled with this spell here?"

Draco leaned closer to study the page with her. After a good minute, he looked back at her. She was still concentrating on what Tom had written, her brow furrowed and her mouth slightly open. She seemed to be in a dark trance, her eyes swimming with obsession. He cleared his throat and she turned her head to look at him expectantly. "He wrote a whole paragraph about how unsatisfying killing people is, and then he seems to randomly throw that spell in there at the end, almost on a whim. Perhaps only he knows what it really means," Draco said.

"I won't accept that," Ginny replied, pushing her hair back.

"We could test it," Draco tried.

Ginny looked at him sharply. "No, any spell in this book is too dangerous to go casting about," she said. "We can't do that."

"Someone who's afraid of the dark arts has no business trying to learn the work that's in this book," Draco sneered.

"Don't presume anything about me, Draco," Ginny growled, shutting the book and facing him directly. "I doubt you have gotten to know the Dark Lord as intimately as I have."

He moved his face closer to her's. "You don't know _what_ I know," he spat, looking murderous. "I've been raised with the knowledge and teachings of the Dark Lord. Don't think just because you wrote in your _diary_ to him that you know more than his loyal servants."

"Loyal servant?" she asked, looking intrigued. "So it's true, then?"

"What do you think, Weasley?" he asked sarcastically.

"I think you like to spew bullshit," she replied. "Don't think I can't see through it."

He drew his wand and pointed it at her. "How about we test that spell out right now, eh?" he threatened.

Ginny drew herself up and looked him straight in the eye. "Do it," she dared.

"Dementus Stethios!" he cried, moving his wand intricately through the air. Ginny had her wand out and muttered a spell under her breath. There was a flash of light and then she saw Draco, clutching the arms of his chair, his mouth wide open and his eyes rolled back in his head. A misty essence trailed out of Draco's open mouth and shot straight into her solar plexus. Draco's face began to turn grey as Ginny felt an amazing jolt within her. She realized she was still pointing her wand at him and, against her better wishes, lowered her hand. Luckily, that broke off the spell.

Draco toppled to the ground, breathing heavily. He clutched at his ribs and groaned. Cursing, Ginny got down on the floor next to him and rolled him over. "Don't - " he muttered with difficulty, "touch... me."

Ginny cackled. "Well now we know what that one does," she said. "Bet you didn't expect I'd turn the spell around so quickly. Let's just say I've had some 'training' you haven't." She didn't dare mention the DA to Draco.

"Fuck you," he mumbled, still in pain. "What did you do to me?"

"The question is actually, 'What did you do to yourself?'" Ginny corrected cheerfully. "It feels like I've stolen from you. I feel more powerful, suggesting I took some of your skill. I also have some new feelings I've never had before... most likely your's. And.. who is Clara?"

When she said that last part, Draco found the strength to lunge at her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he hissed, knocking her down. He raised his hand to hit her, but she reached up and scratched his face harshly. He slapped her hands aside, grabbed his wand, and pointed it down at her. "Give it back!" he yelled.

"Do it and I'll make you sorry," she said, staring bolding up at him. Ginny was bluffing, but she was counting on Draco not guessing that. Somehow, she just knew he wouldn't. Quite unexpectantly, Ginny felt a piercing pain in her chest. She groaned, clenching her muscles until it subsided into an odd cold feeling.

Draco got off of her, smirking. "You can thank my father for that," he said.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she asked.

Draco got up and brushed himself off. "Welcome to my world, Weasley," he replied.


	6. Revenge

Disclaimer – I do not own these people. I don't know I'm writing about them. I just can't stop.

A/N- I love it that this fic is exploding into chocolatey goodness! I want to eat it all up! I'm going to be extra careful right now with this little baby. It's happened to all my other fics, you know. Yes, a confession. I am like a train when I write. I just keep writing until I write my fic straight into the ground. I'm being careful!

* * *

Draco lay sprawled out on his stomach across his bed as he leafed through Tom Riddle's old book of secrets. He was reading the same paragraph over again for the eleventh time. Tom was rambling on about a "true essence" or whatnot. He kept saying if you discover the said "true essence", then you can own it. Then he'd jibber jabber about power for a while. But what wasn't clear was what this "true essence" was. If he didn't know what the bloody hell it was, he couldn't very well discover it and own it. He wanted to, though. Perhaps the Weasley girl knew about it. She had read the entire book over and over again and must have figured out some of the cryptic language.

He shut the book and rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. The Weasley girl. She was not what he had expected, certainly, but the traits that had surprised him were more annoying than anything. She was ambitious, true, and that was a bit of turn-on. Wait. It wasn't a turn-on. It was just… ugh, a Weasley. Though… she was moderately attractive. Not in the way he usually- WAIT!

Draco got up and put the book away in his locked chest. Weasleys were gross little freckle-marked blood traitors. He wouldn't deny that Ginny was different from the rest of her family, but it was her bad luck she was born into such a bad reputation. Just like Draco was born into his family's reputation. Kids didn't get out from under that so easily.

There came a knock at the door. "Come in," Draco said, belly-flopping back onto his bed.

Pansy shuffled into his room wearing a short red dress. "Draco," she greeted. He yawned and stretched his body. She slithered over to him and began to rub his back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," he admitted.

"What's got you so tense?" she asked.

"That Weasley brat," he replied.

"Still putting up with her? I'm surprised, Draco," Pansy said, kneading his back even harder.

He groaned and sighed. "That feels good," he muttered. "I assure you, Pansy, I'm not being foolish. She proposed an offer that I could not resist."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "I don't like the sound of that," she said.

Draco laughed and turned over. He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. "Don't worry, my little flower," he whispered. "Ginny has nothing on you."

Pansy pulled away and crossed her arms. "It's 'Ginny' now, is it?" she sneered.

Draco didn't like it when girls shot down his advances. He got up and retrieved the book from his chest, careful to hide the title from Pansy. "Yes, I suppose it is," he answered. "And I've got to be on my way to meet Ginny right now." He opened the door and gestured for her to leave. She pouted and strutted out of the room angrily. Draco followed after her and closed the door behind them. "See you tonight!" he called to her.

"Don't count on it," she said over her shoulder as she retreated back to the common room.

He shook his head and started on his ways towards the library. As he walked, his thoughts turned back on Ginny. She was obviously trying to manipulate him. She even admitted it. The question was - why did she need him so badly? He remembered how quickly she turned his spell around on him. She was talented. He knew more about the dark arts than she did, he was sure, even if she did have Tom Riddle's book. He was familiar with some of the spells in it already. That came with having a father who's a Death Eater. Draco was definitely nervous about what she took from him. He didn't feel any less powerful, so he convinced himself that she had not taken away his talents for good. But she also knew about Clara. That bothered him. What else did she know about it him? Did she get his memories? He shuddered. The idea was more than disturbing. The only good part about the whole ordeal was when he got to see his pain on her face. When he was younger, his father had gotten absolutely furious with a house elf and had hexed it. The unfortunate part came when Draco was walking by just then. The hex had hit him square in the chest. Not a good experience for a five year old. His mother had been raving mad. She blamed him, though, for always being in the way. She wasn't brave enough to blame her husband. The effects were lasting - random chest pain, shortness of breath, occasional tremors. Particularly bad in a quidditch match. He hadn't had a fit of it since yesterday and he hoped Ginny had taken it for good. Perhaps he would hit her with the spell. It was only fair since she had gotten him. She couldn't tell on him or else she'd get caught as well. He was interested to see what was swirling around in that little head of her's. The trick would be to catch her off guard.

Ginny was waiting in the library at their usual table. He took the seat beside her and plopped the book down on the table. She inspected it to make sure it hadn't been messed with in any way. "Don't worry, Weasley, it's clean," he said.

"Of course," she said, opening it.

"Did you look at the part I asked you to?"

"Yes, master," he replied. No reaction. "I've come to the conclusion that only Tom knows what the hell nonsense he was going on about."

"Giving up again?" Ginny asked, smirking. "Well I'm not. It's impossible for only one man to know about this very important sounding 'true essence'."

"It is possible," Draco retorted. "You underestimate the Dark Lord's abilities."

"Perhaps," she said. Draco sneered. How he hated her insolence.

He closed the book and leaned closer to her. "How do you feel?" he asked. Her eyes flashed angrily and she reached for the book again. He pushed her hand away. "Since yesterday, I mean, how do you feel?" he persisted.

"Fine!" she hissed, reaching for the book again.

He blocked her. "No unusual sensations?" he inquired.

"Besides the fact that I loathe everything?" she snapped. He laughed. "And a particularly grotesque memory of you and Pansy."

He stopped laughing and glared. "That's what you get for stealing from me," he spat.

"You were going to do it to me. I was defending myself," she said.

"You knew what was going to happen! You were prepared for it! That's why you dared me to do it!" he ranted.

She smiled. "Can we please just continue our work?" she asked sweetly.

As she reached for the book for the third time, he whipped out his wand and yelled, "Dementus Stethios!" Ginny froze in mid-reach, a grey stream jetting from her mouth. And just like before it slid straight into Draco's chest. He saw her begin to turn grey and pulled his wand away. She toppled to the ground, gasping for air. Draco stood up and danced around her merrily. "Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming, eh?" he laughed.

Ginny hands shot out and grabbed his foot, yanking with all her strength. He fell to the ground with an "oof!" and continued to laugh as she pummeled him with punches. He managed to cry, "Ginny Weasley loves ponies!" She ripped at his hair viciously. He continued, "Ginny Weasley loves playing with dolls!" Ginny forced herself up enough to plant a punch right into Draco's nose. Blood spurted forth and splattered Ginny. She shrieked and rolled away from him. He sat up, still laughing insanely, as blood poured down his face. She stood, grabbed the book, and began to storm out of the library.

Draco got up and trotted after her. "Ginny! Wait!" he called. When he got close enough behind her he grabbed her waist to stop her. She turned, slapped him across the face, and continued on her way. He pursued. "Oh come on!" he yelled after her. They were lucky the halls were empty, though it was only a matter of time until Filch tracked them down. "You did it to me!"

"You're taunting me!" she shouted over he shoulder.

"You said that thing about Pansy!" he argued, picking up the pace.

She whipped around. "I was joking!" she cried. "Your reaction was what gave you away!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Ha! So I suppose you think you're real clever!" he yelled.

"More than you, at least!" she exclaimed.

"So clever that you'd fall for Harry Potter?" he asked with a cackle.

Ginny let out a terrible war cry and charged into Draco. They both tumbled to the ground, Ginny connecting fist to flesh wherever she could. "Off! Off!" he yelled, trying to wrench the little redhead off of him. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder. "Argh!" he cried, throwing her off of him. Ginny scrambled up, grabbed her book, and smashed it across his face. As he lay dazed on the ground, she ran off towards Gryffindor Tower.


	7. Want to cuddle?

Disclaimer - I do not own all these pretty little things.

A/N - Okay! Seventh chappie already! I am well under way!

Note to Shiningbright: This is what was said about Tom's book... "Then she had remembered the book that Tom had made her find back when she was under his charms. He had given her a set of clues that she was to follow, but Harry had destroyed the diary before she ever was able to prove to Tom how she was smart enough to find it. A year after Tom left, she had remembered the book and used the clues to find it. Now it was her's and what was even better was that Tom had no idea she had it." The exact location where she actually found it is yet to be uncovered. However, I can tell you for sure she didn't just pluck it off the library shelf.

* * *

Ginny spent the next week glaring at Draco whenever he was around. And even when he wasn't. Draco didn't disappoint either. He spent almost all of his time scowling and glowering at passing people, professors, walls, the ceiling, and especially Ginny Weasley. Draco's friends were smart enough to stay out of way, but Ginny's friends...

"Ginny!" Hermione said in greeting when she spotted the youngest Weasley sitting alone at a table in the library. Hermione slid into a seat across from her. Ginny mumbled a hello. "So..." Hermione began, "did you speak to Malfoy about the tutoring?"

Ginny took her eyes off her reading to look at Hermione. "He said you wouldn't survive one session with him before he attempts to strangle you," she said bluntly.

Hermione's eyes widened and she put her hand up to her mouth. "He really said that?" she asked.

Ginny nodded and began to read her book again.

"Ginny," Hermione said in a serious tone. "Do you think Malfoy's up to something?"

Ginny didn't look up from her reading and replied, "Undoubtedly."

Hermione gasped. "Did you find something out?" she persisted.

Ginny sighed and closed her book. "Hermione," she started, "is it safe to assume that Draco is always up to something?"

"Oh," Hermione said. "I thought you were referring to something specific. We can't be too careful."

"I have no interest in spying on Draco. I spend too much time with him as it is," Ginny said.

"Good thing for me, then," a voice cut in. Both girls looked over to see Draco leaning against the table next to them. "You girls should really be more careful. You don't know what kind of people could be sneaking up on you..."

Hermione tensed and shot a worried glance at Ginny. Ginny ignored it and looked lazily at Draco. "What do you want?" she asked.

He scowled at her. "I believe we have something we need to talk about," he said.

"What would that be?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked significantly at Hermione. "Can you please ask Granger to leave?" he hissed.

Ginny shrugged. Hermione sat up straighter. "I'm not leaving!" she announced. "If you have anything you need to say to Ginny, you can discuss it front of me!"

Draco strode over to their table. He leaned over to make his face just about level with Hermione's. "Even if it's a romantic matter?" he asked.

Hermione gasped and turned her wide eyes onto Ginny. "Ginny!" she exclaimed. "What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea," Ginny replied, opening her book again.

"Get out of here, Granger," Draco said, starting to look angry.

"No," Hermione replied, also starting to look irritated.

Just then Harry and Ron came into the library. They looked around and spotted Draco standing over Ginny and Hermione. Not missing a beat, they strode up angrily to their table. "What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

Draco crossed his arms and eyed the Wonder Boys coolly. "Ginny and I have a private matter to discuss," he said.

"Anything regarding my sister can be discussed with me," Ron said, coming closer to Draco. Hermione stood up and shuffled over to stand next to Harry. "So... what do you need, Malfoy?"

Ginny picked up her book and slammed it back down on the table. Everyone turned to look at her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at them all. "Ron," she growled, "please stay out of my business."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "You heard how he was threatening me!"

Harry started forward. "He threatened you?" he asked hotly.

Hermione nodded, eyeing Draco with loathing. "That's it, Malfoy!" Ron cried. "Stay away from my sister!"

"Since when d-"

"Excuse me!" someone called. They looked over to see the librarian shuffling towards them. "Excuse me!" she repeated. When she got to them, she angrily said, "You kids need to be quiet in the library! Take your conversation outside, if you must!" Everyone stared at her. Looking satisfied, she waddled away.

Ginny was up and walking quickly out of the library. Draco let out a little growl and started after her. Ron put a hand on Draco to stop him. Draco shoved Ron as hard as he could into Harry and continued on his way. Ron and Harry scrambled to their feet and followed after Draco. Hermione, in turn, raced after them.

A high speed chase through Hogwarts ensued. Five kids sprinting down the halls in a line. First there was Ginny, clutching her book to her chest and occasionally shooting daggers with her eyes over her shoulders. Next there was Draco, robes billowing, his face pale and determined like some psycho vampire on the hunt. Then came the Rainbow Trio. Harry was in the lead, pumping his arms back and forth, looking like some powerwalking housewife. Ron jogged along behind Harry, flailing his arms, his face red with both extreme anger and exertion. Hermione was taking up the rear, wand in hand.

"Hey no running!" someone called after them as they zoomed by a classroom.

"Evil prat chasing my sister!" Ron yelled back.

"Really sorry!" Hermione shouted, unable to resist the urge to be a goody-two-shoes.

Ginny threw her book at Draco over her shoulder. He caught it expertly and launched it at Harry. It hit Harry smack in the face and Ron bulldozed into his friend from behind, not expecting the sudden stop. Hermione tripped over her exceedingly tall heels, (though when she started wearing them remains a mystery), and landed softly on the top of the pile. They could hear Draco laughing maciacally in the distance.

"Noooo!" Ron cried.

"Hermione," Harry said solemnly, "I can see up your skirt." Hermione squealed and rolled off the pile, her hands frantically pushing her skirt down.

Ginny rounded another corner and darted into a room. Not wasting a second, she crawled under a desk and cast a silencing charm around it. After a few peaceful moments, the door to the classroom quickly closed and shut again. Ginny saw a pair of boots - Draco's. "Go away, you scumbag!" she shouted. "You fecking dirty man-slut! You vacuous, toffee-nosed, malodorous pervert! I hate you! I hate you and your horrid-arsed family! Cretins! Harlots! Mandibles! Frui-"

Draco squatted down and the two came face-to-face. "Hello, Ginny," he said.

"Greetings, butt-twat," she replied.

He cocked his head to the side. "Silencing charm?" he asked. "No matter..." He crawled under the table with her. "You know, it's no good to run from your teacher."

"Teacher my arse! I think you could learn a thing or two from me, Malfoy," she retorted.

"I'm planning on it," he said. "You have the book after all."

"Beyond that!" she cried. "You have no patience or respect for the dark arts! Don't think it won't catch you someday!"

"No respect?" he repeated.

"The dark arts isn't something you cast around at people so casually. Both of the times that spell was used, you cast it! If you're not more reliable, I can't count on you being a good tutor," she explained.

"Fine, Weasley," he snapped. "Don't count on me. I won't be your tutor any longer."

Her eyes narrowed. "But I have the book," she hissed.

"And I can send word to the Dark Lord that you do," he said. "Then we'll see how much you regret not siding with me."

"I never planned on siding with you," she said. "Using you, more like."

"Same," he said. "We really aren't too different."

"Wrong," she replied. "We're black and white. Good and bad. Night and day."

"So the girl who's yearning to learn the dark arts really thinks she's good?" he asked with a sneer.

"You have no idea what my motivations are!" she snapped.

"Of course! You mean to save the day!" he exclaimed. "Isn't that Potter's job?"

"It's all of our responsibility!" Ginny said.

"Not mine," Draco replied, smirking smugly.

"How convenient," Ginny muttered. She began taking off her robe. He raised an eyebrow. She noticed and rolled her eyes. "I'm too warm," she said.

He shrugged and took off his as well. Ginny commenced running her hands through her hair, pulling out all the knots. After several minutes, Draco reclined back on his elbows and studied the girl sitting next to him. "So..." he said slowly, "...want to shag?" She only glowered at him. "Snog?" No response. He put on a coy grin. "Cuddle?"

Ginny finally turned to look at him. "As curious as I am to see what it's like to spoon a Slytherin..." Ginny said coolly, "...I'd rather eat dirt."

"Fair enough," Draco replied. "Maybe another time."

"Don't hold your breath," Ginny muttered.

Draco got out from under the table. "Good night, Weasley," he said.

"Sod off," Ginny replied.


	8. Bile, Vomit, and Tickles

Disclaimer - I do not own.

A/N - Do you like it?

* * *

The next day as Ginny was walking to breakfast, she passed Pansy in the hall. "Hey Pansy," she said. A second later, she felt bile rising in her throat as she realized what she had just done. She had just said a friendly hello to none other than Pansy Parkinson, the most disgusting girl in Hogwarts.

Pansy spun around. "What did you say to me?" she barked.

Ginny felt dizzy. "I.. well... you see... but.. oh.. I... NO!" Ginny turned on her heel and sprinted towards the Great Hall, away from Pansy's salivated, gum-smacking loud mouth. When she got there, she took a seat next to Harry. Harry grinned and nodded a welcome. Ron ignored her. Hermione looked flustered.

"So, Ginny," Harry began, "are you going to Hogsmeade today?"

Ginny stuffed a huge spoonful of eggs into her mouth and managed to reply, "Mo. Moo muk ork."

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

Ginny gulped. "Too much work, I said," she replied.

"Oh," Harry said, looking disappointed.

Ginny saw Pansy walk into the Great Hall. The girl trotted over to the Slytherin table and fell into Draco's lap. He laughed and plopped her onto the seat next to him. Draco had a nice face when he laughed. It reminded her of Percy. She never expected Percy to laugh, but when he did, she felt a surge of joy in her chest like she was witnessing something incredible. Even when he was laughing at her expense, she loved it. She only hoped that one day she didn't squeal with delight while Draco was in the middle of taunting her. It was hard enough to restrain the urge as it was.

"Oh come off it, Ginny!" Ron cried.

Ginny broke out of her trance and looked at Ron. "Huh?"

"You were drooling over Malfoy again!" he whined. "Was I?" she asked dreamily, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Yes, you are! So snap out of it!" he scolded.

She nodded absent-mindedly and began stuffing her face again. "We were hoping you could go with us to Hogsmeade today, Gin," Harry continued.

Ginny swallowed her food, irritated that Harry wouldn't let her chew it for more than half a second. "Sorry, Harry... maybe I could go tomorrow," she said.

"We have Quidditch practice tomorrow, remember? Can't you do your work on Sunday?" he asked.

"No, I've gotten really behind. I need a full day," she replied.

"How could you get behind, Ginny?" Ron scoffed. "What with all that _tutoring_."

"The tutoring ended," Ginny snapped. "And now I'm doing even worse in Potions."

"I thought you did well on that last test!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Average," she corrected. "And average won't make up for all those failing grades."

Hermione looked astonished. Ron scowled. "Another ploy to get back in with Malfoy, no doubt," he muttered.

Ginny chewed some more food angrily and then burst, "Don't be angry that this was one boy that you weren't able to manipulate away from me!" Ron's eyes widened. "So that's what this is about?" he sneered. "Did you want to add Malfoy to your never-ending list of doomed relationships?"

"Relationships that YOU doomed, Ron!" she cried.

"You didn't answer his question, Ginny.." Harry butted in. "Did you?"

Ginny looked appalled. "How can you ask me that?" she snapped. "You... I... How..." she trailed off and promptly vomited.

"Oh sick!" Ron cried, looking away. Harry started laughing and Hermione just stared. Ginny, not wanting anybody else to notice, quickly transfigured the vomit into a pair of sunglasses. Hastily, she put them on and shuffled out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Ginny sat in the darkest corner of the library reading the darkest book of the wizarding world. She was hung up on the "true essence" thing again. Tom had written it into another rather large section of the book again. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Reading it a million times wasn't helping her. She needed another perspective. Maybe Draco had discovered something since they had last spoken about it. Ginny glanced towards the Restricted Section. Maybe a book in there would have some references to the "true essence".

Only one way to find out. Ginny got up from her seat, grabbed her book, and slipped into the shadows. Just as she had almost skulked herself into the Restricted Section, someone grabbed her. She gasped in surprise and made to stuff her book into her robes. "No need," someone said.

She spun around in her captor's arms. "Draco?" she whispered.

"Your's truly," he replied.

She beat her hands against his chest angrily. "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"

"Calm down, Weasley," he hissed. "You and I want the same thing."

Ginny shrugged him off of her and looked suspicious. "And what would that be?" she snapped.

Draco smirked. "Don't get excited.. I wasn't referring to anything kinky," he assured her.

She looked skeptical. "Neither was I," she mumbled.

"Nice display this morning," he said.

"You... saw?" she murmured.

He nodded and chuckled to himself. "What was the cause of that? Bad eggs? I saw you shoving them into your face."

"I was thinking about dating you," she said evenly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?" he asked, disturbed.

"Ron brought it up and I vomited at the sheer thought of it alone," she explained.

"That's a lie," he accused. "You know you'd kill to get in the sack with me."

"If that were so, I'd have already offed that gum-smacking idiot known as Pansy," she spat.

"Why?" Draco asked. "I don't have sex with Pansy."

"Oh? Too bad, then. She's a looker, that one," Ginny said, beyond caring if her assumptions were wrong.

"Well come on then," Draco insisted. "Tell me why you vomited."

"I wasn't joking, Draco," she told him.

"Oh," Draco shrugged. "I guess that surprises me since I'm used to girls falling all over me."

"Well, some girls don't like slimy, evil prats, Draco," she said sweetly. "Girls like me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be-"

Draco stopped her. "My pride is dashed upon the rushes, Weasley!" he cried. "Now you have to explain yourself!"

"Why I don't like you?" she asked. "I thought that was just common sense."

"You haven't given me try. You don't know!" he protested, injured.

"Wow. I didn't know I had touched on a nerve here," she murmered.

Draco obviously didn't think so either because he pursed his lips together, his face screaming "damn it!" He yawned casually. "Whatever..." he muttered.

Ginny knew she had an advantage and she wanted to milk it for all it was worth. "Sounds to me like you want me to give you go!" she laughed.

"Do not!" Draco denied. Ginny laughed some more. "Shh.. you're going to get us caught!"

Ginny smirked and moved towards him. Draco eyed her icily. She leaned up, moving their faces closer together. "I'll be quiet," she whispered. He glared. "After all, I wouldn't want to be caught doing _this_..." Ginny leaned even closer and...

...tickled him.


	9. Let's Brew It

Disclaimer - DISCLAIMED

A/N - Am I losing readers? Honestly, is my plot falling apart or losing steam? I'd like to know. I happen to like it!!! (oh and can anybody spot where I slipped in some musical lyrics? They just popped into my head while I was writing so, chuckling, I integrated them into the story.)

* * *

Draco had not spoken to Ginny since she tickled him three days ago. Sure, he had giggled up a storm at the time, but it had become a more serious matter in hindsight. SHE HAD TICKLED HIM!!! Not only was she a Gryffindor, she was a Weasley, one of Harry Potter's better friends, and a staunch believer in all that is good. It made him sick. She had disgusting red hair, a billion and a half freckles, dull blue eyes, and the chest of a twelve year old. Okay maybe fourteen. Ew. In addition, she apparently vomited at the idea of him alone.

Oddly enough, Draco thought a girl being repulsed by him was more of a turn-on than a girl being attracted to him was. How sick was that? Typical Draco, always wanting what he didn't want. It was like his mind was always trying to switch sides on him, confuse him, and make him question his decisions. It was a back-stabber. And right now it was making him rethink Ginny Weasley. She clearly wanted to use him, but when he didn't play along perfectly, she rejected him. Maybe it was out of fear. Maybe she thought she was taking a risk by teaming up with him and she wanted to pull out at the first sign of trouble.

Draco's reasonable mind said he should play the game long enough to get the book, while his instincts told him to stay far far away from her. He sighed. Reason would not lead to solution.. he would end up lost in confusion. He was walking a fine line. She was already getting him all mixed up and it had only been a few weeks. What tricks did she have up her sleeve if he stayed? There was only one thing he could do if he chose to get what he wanted. He had to play the player. Essentially, he had to beat her at her own game.

Now he needed to think... what tricks did he have up his own sleeve? He thought for a moment. With girls, he mostly just flirted with them and they melted into a soft putty in his hands. Then he could mold them any which way. He grinned to imagine Ginny as a little ball of clay that he would mold into a cute sex kitten. Then she'd rub against him and purr with delight at his touch. Draco laughed aloud. If only. Well... he'd never actually tried that on the wench. Maybe it would work? His stomach churned angrily. It was all too disgusting to think about. Ginny Weasley slobbering all over him. What if she tried to kiss him? He whiped his mouth on an impulse. OH GODS, WHAT IF SHE USED HER TONGUE!? Draco gagged and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

Draco stormed over to where Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Ha!" he shouted. Everyone at the table started and turned to stare at Draco. "You made me vomit!" Ginny oggled at him. "Ha!"

"Who brought THAT up?" she asked, wondering who had mentioned to him that the two of them might date.

Draco flushed. "I…" he mumbled. "…thought it up myself.."

Ginny scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew!!!"

Draco looked about to defend himself again, but choked on his words, sputtered, and finally managed to blurt, "Damn it!" He then turned on his heel and stormed back to the Slytherin table.

"Creep," Ginny muttered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded at her with approval.

Draco fell into his seat angrily. Why did she always trump him? It wasn't fair. He was the cunning Slytherin with biting insults and witty comebacks. She was just a commonplace Weasley that followed others around and had too many siblings. He had no siblings. The idea made him frown, his eyes glazing over as if accessing an old memory.

"What's on your mind?" someone asked. Draco exited the depths of his mind to inspect his interrogator. Blaise grinned at him.

"That Weasley runt... she just got the best of me again," Draco muttered.

Blaise cocked his head to the side. "If I didn't know you better, Draco, I'd think you were losing your edge."

"I half think that myself," Draco rubbed his temples.

"Aw," Blaise cooed. "Don't be down. I'm sure we can think of a more than brilliant way of getting back at the little girl."

All of Draco's past victories flashed before his eyes, his usual smirk stretched across his face. "Have something in mind?" he asked.

Blaise looked intolerably mischievious. "Lots of somethings," he said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Blaise scooted down the bench a few feet, away from the snooping Pansy. Draco shot Pansy and apologetic look and followed suit. "Want something cruel or just something embarrassing?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked across the hall at Ginny. She was laughing at something Potter was saying. He turned back to Blaise. "Both, preferably," he answered.

Blaise clapped his hands together excitedly. "I used this on before to get back at this horrendous bitch who lives near me. Her name was-"

"Jane," Draco finished. "And no, I'm not pulling a Jane."

"You don't know how cruel it is!" Blaise cried.

"I have a good idea, but it's not worth it," Draco retorted. "Jane was a good-looking witch, a pureblood... but Ginny..."

"Is perfectly shaggable!" Blaise argued. "I'd shag her in a heartbeat!" His eyes grew wide. "Hey, do you want me to do it for you?"

"No!" Draco snapped.

"I'm the expert!" Blaise whined.

"I believe I have the House record," Draco drawled.

"You've been worse than a monk lately. I fancy I'm catching up," Blaise said.

"Shagging Veronica five times a day doesn't count," Draco countered.

Blaise looked crestfallen. "But she's in love with me, Draco! Those are the best!"

"In your opinion," Draco muttered. "It's annoying to me. I like the cool, lusty types who come to me for a good shag and then get the hell out of my room. Like Pansy. She was the best."

"Was?" Blaise inquired. .

"We don't have sex anymore. I think she's turning into one of the love types." Draco made a face.

Blaise perked up. "Good to know, mate!" he said jovially, eyeing Pansy over Draco's shoulder.

Draco leaned over to block the view. "I suggest you lay off of Pansy. She'll cut off your balls if you lie to her," Draco warned. Blaise shrugged. "Back to Ginny... any other ideas?"

"You could take Polyjuice potion to look like Potter and then shag her!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I'm not shagging her!" Draco growled.

"You won't shag her and you won't let me shag her... th-that's just a waste!" Blaise looked appaled. "You used to tell me that every girl would do well to have a little Slytherin inside 'em!"

"Not this one, Blaise," Draco muttered.

"Remember in third year we made a pact that we wouldn't ever let Potter get to a girl before we had?" Blaise asked with a grin.

"Childish aims..." Draco dismissed.

Blaise ignored him. "And to think I spent all that energy coaxing Cho into the sack and Potter never even got her!" Blaise complained. Draco laughed, despite his anger. Blaise was the only person who could make him laugh while he was in one of his dark moods. "Can't say she wasn't worth it, though!"

Draco rubbed his face with his hands. "And I almost made the same mistake with the Patil twins..." he added.

"I wonder if Potter's a virgin," Blaise said.

"I wonder if Potter even _has_ a cock," Draco mused.

"Maybe he's shagging the Weasley King!" Blaise tried.

"Maybe he's shagging Dumbledore!" Draco continued.

"Maybe he's shagging GRANGER!!!" Both boys made pukey faces and burst into laughter. "I wonder if she studies even while she's going at it." They snickered some more. "Come on, let me shag Weasley!!" Blaise pleaded.

Draco sobered. "The boy, yes. The girl, NO."

"I'm starting to think you've finally got feelings for a girl," Blaise accused.

"I vomit at the very thought of being with her," Draco snapped.

"Love anxiety."

"Oh shove it."

"Fine, no shagging," Blaise relented. "How 'bout we just slip something into her drink... make her fall in love with her brother or something."

"Not THAT cruel..."

"You've rejected the two best ideas I've had. You're not gonna let me do anything cruel to her, are you?" Blaise scowled.

"It can't be too cruel. When we're through, I still need something from her," Draco said.

Blaise looked curious but didn't ask. "How about we put her to sleep and tattoo a dark mark on her?"

Draco glared. "_I_ don't even want one of those..."

"Draco!" Blaise hissed, looking around worriedly. "What if s-"

"I don't care," Draco spat petulantly.

"You know what we have to do!" Blaise cried. "We all have to get it!"

Draco shrugged. "Why don't we give her Polyjuice potion?" he suggested, changing topic.

"Lame," Blaise replied. "The only funny bit would be if she turned into Snape." Blaise chortled a bit and Draco looked bored.

"I suppose one of us could become Potter and admit his undying love to her. That should cause some embarrassment the day after, at least," Draco said morosely.

Blaise shrugged. "Let's brew it."


	10. The Anxiety Begins

Disclaimer - I don't own these wonderfully wonderful people.

A/N- So... that last chapter, eh? I rather liked the Draco/Blaise chatter. Cuties. This chapter, REEKS of plot. Oh so obvious plot!

* * *

_THUNK_

Draco looked up from his writing, disgruntled that someone would slam their book down so rudely in front of them. Looming over him, hands on her hips and a determined look on her face, was Ginny Weasley. Draco gaped. "How did you get in here?" he hissed. He had been doing his Potions essay in the Slytherin common room.

"With ease," Ginny replied curtly. When Draco continued to stare in disbelief, she added, "I waited in hiding until some clumsy first-year yelled the password. Then I used it."

"Why?" Draco cried, still alarmed.

"Keep your drawers on," Ginny said with a smirk. "We need to talk about a new arrangement."

Draco regained his composure with his usual coolness. "I thought I'd made it clear that our old arrangemnet had been discontinued," he drawled.

"Then we need to set up a new one," she said.

"I don't need to do anything for you, Weasley," Draco replied, crossing his arms.

Ginny sat down across from him. "You can have the book three days a week. All your's," she said.

"And in exchange?" Draco quickly asked.

"Once a week you meet with me and answer my questions. Insult me all you want... I won't say anything back as long as you give me what I want," Ginny proposed.

"Fine," Draco replied.

Ginny didn't register his acceptance. "Whenever you want, wherever you- oh. You agree?"

"Sure," he said, his eyes laughing at her.

She nudged the book towards him. "See you on Saturday then," she said while getting up. "After breakfast?"

Draco nodded. "In my room," he added.

"No way."

"There isn't a safer place!"

"For whom?" she cried. "For you maybe! I can tell you that there are a vast number of other-"

A gaggled of Slytherins moved into the common room, chattering loudly. Ginny quickly pulled her hood up and hunched over so they couldn't see her Gryffindor colors. Luckily, they were just passing through. "You'd better get of here before it gets crowded," Draco warned. "I don't fancy having myself seen with you anymore."

"No more warm greetings in the hallway?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Not a chance," Draco affirmed, pushing Tom's book under his things so it wouldn't be seen.

"Good night then," Ginny said before skulking her way out of the dungeons.

"_I hope Snape catches her,_" Draco thought to himself.

* * *

Ginny was peacefully consuming an early dinner when she saw Harry fly into the room on wings of fire. Not literally. He swooped down on them in an instant. "What did Dumbledore say?" Hermione immediately asked him anxiously. Ron too was bouncing in around in his seat. 

Harry leaned in, his voice a very soft whisper. "Tom Riddle's journal is here, at Hogwarts." Ginny's heart stopped beating.

Hermione and Ron vibrated some more in excitement. Ginny quickly glanced over at the Slytherin table, wondering how the bloody hell Harry thought it was safe enough to divulge that information. Luckily for them all, the Slytherins had quidditch practive for another ten minutes. Though it was quite possible that Ginny had already made this known to the entire Slytherin house. She had no way of knowing whether Draco kept his mouth shut or not.

"Did he give it to you?" Ron asked. Hermione scoffed.

Harry shook his head. "He doesn't know where it is. No one does. Voldemort hid it here when he was still a student," Harry told them. "The Order of the Pheonix got wind of this. Apparently, he carefully recorded all his dabblings in dark magic. Think of how useful that would be! We'd know exactly what we are up against!"

"You-Know-Who did a lot of 'dabbling' after he left Hogwarts, Harry. It could all just be basics," Hermione argued.

"Whatever it is, I need to find it," Harry insisted. "Dumbledore made it clear that it could be a vital discovery."

"But how're we supposed to find where that bastard hid it?" Ron cried. "Ever heard of 'a needle in a haystack'?" Ginny grinned, despite the situation. Their father used that muggle phrase all the time at home.

"I'm sure Dumbledore doesn't expect Harry to just come upon it, Ron," Hermione retorted. "Right Harry?"

"Well - " Harry looked uncomfortable, "- it's not as if Voldemort left any clues."

Hermione was outraged. "Dumbledore can't really expect this of us!" she cried. "The probability of us finding the book and learning anything useful from it is incredibly low. We should be spending our time building up the DA!"

"Now we need to spend our time doing both!" Harry snapped. Hermione stayed silent.

Ginny butted in, unable to quiet herself. "And how are you supposed to understand the random scribblings of a madman?" she asked.

"Dumbledore would know, Ginny," Ron said in a condescending manner, as if resentful that she was interrupting them.

"And he'll probably ask Snape," Ginny reminded them. "Do you really want him to be in on it? What if he leaks our discovery to the Dark Lord?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't-" Hermione began.

"Wouldn't he?" Ginny persisted. "He's always said that Snape is 'above suspicion'. The only way to keep Snape out of it is to leave Dumbledore out as well. But if Dumbledore's not helping you, how're you going to be able to interpret it?"

Hermione looked as if her intelligence was being challenged. "It may be hard, but I believe I- _we-_ could do it," she said evenly.

"Why are you so skeptical anyways?" Harry asked.

"I'm simply exercising my curiosity," Ginny muttered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks.

"Is this about what happened with your diary?" Hermione asked, not unkindly.

Ginny shot Hermione a smoldering glare. "No," she spat. When she was faced with only doubtful faces, she added, "Fine, just forget I said anything." And with that, she got up and left the Gret Hall in a fury.


	11. Mon Dieu!

Disclaimer - DISCLAIMED!

A/N - Okay, I do make a lot of typos. The thing is... I have this notebook that I write all my chapters in. I taped all these cute HP pictures to the cover because I'm a nerd like that. There's even one of Draco with his quote, "'You don't know what I'm capable of, you don't know what I've done!'" Aww. Anyhow, I scribble the story down in there and then I impatiently type it into fanfiction. I barely ever check for errors. I'M SO ASHAMED. SO ASHAMED. If you think it's too horrendous, you can volunteer to be my BETA. But you really have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into. Cheers!

* * *

_Ginny vomited into the toilet continuously. Thick, green, gushing vomit pouring out of her mouth and flying into the bottomless porcelain bowl. _

_Suddenly the toilet melted away and Ginny was kneeling over the side of a towering cliff. She could hear tumultuous waters far below, but she couldn't see anything at all. Complete blackness. Instead of puking, she was now shouting at the top of her lungs. "Tom! Tom!" she yelled down into the abyss. _

_"Ginny!" a voice answered, barely audible. "Save me Ginny! I can't make it!" _

_"Tom!" Ginny shrieked, reaching downwards. "Tom! Just grab my hand!" _

_Silence. Faintly, she began to hear the sound of flesh slapping against rock. She could see someone taking shape below her. He was climbing up the side of the cliff. The higher he climbed, the clearer he became. He had jet black hair, but she couldn't yet see his face. "Tom..." she whispered, in awe. _

_Startled, he looked up. It was Draco. "Ginny!" he cried. "Help me!" She reached down, her arm stretching beyond its means. He reached up, but instead of a hand grabbing hold, fangs dug into her wrist. She watched in horror as Draco tranformed into a writhing snake. She attempted to withdraw her hands, but he was pulling her down with him. A second later she was falling down into the darkness, a hissing snake wrapping itself around her. _

_She woke up in her bed laughing. Only it wasn't her bed. Someone rolled on top of her. "Did you have a good dream, my love?" Draco asked, kissing her forehead._

Ginny sat bolt upright in bed, vomit flying from her mouth.

* * *

Ginny didn't eat much breakfast the next morning. She would have to meet with Draco right after and she wasn't looking forward to that, to say the least. "Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, when she noticed Ginny slowly devouring a piece of toast.

Ginny shrugged. "I had bad dreams last night," she mumbled.

"Me too," Harry said, looking equally tired.

Hermione's attention visably locked onto Harry. "What?" she asked. "About what?"

Ginny took that moment to slink out of the Hall and head for the sixth floor prefect's area. On her way up, she heard someone fall in step with her. "Hello," she greeted.

"I'm not going to have much time this morning," Draco said.

Ginny felt wounded. "Why not?"

"I promised someone I'd take them out before I remembered our plans," he explained.

"Convenient," Ginny commented.

Draco stopped and grabbed her arm, turning her so they were face to face. "Look, I'm sorry," he said.

Ginny felt bile rising in her throat. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, eyes wide.

Draco seemed to mentally slap himself. "Yeah," he muttered, continuing up the stairs.

He let the two of them into his room, locked the door, and cast a silencing spell. Ginny stood in the middle of his room looking like a lamb surrounded by a pack of wolves. "Sorry I didn't make my bed. I normally do," he said, taking off his robe.

"I don't care about your bed," she blurted.

"Well excuse my mess anyways," he muttered. "Have a seat." Ginny flew into a chair at his desk. Draco casually plopped down on his bed. "So what's your question?" he asked with a yawn.

Ginny was leafing through the book. "I don't know.. you've had the book.."

"Well I have to go soon..."

"Okay!" Ginny snapped. "Tom writes another spell with absolutely no explaination. Come here and take a look."

He groaned and rolled off the bed. A second later he was standing behind her, leaning over to view the page she was on. She hunched over more to try and avoid contact. He smelled a little dusty. Ginny sneezed. "Mon Dieu..." Draco absentmindedly said, still reading the page.

"Excusez-moi!" Ginny replied.

"Vois," Draco said, pointing at a specific sentence, "ici. Il dit que-"

"Pardon," she interrupted, pivoting around slightly so that she could look up him. "Je ne comprends pas." Draco stared down at her for a moment. Ginny bit her lip uncertainly under such an intense inspection. "Je ne parle pas francais..."

For a moment Draco felt his face lowering towards her's. Once the understanding of what he was doing registed, both teenagers flew apart. Ginny almost fell out of her chair. Draco was throwing his robes back on. "Je dois partir," he said, fleeing the room.

Ginny stared after him, alarmed. "Au revoir," she mumbled.

* * *

That evening the Gryffindors were having a party in the common room to kick off the new quidditch season. The first game was next Saturday- Slytherin versus Gryffindor. As Ginny tried to push her way through the portrait hole, she wondered why they didn't just have the party next weekend. "Excuse me!" she cried, squeezing by random bodies. "Pardon me!"

"Let the whore through," a loud voice spoke up. Ginny saw Dean step into view ahead of her. He and his friends all smirked at her.

"I'm not in the mood, Dean," Ginny growled, intending to maneuver around him.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Well that's a first," he hissed.

Ginny violently pushed his hand away. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Are you sleeping with Malfoy?" he asked. "Huh? Couldn't Colin keep it up for you? Or are you shagging them both?"

Ginny laughed. "You are such an idiot!" she yelled. Luckily, there was more than enough noise around them to mask their argument. "Ron hates you! He lied about me and Colin so that you'd dump me! And it worked!"

"Lying bitch," Dean spat.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Even if I hadn't found out about you and Colin, I would have dropped you anyways. You were terrible in bed..." Dean persisted.

"Are you mad?" she squealed. "I never even slept with you!"

Dean advanced on her again. "You'll just open your legs for anyone, eh? Bet you even wanted it from Tom Riddle!"

Lavender noticed the look on Ginny's face. "Dean, maybe you should-" But Lavender was too late. Ron's fist had smashed into the side of Dean's face.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked from somewhere else in the room. Harry was there in a flash, pulling Ron off Dean. It was like trying to get a starved, wild animal off a big juicy piece of meat.

Cries of "Fight!" rippled throughout the room. People pushed inwards toward where Ginny watched the fight. Ron's obscene shouts were incomprehensible. "Get out of here!" Harry shouted at Dean when he managed to fend Ron off for a moment. Dean scrambled up, face bloody, and dashed into the crowd. Harry dragged Ron in the other direction.

Everyone was left to stare at Ginny, whispering their versions of the fight to each other. "Ginny!" Harry called, charging over to her, out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"My integrity's a bit damaged, but yeah, I'm fine," she replied. He looked like he was about to apologize. "Don't worry about it, Harry. I'm going to head off to bed now."

Harry couldn't help himself. "Sorry about that, Ginny," he whispered, his eyebrows bent in concern.

Ginny just smiled and sauntered off towards her room.

* * *

A/N - Yes, random french was used in the making of one of these scenes. What they were actually saying isn't too important. You can kind of get what's going on anyways. If you all MUST HAVE the translation, I'll post it on the top of my next chapter. But TRY to just go with it... (sorry, it is kind of annoying that I did that, i'll admit) 


	12. A Muddled Plot

Disclaimer - I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's items. Or whatnot.

A/N - It's been a while since my last update. Over two weeks, mayhaps? It was all written, but I was far too lazy to type it. I also have the next chapter written and I'm sure some well-placed threats of adoration would get me typing it up faster than this chapter. AND WARNING: This chapter is not as exciting as you might be expecting.

* * *

"I don't know about this..." Draco grumbled, staring down at the potion uncertainly. 

Blaise let out a strangled squeak. "I just spent the last two hours dodging around that daft fat woman in an attempt to hear the password to get in. I had to go through Potter's things during Gryffindor quidditch practice just so I could find a single bloody Harry hair! I had to skulk around Ginny for days to see where she usually goes after dinner! I stole from Snape's personal stock!" Blaise grabbed Draco's shoulders and shook him. "You're going to take this potion even if I have to force it down your-"

There was a loud knock at the door. The two froze, eyeing the door apprehensively. "I'll get it," Blaise whispered. He waltzed over to the door, opened it a few inches, and peered out.

Ginny looked surprised and then nervous upon seeing Blaise. "Yes?" he inquired.

Ginny attempted to look past Blaise into the room. "Is Draco here? This is his room, right?" she asked.

"He's naked," Blaise said quickly, letting free the first excuse that came to mind. Ginny's eyes widened. "I mean-" Blaise continued, "-uh, he just got out of the shower. He can't see you."

"I need to give something to him," she told Blaise.

"I'll give it to him for you," Blaise replied.

"No!" Ginny said. "No.. I'll, um, just come back later."

Blaise shut the door and turned back to Draco. He was banging his head against the wall repetitively. "It wasn't that bad, you ninny. Just take the damn potion!"

Draco stopped and glared at Blaise. Then he crossed his arms petulantly. "Take it," Blaise ordered again. Draco didn't move. "If you don't take it I will lose all faith in you."

Draco sighed. Slowly, he brought the vile up to his lips and downed it. Blaise did a little dance around the room. A few years back Draco had titled it the "Awkward Chicken Dance". In spite of all the teasing, Blaise had stuck with it. Draco shrugged with indifference.

Drao flopped onto his bed, yawning. "I'm tired," he announced. "Wake me when I'm Potter."

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Ginny cried, slamming her quill down and slumping back against her chair. "Too many mistakes! Did you even read the chapter?" Colin looked guilty. "I'm _editing_ your paper, not writing it for you!" 

Colin waved Ginny's charms essay at her. "It's not as if your's is flawless!" he retorted.

"At least it was accurate," she argued.

"Well maybe not all of us have the luck if being top of the class!"

"Lucky!?" Ginny hissed. "Luck! And to think I spent all those hours studying when I didn't need to!" She snatched her work away from Colin. "Don't bother editing that, Colin. I HAVE LUCK!"

Both teenagers started when they heard laughter coming from the fireplace area. Ginny had thought they were alone in the common room this late at night. "Who is that?" Colin mouthed to Ginny, looking disturbed. Ginny shrugged and shook her head.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry's head popped up over the back of the couch. "Sorry," he said with a crooked grin. "I didn't mean to distract you, but your argument was quite entertaining."

"Oh," Ginny said. "We didn't see you there." She wondered if Harry had heard her complaining extensively about Ron earlier.

"Just came in a few minutes ago," he replied. Ginny relaxed.

Colin wasn't fazed. "Well if you're not going to help me, then I'm going to bed," he announced. "It's already past midnight. Maybe if I get a good night's rest I can rewrite my essay in the morning."

Ginny focused back on Colin. "Fat chance of that ever happening," she muttered. Colin pretended he hadn't heard her, stuck up his nose, collected his things, and marched with dignity from the room.

Harry giggled again, causing Ginny to feel uneasy. His happiness seemed manic. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I'd better be off to bed as well," she said, shoving her things hurriedly into her bag. If she could avoid awkward interactions with Harry, then she would.

"Come on, it's not that late," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you come sit next to me for a minute or two."

"What for?" Ginny asked rudely.

"I want to talk," Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny shrugged and migrated to the couch to sit next to him. She knew there was no reason to be afraid of Harry, (besides him having a direct link with the Dark Lord), but she just couldn't shrug the feeling. "So..." Ginny said, eying the raven-haired boy expectantly.

"I have feelings for you," he stated coolly, looking at Ginny with his intense green eyes. They were a bit too intense.

Ginny's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. Harry could have easily just said, "Tomorrow I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy." To her, the two statements were closely comparable. While Ginny just stared like an idiot, Harry maintained his calm gaze.

"Did I catch you off-guard?" he asked. Ginny sputtered an incomprehensible reply. Harry grinned and moved closer. "Shh," he whispered, touching her face gently with his hand. "Maybe this will explain things better." He leaned in and kissed his softly on the lips. When he pulled away, Ginny's expression was comical. She had managed to look confused, revolted, humoured, and constipated all at the same time. That and her left eye was twitching incessantly.

Harry immediately burst into laughter upon seeing this. Ginny's expression transformed into anger. "I'd like to know what's so funny about this," she snapped.

Still laughing, Harry said, "Relax, Weasley.. You're just so cute when you make ugly faces!"

"Weasley?" Ginny pounced. "Are you adopting Malfoy's pet name for me?"

"Pet name?" Harry echoed, his laughter halting. "He doesn't have a pet name for you!"

"What would _you_ know, Harry?" Ginny snarled. "Ron put you up to this, didn't he? He thinks if he can't get me away from Malfoy, then surely the boy of my dreams could!"

Harry's face turned red with rage. "I am not the boy of your dreams! That's just disgusting!" he cried.

Ginny stood up. "So now you're disgusted by me? Wow, it really didn't take long for your plan to foil!" she accused. "And I can't believe you just kissed me!" She proceeded to scrub her mouth with the sleeve of her robe.

Harry now looked a bit panicked. "Wait, I've muddled this," he said, getting to his feet as well.

"I'll say!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm not disgusted by you! I _do_ have feelings for you!" he blurted. "I- I- it's so bloody obvious, isn't it?!"

"This isn't going to work," Ginny snapped, walking past him.

He stopped her with his arm. "This doesn't have anything to do with Ron!"

"What does it have to do with then?" She crossed her arms.

"I love you!" Harry blurted. He looked startled. "You're so bloody smug and annoying all the time, but I like you anyways! Can't you just trust??"

Ginny's expression was dark. "I don't trust anyone anymore," she said evenly.

"But I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen-Captain, the... you know!!!" Harry whined. "You're supposed to be mad for me!"

"That was years ago, Harry!" Ginny cried.

Harry looked taken aback. "So you don't like me anymore?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "You're like a brother to me."

"But you already have six brothers to be brothers to you!" he protested.

"Sorry, that's just what happens. I usually end up treating close male friends like brothers. Have you noticed I've never dated a friend? Michael and Dean were both love interests first," she explained.

"So was I!" Harry persisted. "I remember that poem!"

Ginny glared, daring him to say another word on that topic. When she was sure he wouldn't, she said, "Yes, but you changed all that! You were the one who treated me like a friend all these years! I was forced to comply, so don't go pointing fingers at anyone but yourself!"

Harry was grinning now. "So you really don't like me? At all?"

Ginny, looking subtly confused at the mood swing, replied, "Not really."

"Who do you like then?" Harry investigated. "Is it true you fancy Draco or is that just a ruse to get at Ron?"

Ginny's expression was suddenly defensive. "Either way, I wouldn't tell you," she snapped.

Harry laughed gleefully. Ginny looked slightly disturbed. "Well if that's how it's going to be, I'd best be off," he said, heading for the dorms.

"Right," Ginny replied, plopping back down on the couch. Harry quietly slipped into the shadows without a goodbye. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about the muddled conversation she'd just had. After a few minutes she heard some rustling and opened her eyes.

Harry was scratching his head and surveying the room. "Did you get lost?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked confused, grabbed a book off a table, and shuffled back out of the room.


	13. A Rude Breakfast

Disclaimer - Non.

A/N - Okay, so here is my excuse. I've been using my boyfriend's backpack for school since it has a pocket for my new laptop. One day he needed it and TOOK OUT all of my stuff. I haven't seen my fanfic notebook since. I've tried to bully him into finding it or at least giving me a clue as to its location, but NO. Alas my friends, it is evading my detection. Therefore, the delicious story I had cooked up is also missing. So... instead of waiting longer, I will just write something new!

GrannyHPfan - In Chapter Nine, "Let's Brew It", Blaise and Draco have a somewhat garbled conversation about getting back at Ginny for all those times she snubs Draco. They finally decide on a the less creative solution of Draco pretending he's Harry so that they can mess up Ginny's feelings. You know, the ol' "Draco pretends he's Harry so he can have Ginny think the boy of her dreams is in love with her and the next day when Harry doesn't know what she's talking about she will be HEARTBROKEN!!!" trick. Yes, I do realize polyjuice potion takes a while to brew. That's why I wrote two chapters in between the time they start making the polyjuice until they use it. Those two chapters could have spanned months and I was pointedly vague about how much time was passing to add a touch of mystery... but I guess that touch was less than effective. Oh well.

DFGJK - Slytherin Ginny? Huh?????

* * *

"You ready?" Harry asked, plopping down across from Ginny. It was Saturday morning and everyone was stuffing their faces before the big game - Slytherin versus Gryffindor, one of the most popular matches. Students ate quickly in order to get to the pitch early and grab a good seat. Some of them even ate their breakfast there. 

"It's to damn early," Ginny grumbled. She highly disliked morning games.

"Well I'm sure a victory would cheer you up, eh?" Harry offered, smiling brightly. Ginny thought his peppiness was grotesque. Nine in the morning was no time for optimism.

"You should really eat something, Ginny," Hermione said as Harry commenced the face-stuffing.

"I'm not an idiot," Ginny snapped. "I ate plenty of cheese, bread, and fruit before you even got here."

"And water?" Harry garbled through a mouth full of eggs.

Ginny belched loudly in response. Hermione sighed and murmured something about too many brothers.

"Quite repulsive," Draco commented from behind her.

"Naturally," Ginny replied, not turning to face him.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Ron growled, a spoonful of porridge waiting in front of his face.

"Sod off," Ginny said lazily.

"And the lioness springs to protect her territory!" Draco announced.

"Fine!" Ron cried. "You go and ruin your life! What do I care!?"

"The clumsy rhinoceros flees!" Draco continued.

"Just leave it alone, Ron. We have a game today!" Hermione spoke up.

"Only to be nagged by his annoying, furry, fat rhinoceros wife!" Draco kept on.

Ginny turned to eye Draco suspiciously. "Are you trying to be funny?" she inquired.

"Honey," Draco began haughtily, "I'm the funniest man you'll ever meet."

"And here I was thinking you only knew how to offend," she muttered.

"Funniest-looking, maybe," Ron grunted.

"Rhinoceri don't have fur!" Hermione protested.

"Actually, their horn is made out of hair," Draco stated proudly.

Hermione flushed, obviously unaware of that. "Well..." she sputtered, "well... hair is not fur!!" Sufficiently worked up, she got to her feet and slammed her book down on the table. "And I am not fat!"

"I think I'll paint a picture of you and call it 'Allegory of a Fat Rhino,'" he said smugly.

"You're not funny, Malfoy," Harry said as Hermione fumed herself back into her seat. "Go away."

"Only the little lioness has the power to dismiss my comic genius!" he declared. Everyone exchanged weirded-out looks. Ginny picked at her nail nonchalantly.

"Tell him to beat it," Ron snapped, angry that the power was yet again in Ginny's INCAPABLE hands.

"Don't boss me around," Ginny told him, yawning.

"I'll tell mom you're pregnant with Malfoy's baby," he threatened. Ginny burst into laughter. Draco looked like he'd just vomited a little bit into his mouth.

"She won't believe you," Ginny giggled.

"I'll tell her you're sleeping around," Ron pressed.

"She's the one who gave me a birth control charm!" Ginny cried, grinning and flourishing her bejeweled hand. She waved it in Ron's face for good measure.

Ron gagged, sputtered, coughed and heaved himself from his seat with feeling. "Fine!" he cried. "Fine! Just have it your way!" He waved his hands in the air frantically. "Just don't expect any more help from me!"

Ginny laughed. "Oh come off it Ron, you're so called 'help' already amounts to less than zero," she scoffed. "And for that matter, why do you think I need help anyways?"

"I'm not the only one!" Ron insisted. He looked pointedly over at his two best friends. "Harry?"

Harry turned a little red. "Please don't drag me into this Ron," he murmured.

Ron looked astonished. "Hermione?" he tried.

Hermione sighed and slowly turned to look up at Ron. "Look Ron," she began in a calm voice. "I... Well.. You're being an ass."

Draco's raucous laughter punctuated her blunt statement. Ron turned purple and looked close to having a stroke. Before the situation could boil over, Ginny got to her feet. "As much fun as this is, I've had enough," she said, pushing past Draco and heading outside. Draco, still laughing, skipped back over to his table.

Ron was trembling with rage. Hermione looked guilty and hunkered down in her seat, eying Harry expectantly. Harry swallowed another bite of food and then gathered himself to address Ron. "Malfoy was just trying to get us all worked up before the game so that he'd have any easier time cheating a victory from us," he said. "And you know Ginny's just being difficult."

Ron huffed some more, but the shaking stopped. He glared at Hermione. "If you have to be angry at someone, be angry at Malfoy and beat him in today's match," Hermione defended.

"You called me an ass," Ron hissed.

"Oh lay off me, Ron. I was just trying to put an end to your ridiculous tantrum! If you were more of a friend and less of a bully to Ginny, she probably wouldn't feel the need to shove Malfoy in your face all the time!" Hermione ranted.

Ron pursed his lips and turned his back on her. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up.

Harry gave her a significant glance. "Why are you leaving?" he asked, not wanting to be left alone with Ron.

"I'm getting a seat," she said, heading out the door.

Ron suddenly whipped around and yelled, "WELL BULLY FOR YOU!!!"

Hermione kept walking and Harry buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. He could hear quiet laughter coming from the Slytherin table. _God damn them_, he thought. He peeked over at Ron who was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. _I've had quite enough of this. _

Harry stood up. "Get your head together, Ron," he said sternly before making his way out of the Hall as well.

* * *

A/N - Yes, this chapter WAS extremely short. I had the whole quidditch scene (which was supposed to be in this chapter) written out in my lost notebook. Now I have to rewrite it and I wanted to post SOMETHING first so that you all didn't think I had abandoned you and/or died.

* * *


	14. A Lot of Falling

Disclaimer - NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

A/N - God damn I hate it when this happens. I don't update for a few months and I lose all my readers. Sadness! I know how it goes though, it happens to me too. Some schmuck forgets to update in a while and when a Chapter Update email finally ends up in my mailbox, I say, "I don't really recall that story. Oh well." DELETE!!! Oh woe! Well I'm going to take this as a challenge. I will just have to work harder making my story EVEN BETTER!!!!!

A/N again- So, I have a few hours until I will be diving into the very last Harry Potter book. I have no idea what to expect... other than probably a mental breakdown and a panic attack if anything goes wrong. I hope I will have the courage to continue my writing even after the series is said and done. I hope all of you do too!!

* * *

Ginny made a sharp turn around Goyle and flung the quaffle into the left hoop of the Slytherin goal. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" a booming voice announced. Ginny heard the boos and cheers increase from the crowd. Goyle reacted by sending a bludger her way. She ducked and Jimmy came up behind her to beat the bludger back. It chased Urquhart around for a second, before he was able to loop back around and lose it. Ginny looked up at Draco, smirking a smug smirk. He responded with a hateful glare. That in turn made her even more delighted with herself. 

Ginny sped by Harry. "Nice going, Gin," he shouted over to her.

She smiled and continued on her way. Demelza had gotten the quaffle and was weaving her way between the encroaching Slytherins. Suddenly Draco streaked by her, coming so close to her face that she nearly fell off her broom backwards. A collective gasp arose from the stands, followed by some boos and some laughter. Ginny looked to the referee to see if she would call Draco on it. "Blatching! Blatching!" Ritchie was shouting. Ron also took up the cry, pointing at Demelza urgently.

Hooch was looking towards Draco, who was pretending like he had spotted the snitch, thus causing his near-collision with Demelza. Harry started shaking his head avidly, trying to show that the snitch was nowhere in sight. Ginny sped up to fly next to Draco. "That was a dirty move," she said.

He glanced over at her, sporting a very smug expression. "If you don't watch out, it might happen to you," he replied.

A genuine smile broke out on her face. That was not a typical reaction to being threatened. "We both know you won't do _anything_ to me, so save your threats for some other Gryffindor," she said. He shrugged and zoomed ahead, cutting her off. She turned up sharply to avoid crashing into him. Maybe he was trying to draw a foul on her, maybe he was just being annoying.. she didn't have time to sort it out. She zipped back up towards Demelza, seeing that she still had the quaffle. Everyone had started up again, deciding that Hooch wasn't going to call Draco's foul. Demelza passed to Ginny. Ginny ducked underneath Crabbe and a bludger to descend on the Slytherin goals.

Miles saw Ginny coming and centered himself in front of the middle hoop. _Double feign right, feign left, shoot center,_ she told herself. Miles scowled at her and she grinned back. She sped right. Miles mimicked her moves. She moved even further right and suddenly zipped left. Miles, thinking he wasn't going to get there in time, moved quickly left after her. Ginny took advantage of his urgency to moved sharply right and toss the quaffle into the center hoop. "Gryffindor 90, Slytherin 50!" Luna announced.

Ginny looked down at the Gryffindors in the stands and raised her arms up victoriously. The cheers increased. "Ginny!" Ritchie shouted. Ginny spun around to see a bludger headed straight for her head. She slipped off the side of her broom to avoid it. She managed to grab the broomstick with both hands and hang there thirty feet above the ground. A gasp escaped from the stands and much to her chagrin, Ginny saw a second bludger coming right at her.

"Aaagh!" she moaned, trying to pull herself back up to her broom. The bludger was too fast! 5..4..3..2.. A flash of red and no impact. Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry plummeting to the ground. "No!" she yelled. Harry hit the sand with a loud 'thud'. The crowd was screaming. Harry must have leapt in the way of the bludger to protect Ginny.

She managed to hook her feet around the broomstick and pull herself back up onto the broom. Immediately, she rushed down to Harry. Hermione was already there along with both teams. "I won't tell you again - off the field!" Hooch was saying to Hermione.

Ginny ignored them and knelt down over Harry. He was lying on his back, eyes closed. She shook his shoulder lightly. "Harry!" she whispered. Suddenly, she was pushed aside by Hooch, who had not had any luck getting Hermione to leave.

"He'll be okay," Hooch announced after a moment or two.

"He needs to go to the infirmary!" Hermione argued shrilly.

"Oh there's no question about that," Hooch replied. "He has four displaced vertebrae and six cracked ribs... not to mention internal bleeding all over..."

"This is Malfoy's fault!" Ron burst. "I saw him push Harry in front of it!"

"I didn't do anything of the sort!" Draco protested. "It's obvious Potter was just protecting his little girlfriend."

"You've got to call a time out!" Ginny pleaded.

Hooch looked doubtful. "Look, Harry's not going to be getting back up any time soon. You have to play without him." She conjured up a stretched and was levitating Harry onto it.

"Well is Malfoy out?" Demelza asked. The Slytherins bristled.

"I didn't see the foul you've accused him of. I'm afraid he's still in," Hooch answered.

"That's a bad call, Hooch," Demelza said. "Half the school probably saw it. If they all complain, Dumbledore might have to call a rematch."

"Then that's what he'll do," Hooch replied evenly. "I can only make a call on what I see. Demelza growled, grabbed her broom, and launched herself back up into the air. Everyone besides Ron, Ginny, and Draco followed suit.

"Don't worry dears," Pomfrey, who had just arrived, was saying. "He'll be awake by the time the game ends!"

"That's assuming Draco ever finds the snitch!" Ginny cried. "We could be out here for days!"

"Don't be bitter that Potter hasn't the wits to avoid a bludger," Draco sneered.

"You did it!" Ron howled, throwing himself at Draco.

Hooch flung Ron backwards with a spell. "I could throw you out, Weasley," Hooch growled. "Get back in the game or I will."

Draco smirked and kicked off, flying upwards. Ginny and Ron gave a final look at Harry's limp body and followed suit.

Ginny once again flew up to Draco. "It doesn't matter if you catch the snitch. By that time, we'll be so many points ahead that one fifty won't make a difference in the slightest," she said. Not letting him respond, she zoomed ahead and caught the quaffle as Urquhart was passing it to Vaisey. She had a clear shot to Katie, who easily scored against Miles.

"100-50 Gryffindor!" Luna announced.

"_Only hundred and ten more..._" Ginny told herself. She flew by Ritchie. "Focus on Vaisey. He's their best chaser. They don't stand a chance of scoring if you keep him distracted." Ritchie nodded with a smirk and flew up towards Jimmy to pass on the information. Ginny glanced over at Draco and narrowed her eyes. "_Let's finish this._"

Two bludgers came whizzing over her head. She look back over her shoulder to see Vaisey dodging up and down to get around them. Unfortunately for him, that was the exact moment Urquhart decided to pass to the quaffle to him. Demelza whizzed by, caught the quaffle, and passed to Katie. They passed back and forth a few times before Demelza scored against Miles.

Fifteen minutes later, Gryffindor had scored five more times and Slytherin only once. "150-60 Gryffindor!" Luna announced after their latest goal.

Ginny was approached by Draco. "You know, Weasley," he began, "even if I do see the snitch, I won't catch it unless we have enough points to win. Since Potter isn't here to play, I'm in no hurry. I'm not even tired." Ginny, at a loss for words, only glared. "So keep racking up points, but I thought you should know that you're just extending the game. After seven more hours, your team will be considering a forfeit."

Ginny was silent for a moment and then replied, "Well then I'll just catch it."

Draco laughed. "That's a snitchnip," he retorted. "It's a foul."

"What does it matter though," Ginny said. "If we have enough points, why shouldn't I catch it? If you're not going to, at least I can illustrate what a horrible seeker you are by catching it myself."

"Everyone will know I'm waiting until the most opportune moment," Draco hissed.

Ginny smirked. "Or they'll just think you'd do better trying to catch a flying elephant."

"We'll see," Draco said with a shrug. Just then Ginny saw a bludger coming at her out of the corner of her eye. The next second she was ducking and Draco was dangling from his broom. "I was right behind her, you idiots!" he was screeching. Boos and cheers came rippling out from the crowd.

Ginny laughed and shouted down at him, "You will never be able to beat Harry... the only reason you might win this match is through cheating and bullying! But everyone knows he's better than you!"

Draco didn't make to pull himself up. "You don't!" he yelled back at her. "You brought it to me, not Potter!" Ginny looked around at the other players nervously. It was obvious he was talking about the book.

"Shut up and play the game!" Ginny snapped.

Draco sneered at her and then let go of the broom. Ginny's face froze in shock as she watched him plummet. "Draco!" she managed to cry. But a second later, there was a loud thud as the ground ended his thirty foot drop and Draco lay prawled on his back. She could see everyone flocking to him and a few moments later, Hooch blew her whistle and gesticulated with her arms that the game was over.

Ginny looked questioningly over at Peakes, who merely shrugged. Slowly, the Slytherin crowd began to cheer and leap out of their seats in excitement. A dreamy voice cut through the air, "Well it looks like Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch..."

* * *

End Note: I'm posting this long-awaited chapter in honor of the release of the last book, which (for me in CA) is in three and a half hours at exactly midnight. I'm number 135 in line. Hurrah for these lovely books.. I can't express how sad I am to see them end. Cheers! 


	15. Comatose Potter

A/N - I WILL GO ON! THE DESPICABLE SEVENTH BOOK WILL NOT DESTROY ME! ahem. Yeah.

New A/N (the last one is old, but stands) - This is a very short chapter, but I feel like slipping it in. I have the next chapter already written and it is much longer. It will be up shortly. Please continue to read and review... I promise to complete this fic if interest remains. I have to state again - reviews are very important to me and if you read, please just take a second to write a thing you like/dislike about my story. If you have a question, I guarantee I will answer it in the A/N of the following chapter. I love my readers!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Comatose Potter 

Ginny sat next to Harry's bed, half asleep. The quidditch game kept replaying over and over again in her drowsy mind. She couldn't understand how or why Draco would intentionally fall from his broom to catch the snitch. She had vaguely entertained the thought that perhaps he had fallen _on it_ and it had shot up his ass. To her that was far more likely than Draco purposefully causing himself harm. Though maybe a victory over Harry was just enough incentive. It must have been, because the snitch was found in his limp hand, not anywhere near his rear end.

She stirred and looked across the room at Draco who was laying in a very similar condition to Harry. Perhaps that's what he deserved for getting Harry hurt in the first place. If that was what truly happened - Ginny was slightly confused on the matter. Either Harry leapt in front of the bludger to protect her or Draco threw Harry in front of the bludger to satisfy his own intentions. What they were exactly, Ginny figured she'd never know. Draco was certainly a complex sausage.

She couldn't help herself. She got to her feet and slowly crept over to Draco's bed. Everyone else had left, deciding that they were going to take turns being with Harry. Draco looked like he was dead. His face was paler than usual, if that was possible, and his joints looked stiff and heavy on the bed. She could barely resist the impulse to reach out and touch his skin to see if it was cold. Instead, she stood there at the foot of his bed staring like an idiot and feeling a huge wave of pity crash over her. One of his feet was sticking out from underneath the blanket and she saw a long scar running up from the base of his big toe to his ankle, thin and straight. That only made her feel worse.

"Why are you staring at my foot?" Draco asked.

Ginny prayed that he didn't see her jump a few inches, having been unprepared for anyone being awake. Slowly she raised her head up to look at him. "Um, the scar..." she mumbled. "I noticed it."

Draco raised a brow. "And what are you doing over here? Isn't that your beloved Potter lying comatose in the bed across from me?"

"He's not comatose, he's just sleeping," Ginny said quietly.

"How unfortunate," Draco drawled. Ginny glared and moved to return to Harry's bed. "I do find it slightly disturbing to awake to find you looming over me," he continued.

"Well I hope you can someday recover," she retorted.

"I feel so violated," he kept on.

Ginny glowered some more. "I was only here for like two minutes!" she snapped.

"An eternity!" he cried.

"You're delirious!" she decided.

His face turned serious. "Did I catch the snitch?" he asked.

"As far as I've heard, yes," Ginny replied. Upon seeing his smug expression, she added, "But I've heard people say that you just landed on it and it got lodged up your ass. Apparently that counts."

Draco's expression disintegrated, restoring Ginny's mood. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "Well at least I won!" Draco pouted.

Ginny pat his legs with a spiteful smirk. "And it only cost you your innocence!" she purred.

Draco had what looked like a miniature seizure as he tried to shift away from her. "Don't touch me!" he ordered staunchly.

Ginny was about to taunt him again, pleased with reaction she was getting, but the sound of the door opening stopped her and she flitted back over to Harry side. A few moments later Hermione appeared, looking alert. "How many Gryffindors do I have to endure?" Draco wailed to himself. Hermione jumped a little, having forgotten that Draco was even there. She eyed his bed cautiously and was unnerved when she saw that Draco was just staring at her, expression blank.

Ginny stretched. "I'm glad you're here now. I'm dead tired," she said.

Hermione, still looking horrified, turned back to Ginny. "Oh, I have to be awake anyways," she mumbled. "Important runes test tomorrow."

Ginny picked up her stuff. "Well," she began, "looks like I'll be off then."

Just as she was walking away, she felt Hermione grab her arm. "Wait!" Hermione said, her eyes darting over to look at Draco again. Her voice lowered as she asked, "Is he going to do that this whole time?"

Ginny glanced at Draco and saw that he was still giving Hermione a death stare. It was actually kind of creepy. She shrugged and replied, "Ron will be here in a few hours. You'll manage." And with that said, she skipped out of the infirmary.


	16. Keep Your Pants On

A/N - This is a very speedy update. A lot of stuff will be happening, so you'll want to stick around. GOOD STUFF!! (review, please)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Keep Your Pants On 

Ginny was cleaning out her cauldron when Snape interrupted her. "Stay after class," was all he said. A few sympathetic goodbyes later, Ginny was standing alone in the classroom, Snape behind his desk and facing away from her.

After a few minutes of silence, Ginny piped up, "What was it that you needed to see me about, Professor?"

Snape turned slowly to face her. "You tell me, Miss Weasley," he said slowly. "There must be something important about you to make me waste my time as such."

Ginny's adrenaline levels rose. "Uh..." her mind raced. "Uh.. my potions grade?"

A sneer crept across Snape's face. "Your performance in Potions is exceptional, as always. With all the tutoring you've been receiving, how can't it be?"

Before Ginny could think, she blurted, "Is this about Draco?" He must have talked to Snape! How could Snape know he'd been "tutoring" her.

"That depends on if you've involved him," Snape said pointedly.

"In what?" Ginny asked shrilly.

"You know precisely what!" Snape spat.

"No I don't!"

"Stop dodging around it - there's no use denying it! I know you have it!" Snape pressed.

"You're trying to get me to admit something, but I haven't done anything!" She could almost feel Tom's book burning in her bag.

"The book, Miss Weasley!" Snape nearly shouted. "The bloody book! That's what I'm trying to get you to confess. You have Tom Riddle's book!"

Twitching and wide-eyed, Ginny squeaked, "That was four years ago!"

"Not _your_ diary, you brat, _his_!" he insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ginny cried.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to! Dumbledore told Potter to find it and _you_ have it! Now just admit it!" Snape said ferociously.

"I... I..." Ginny was mind-frozen. "I really don't know..."

"Leave then," Snape snapped.

Ginny paused a moment before realizing what he had said. A second later she was out the door. Shaking, she sped to Gryffindor Tower, her mind racing all the while. She was sure he had found out, but at the last moment he let her go. Now she wasn't sure what he knew. Suspicions of Draco danced in her head.

She threw herself down in a chair in front of the fireplace, desperately needing to calm her nerves. Not a minute later, the Wonder Trio came bustling in after her. "Dumbledore knows you haven't found it!" Hermione was saying adamantly.

"I know!" Harry nearly shouted back.

"Then I don't understand why-"

"Neither do I, Hermione," Harry said irritatedly, pressing at his temples like he had a headache.

"This proves that Dumbledore doesn't trust Snape!" Hermione insisted.

"Or it means Dumbledore doesn't trust us!" Harry retorted, the three of them plopping down on the couch.

"And he'd have Snape question us? That's ridiculous! He knows we'd never say anything to Snape!" Hermione argued.

"I don't know what's going on, Hermione!" Harry growled. "Just lay off for a minute!"

Hermione immediately shut her mouth, looking taken aback. Ron smiled, despite the apparent situation. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny couldn't help herself. "What's happened?" she asked.

Every head turned to zero in on the inquisitor. When they saw it was Ginny, they relaxed. "Snape just questioned us - insisting we had Tom Riddle's journal," Hermione explained, returning to her angsty state.

"Over and over again," Ron grumbled. "It was bloody annoying."

"And have you not found it yet?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course not!" Hermione replied shrilly. "We don't even have the time to-"

"That's enough," Harry spat, uncharacteristically harsh. Everyone else exchanged surprised glances. "I've got a horrid headache and it doesn't help everyone nagging me left and right. Just give it a rest."

A moment of silence before Hermione snapped, "Well maybe you're not worried about this, Harry, but you can hardly be angry at us for trying to figure things out!" She had become very red in the face.

"That's right, Hermione, I'm not worried about figuring out something that could quite possibly save my life. I'm not worried that any day now I could be in a death match against Voldemort with little assurances for victory! As a matter of face, Hermione, you could say I'm probably the most carefree kid in the school! Much more so that you, at least, right?" And with that last jab, Harry got up and stomped off to the dorms. Ginny felt a stab of guilt knowing she was keeping something so crucial from everyone... except Malfoy, the one person she should be keeping everything from. As Hermione ranted at Ron, Ginny slunk from the common room. She had to go see Draco.

* * *

Ginny knocked confidently at Draco's door. At first there was no response. She knocked again, louder. This time she heard some movement on the other side of the door. A second later the door opened a few inches and gray eyes peered out at her. He didn't look too happy to see her. 

"Go away," he hissed in a very quiet voice.

Ginny blinked. "Excuse me?" she retorted, immediately angered by his rudeness.

"I said GO AWAY," he repeated. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" she snapped, suspicious. Ginny heard a feminine murmur from behind him. She crossed her arms. "I have something important to discuss with you."

"It can wait," he replied and shut the door in her face.

Ginny's expression changed from original shock to anger again. She knocked on the door once more. This time the door flew open enough to reveal a shirtless Draco wearing naught but green and silver boxers. Ginny gulped, wide-eyed. "What's so bloody important?" he hissed, extremely angered.

Ginny actually took a few steps backward. "Um... can you put some clothes on?" she asked quietly.

Draco looked over his shoulder distractedly, then whipped back around to snap, "Say what you're here to say or leave. I'm in the middle of something."

Ginny looked disgusted. "I'm giving the book to Harry," she said, turned on her heel and stomped off, not bothering to wait for a reaction.

Just as she was reaching the portrait of the fat lady, she heard someone running up behind her. Smoothly whipping out her wand, she whirled around to see Draco nearly caught up. He stopped when he reached her, his angry expression ruined by him gulping for air and clutching at his side. "What?" Ginny spat, still holding her wand out defensively.

"Don't tell me this is about Pansy," he breathed sarcastically.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ginny asked scathingly.

"You're taking the book away from me as revenge for being in bed with Pansy," Draco drawled, eyes narrowed.

"Your extremely poor taste is none of my concern. I'm giving the book to Harry because it's selfish of me to keep it from him," Ginny stated flatly.

"Don't deny your nature, Weasley," Draco said offensively.

"What?"

"Everything you do is in your own self-interest," he scoffed. "Don't pretend you care about anyone else."

Ginny, infuriated, turned back to the fat lady. Draco put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "Impedimentia!" Ginny shouted. Draco froze, naturally. "Listen, you giant prick! I care deeply about Harry and would do anything to help him defeat the Dark Lord, even if it works against my own self interest. Our deal is off and you can go shag all the brainless concubines you want - just leave me alone!"

"Oh my!" the Fat Lady exclaimed, awoken.

Ginny broke the spell and put her hands on her hips. Draco looked murderous, but his voice was cool and steady. "Have it your way, Weasley. All I can ask is that you'll let me see the book one last time."

Ginny snorted. "And then I'll never see it again," she said.

"You can be there if you must," Draco said snidely.

Ginny seemed to be calculating her options in her head. "Fine, now," she said evenly. "Now or never," she repeated after seeing his expression.

Looking defeated and bitter, he just nodded. "I'll be at your room in a few minutes," she said in a smug tone. Draco, expression now blank, stormed off.

Five minutes later, Ginny approached Draco's room. She could hear an argument spilling out of his open door. Taking a deep breath, Ginny stepped through the doorway. Pansy froze in mid-sentence upon seeing Ginny. "Never again, Draco," she said quietly.

Draco looked exasperated. "It's not my-" he started to say.

"I'm not going to waste me time with someone who involves themselves with blood traitors," she hissed. "Besides, Zabini's shown an interest..."

"I'm not involved with her!" Draco protested. They both spoke as if Ginny weren't there.

"You chase after her just as we're about to have at it and then you return only to kick me out of your room! Now _she_ shows up!" Pansy screeched.

Draco seemed to lose patience once her voice had risen above a certain decible. "If you're leaving, stop whining and get out," he said.

Several emotions passed over Pansy's face before she slapped Draco across the face and strut with dignity from the room.

"Finished?" Ginny asked rudely.

Draco slowly turned to her, a red mark on his face. "I could really use an unforgivable on you right about now," he murmured.

Ginny sighed. "If I didn't know how to block curses from evil Death Eaters, I doubt I'd be alive now," she said with an eye roll.

Draco pursed his lips and was quiet, as if trying to restrain himself. Instead of replying, he went to his door and closed it. Ginny felt her pulse increase. Merely being alone with Draco, let alone in his own room, got her adrenaline pumping. She took her mind off of the matter; they would never be meeting again. She withdrew the book from her bag, plopped the bag on the floor, and then handed the book to Draco. Once he took it from her, she eyed him warily.

"Keep your pants on, Ginny," he said, glaring. "The book is destined for Potter, I know."

Ginny shrugged, pretending she didn't care, and went to sit at his desk. "May I sit there?" Draco asked with a sneer. Ginny got up, letting Draco take the seat like the gentleman he was. He quickly occupied himself with the book. After standing there for a few minutes, and seeing nowhere else to sit, she went and sat on his bed cautiously. He glanced over at her for a second, but when he didn't react (and instead went back to reading), she figured it was okay.

Minutes passed. Draco read. More minutes. More reading.

After finishing an entire section, Draco yawned. It wasn't too late- just about midnight. He could stay awake for a few hours before, no doubt, the stupid Weasley brat would pry the book out of his hands ever so righteously. How he'd love to sneak the book right out of her possession. Why he hadn't been devising a cunning plot to do so this whole time, he didn't know. Maybe he had overestimated their similarities, assuming she'd have to continue her obsession, him as part of it. Draco ran that thought through his mind again. He was her obsession? In a way, that was true. Her longing for knowledge and understanding of the Dark Arts increasingly involved him. He was her golden ticket. He was all she had that linked her to that world in a true way. In the way that he was someone she could bare her darkness to. She could use dark magic, talk of it, praise it, and obsess over it in front of him. There was no one else that she could expose this part of herself to. And in that same way, he was not unlike Tom. That thought brought a smile to Draco's lips.

"How will you feel once the book is gone?" Draco said, his back still turned to her. Silence. He turned to look over his shoulder, expecting to see an angry Ginny glowering at him, lips pursed shut. Instead, he saw a very vulnerable looking girl sleeping on his bed. He stood up and wandered over to look at her better, suddenly feeling excited. He'd never seen her so vulnerable before and it made him feel powerful.

She had fallen asleep on her side, her head resting on her hand as if she'd been propping herself up to keep on eye on him. Her eyes fluttered in her sleep. He momentarily wondered what she was dreaming about. Should he wake her in some rude fashion? Should he wake her at all? He could use a few hours with the book without the watchful Weasley monitoring his every move. As he was turning to return to his desk, he heard a low murmur, "Draco." He turned back, assuming she had woken, but was surprised to see that she was still asleep.

"Dreaming of me, now?" Draco asked with a smile. He moved closer and reached out to touch her face with his hand, on impulse. Her skin was warm, her cheeks red. He saw a faint smile tug at the corners of her mouth. He ran his fingers along her jawline and then timidly touched her hair. He pushed the stray wisps off her face. All of the sudden he had an intense urge to hear her say his name again. "Ginny?" he said quietly.

Ginny seemed to halfway break out of her sleep. "Mmmm," she replied, eyes still closed.

"Ginny?" he tried again, though still in a hushed tone.

"Yeah.. Draco..." she mumbled, shivering a little.

The humour of the situation brought another smile to his lips. Somewhere in that head of hers she knew he was talking to her. He tried something else, "Ginny, I'm taking the book." Immediately, one blue eye opened, flitted about, and then focused on him. Upon seeing him looming over her, she sprang to her feet. Just looking incredibly helpless and flustered, she charged over to the book and snatched it off the desk.

Draco jumped in front of the doorway to stop her. "I wasn't being serious!" he said. "I was just trying to wake you up!"

Ginny, still looking bewildered, tried to move past him. "I don't care!" she said quietly.

Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the door. She wriggled out of his arms and charged for the door again. This time he grabbed her wrist. With the book in her other hand, she swung it around and hit him in the face. He let her go, putting a hand to his eye momentarily. But before she got to the door this time, he had pushed her up against it, so it could not be opened. Holding her there with the weight of his body, he pried the book out of hands. Her hands free, she began to wildly slap at his face. He backed away from the onslaught, holding the book high over his head.

Ginny crossed her arms and glared. "I'm not going to jump for it," she said.

"Then you might as well leave now," he replied, smug.

She seemed about to scream with frustration when her face suddenly changed and appeared in a way he had never seen before. Her lips curled into a sneer. She slowly moved towards him, eyes locked on his. Draco actually felt a tinge of confusion as he backed away a little further. But in a few more slow steps, Ginny was right up against him. Without saying anything, she put a hand on his stomach and ran it up his torso. Draco frowned, but faltered, not knowing what was happening. The hand moved all the way up to touch his face. It slid along his brow and then gripped him lightly behind the neck. Her other hand snaked around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

As she leaned up, Draco began to look panic-stricken. When she was as close as she could get to his face, she whispered, "I want you."

Without letting any semblance of a thought pass through his mind, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her in, pressing his lips against hers - timidly at first, but as she complied, he deepened it gratefully. He felt her fingers gently snake their way through his hair. And the next thing he knew the book was slipping from his hands and he was being pushed away. Hardly realizing what was happening, he couldn't recover himself before Ginny was already off running down the corridor.

In the next moment, he was sprinting out the door after her. His blood boiled with unrestrained rage as he realized what she had just done - and how foolishly he had fallen for it! If he caught her, he was unsure about how much control he'd have over his actions. All he wanted to do was throw the stupid girl off a bridge or a cliff or... something taller! His long legs were quickly shortening the distance between them. He could see her red hair bouncing up and down in the distance as she jetted down the hall.

Swiftly closing in, he grabbed her and physically lifted her into his arms. She squealed with rage, kicking and punching with all her might. His iron grip on her held and he carried her off the main hallway and into the nearest classroom. As soon as they were in, he let her go and drew his wand, pointing it right in her face. "The book," he said. "Now!" If she didn't give it over willingly, he wouldn't stop short of prying it from her dead hands. As murderous as he was feeling, that was starting to look like the best option.

Ginny must have seen the murder in his eyes, because she immediately paled and tried to back away. "NO!" Draco shouted, advancing again. "NOW!" He quickly cast a silencing spell around the room. Ginny looked more nervous still.

"Draco..." she began, her voice unsteady.

"No!" he said again. "Just give me the book."

Summoning all her courage, she slowly said, "You'll have to take it from me."

The next second was filled with shouts and flashes of light. It ended with Ginny on the ground, Draco standing over her, wand aimed. Her mouth was wide and a misty essence was trailing from her mouth to his chest. He could feel all her power transferring to him and he reveled in the feeling, her just a useless mess at his feet. Then he began to see things. A little girl running through corridors screaming, a handsome black haired boy beaming, a snake poised to attack... and then himself. He was reading Tom Riddle's journal in the library, looking intent. Then he saw himself falling from his broom and he felt his stomach leap up into his throat in terror. He felt guilt, he felt fear, he felt worry. And then all of the sudden he felt his chest exploding with an intense emotion and he saw... himself... and he was leaning down, eyes closed rapturously...

Suddenly Draco jerked his wand away, breaking the spell, overwhelmed. He had used _Dementus Stethios_ on her... so.. were those her memories? Were those her emotions? He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, the book inches from her now limp hands. He knelt over her and lifted her up into his arms. Her eyes fluttered and she whispered, "Book.." He picked it up and placed it into hands. Her eyes opened weakly. "Draco.." she said, her voice a little louder.

With all of Ginny's feelings still coursing him, he couldn't help him himself and, despite the odd angle, Draco pushed his lips to hers. He wasn't sure if he felt her kiss back, but in the next second she had passed out. He got to his feet, Ginny still collapsed in his arms, and exited the classroom.

* * *

ahem 

End note - This is a long chapter and an incredibly speedy update. Please review!!!


	17. Pointing Fingers

Disclaimers - No owns.

A/N - I'm back! Updates galore!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Pointing Fingers

Ginny awoke wrapped in soft sheets and immediately felt out of place. Bearily, she sat up and recognized with a start the clean, cold interior of Draco Malfoy's bedroom. Her stomach did a somersault as she looked next to her- but luckily Draco himself was not present. Her thoughts raced back to last night. He had used dark magic on her again and she could still feel it insider her. He had not broken the spell as quickly as the time before. She had felt him taking things from her- memories, feelings, energy... and then, had he kissed her? Just as she was blacking out, hadn't he? She shook the thoughts out of her head , climbing out of his bed. The clock told her it was almost lunch. Wondering where Draco was and still helplessly disoriented and confused, she grabbed her stuff and darted out the door.

When she entered the Great Hall, her eyes immediately passed over the Slytherin table. Draco was there, quietly eating his breakfast as his House chatted around him. He looked drawn. She quickly sat down next to Hermione, the only one of her friends that was there. Hermione wasted no time.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, eyes wide.

Ginny blurted out the first excuse she could think of. "I was with Dean." Hermione only gaped. Ginny shrugged and began stuffing her face. Hermione muttered a good bye and left. Ginny hardly noticed. She set her eyes on Draco. He had some part of her. She felt so empty inside and tired, so tired. But in a few days it would be fine, right? The effects of the spell would wear off, she'd get some rest, the book would go to Harry...

The book! She looked in her bag and it wasn't there. Draco had it. She got up and walked deliberately across the hall to stand at his table. Everyone eyed Draco, not sure how they should react to her. He looked at her, expressionless, and got up. She followed him out of the Hall.

They walked to an empty part of the corridor and then he turned to her. "Hi," he said.

His greeting to her felt awkward and out of place. "Um..." Ginny's eyes shifted around nervously. "I just wanted to ask you about the book."

Draco looked equally nervous, an expression unfamiliar on his face. "Right," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I put it in my chest so it would be safe while we were-" he took a moment to look uncomfortable and gulp loudly "-sleeping. I can give it to you whenever you'd like it..."

Ginny studied her shoes. "Well as soon as possible," she said.

Draco looked down at his feet as well, something he never did. "Of course... yeah..." he muttered. "Um..."

"If we could just run by your room real quick..." Ginny trailed off.

"Sure," Draco nodded, only glancing at her quickly before looking off down the hall. They trudged down the hall side by side, not speaking until they reached his room. He held open the door for her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, her pulse quickening as the sight of his bed brought back the weird feelings she had awoken with. "Sorry I didn't make your bed, I-"

"It's okay," Draco interrupted as he opened his trunk with a flick of his wand.

Ginny used her own wand to make his bed. He turned to face her, book in hand. His mind raced as he thought about feeling his lips on hers again. The impulse was undeniable. Last night when he had used the spell on her he had felt emotions that were completely foreign to him. He had to know if all those emotions were hers, just part of the spell, or if they were his, created in reaction to hers. This draw that he suddenly felt towards her needed to be explained.

He approached her with the book, a knot in his stomach. He had never been so nervous about making a move on a girl before. No one ever rejected him. He had her alone in his room -he had to do it now. There might not be another chance. She was going to give the book to Harry and then there would be no excuse to see her. He stood there in front of her. An awkward moment passed. Her eyes moved from the book to his face and back again, as if unsure about his intentions. The greed he saw in her eyes made his urge stronger. He handed it to her, but even when she took hold of it, he didn't let go.

"You won't be able to give it away," he said. "I see it in your eyes." Ginny closed her eyes and pulled weakly on the book. "You need something dark to treasure, don't you? It reassures you, it makes you feel powerful. It satiates the twisted needs that hide under the surface." He let her tug the book entirely out of his grasp, but she didn't move. He closed the distance between them. "Tom was the greatest treasure of all, wasn't he? But you can't ever get him back and this measly journal is the last way for you to hold onto him- the last string that connects you." He trailed his fingers down the side of her face. She opened her eyes wide and they were swimming with desire. She was drinking in every word now. He couldn't stop himself. At first she was rigid when he kissed her, but slowly he felt her body lean into his and her lips began to move. He pushed her back against the wall and bent further down to kiss her neck. Between kisses, he whispered, "You can have me instead. I'll replace him. I'll do whatever-"

His sentence was cut off by Ginny's lips and this time she was pushing him back, her hands pulling at his robes. Just as his robes fell off him, he toppled backwards onto the bed. Ginny didn't waste a second joining him, her robes now also on the floor. She straddled his waist and pinned his left arm down. With her other hand she pulled up his sleeve to reveal the pale unmarked skin of his arm. Ginny looked down at him stonily. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, learning in for another kiss. She complied briefly, grinding her hips against his so that she heard a small groan escape him, and then whispered into his ear, "I want you to get it."

He tried to kiss her again. She went to his ear instead. She sucked at his lobe lightly, teeth grazing. "Get it," she whispered. He began to kiss her neck again. "Tell me you'll get it," she urged.

He flipped her off him and then rolled on top of her, still kissing her neck. "Get rid of the book," he said softly.

"Yes," she breathed, pulling his face up to kiss his mouth. With effort, she broke off the kiss a moment later and then stared into his eyes. "And you'll get the Dark Mark?"

Draco, who had been attempting to kiss her again, froze. "What!?" he asked, blinking. He looked back at her for a minute and then tore his gaze away. "No." He sat up and scooted away from her.

The abrupt end to whatever the hell was just happening snapped Ginny back to reality. She felt herself begin to shake. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was that!? The tension in the room threatened to drown her. Slowly, she sat up as well. "I..." she tried, but there was a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball. She swallowed. "I don't know why I did that, said that."

Draco continued to look at her warily. "I don't know why I did that, either. We're fucked."

"_I'm_ fucked," Ginny mumbled, her face now in her hands so he could barely hear her.

"Ginny," he said, "I just offered to be Tom Riddle for you."

Ginny didn't look up, but said, "Okay, you're fucked too." She made a choking noise into her hands. "But I'm the one who _wants_ a Tom Riddle. So I'm more fucked."

"Why? Why do you want him?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know until now." She spastically shook her head. "Arggh!!!!!" she cried. "What the FUCK!!!!!!!"

Draco managed to smile at her miniature tantrum. "Seriously," he said.

Ginny finally looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Fuck you!" she spat. "This is all your fault!"

Draco gaped at her in disbelief. "How is this my fault, you weirdo? You chased after me this whole time. You brought the book to me! If we're gonna point fingers here, then-" He lifted his hand and pointed his finger at her.

She had the decency to look ashamed.


	18. Secrets Are More Fun

Disclaimers - No owns.

A/N - Thanks for the few reviews I got. I just realized that this story isn't much like it's summary anymore. Oh well. I'm a terrible person.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Secrets Are More Fun

Oh the twisted webs we weave. Is that how the saying went? Ginny sighed. Whatever. It had started with something so simple- a little sister trying to antagonize an older brother. Ron was messing her shit up, so she wanted to assert her will over his. Simple. And now... How had it gotten to this point? She had gotten power crazy with it, wanted to take it farther than was necessary. Whatever her reasons were for bringing the book into it, she'd forgotten by now. But that spawned this irregular relationship she had with Draco. And now she could see it all so clearly- it was never about the book. She wanted to keep Draco in her life. Why? Why? WHY?

Everything was a jumble on confusion in her head, so she started with what she did know. It wasn't because she _liked_ Draco. There was really never, until recently, any sort of romantic attraction there. She enjoyed the reactions she got from Ron, but that was actually starting to become more trouble than it was worth what with Dean slandering her and Harry getting concerned and blah blah blah. Ron's crazy tantrums had started to be straight up annoying and far less satisfying anyhow. So if it wasn't about Ron, the book, or romantic feelings... then what?

Something was going on subconsciously, it seemed. The whole Tom Riddle thing. It was like getting close to someone dangerous and "dark", as Draco was _supposed_ to be, was a trigger for some deeply buried desire. She shivered. Some masochistic desire to be close to something evil? Did Tom really fuck her up that badly? Yesterday afternoon seemed to speak for itself. Draco played on those feelings and in an instant this _crazy_ Ginny took over and was all over him, asking him to get the Dark Mark. Where did that come from? Why did Draco do that? What did he want from her? Everything that happened was so far from normal, so out of character, so beyond her comprehension. She could hardly believe it actually happened.

But it did. So here she was outside the library, not going inside like she should be. Dinner was in a few minutes and she knew Harry and them would be there, pouring over their research as usual. She had to give them the book and she had to admit... she didn't want to. It was _hers_. It was her prize. But that didn't make sense and it didn't do any good for her to keep it. She needed to stop being this selfish nut job that was running around playing games with Draco Malfoy while there were more serious things to be done. Ginny needed a good strong dose of reality. Tom needed to be left in the past.

She marched forward, into the library, and straight to Harry's table in the corner. The three of them looked up at her as she approached. They looked exhausted.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said with a friendly smile.

Ginny tried to smile as brightly as she could. "Hey you guys," she replied.

"What's up?" Ron asked. Hermione went back to looking through the book that was in front of her.

Before she could change her mind, she blurted, "I have the book."

Hermione's head snapped up and they all focused on her, wide-eyed. "What?" they all sputtered in harmony.

She reached into her bag, pulled out the book, and let it drop into Harry's waiting hands. "Tom told me some clues on how to find it. I forgot about it for a long time after he was destroyed. But I remembered and figured it out. So... I hope it's useful," she said, unsure if that would be explanation enough. The looks on their faces told her it wouldn't be. So she added, "I'm starving. Gotta run!" And she nearly sprinted out of the library.

The Great Hall was ringing with laughter and talk of weekend plans. It was Friday- Thank God! Ginny knew the trio wouldn't be joining her for dinner, another thing to be thankful for, so she sat with Colin. He began to excitedly discuss his Christmas plans with her. She was only half listening as she tried to surreptitiously keep an eye on Draco. He was back to his usual self, in all appearances- laughing with his friends, his arm around Pansy seated next to him. Ginny tried to ignore the protests that were shouting inside her and she shoved a huge bite of lasagna into her mouth. "Aahh!" she yipped, spitting the bite back out.

Colin stopped talking and grinned. "Too hot?" he asked.

She nodded and took a sip of her water. When she looked back over at Draco, he was watching her, looking amused. Of course he would catch her right when she was doing something stupid, as usual. How irritating. But why did it matter, right? It shouldn't matter. Giving the book back was the first step in putting things right. The next step was ending this fascination, or whatever it was, that she had with Draco. She needed to grow up.

But of course Draco had to get up and start making his way over to her. Colin must have noticed her expression, because he looked behind him. He turned back to her, glaring. "Great, Ginny," he muttered.

Ginny glared back. "It's not my fault!" she hissed.

Colin rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid," he said.

Before Ginny could argue further, Draco was standing over them. "Hello," he said, with feeling.

Silence.

"Okay..." he murmured, more subdued. "Uh... I was just hoping you could help me with this Herbology thing I have to do."

"What?" Ginny snapped, incredulous.

"You know... to pay me back for all that help I gave you in Potions..." he elaborated.

Colin was paying close attention to his dinner. "I wasn't aware I was going to _owe_ you," Ginny replied.

"Well you do," he stated bluntly.

Ginny's face was getting redder by the second. "You must really suck at Herbology, Malfoy. I'm a year below you."

"Yup," he agreed, smirking.

"Isn't there somebody in your own year that might be better suited?" she countered.

"No one else owes me," he fought back.

"Come on now. Any Slytherin would do whatever you said," Ginny tried.

"Well then how are you going to repay me?" he asked, his tone rich with implications. Colin nearly choked on his dinner roll.

Ginny's hands curled into fists. "Fine," she spat.

"Meet me in the library," he ordered before trotting back to his table.

Colin was trying to collect himself. "What was that?" he breathed.

"Beats me," Ginny replied, playing innocent.

"Right," Colin said with another eye roll. Ginny chucked a carrot at him.

A half hour later, Ginny was walking into the library, still fuming about her current predicament. Draco hadn't really tutored her in Potions, so she didn't owe him anything. They both knew that. So that's why he brought it up in front of Colin, where the charade had to be continued. He probably thought he was so clever. What did he want, anyways? He seemed happy enough with Pansy and he knew she didn't have the book...

Ginny cringed when she spotted Draco sitting alone at a table within view of Harry and the others. They were still slaving away at their research, of course. Cursing inwardly, she slid into the seat across from him. "What do you want?" she asked venomously.

"Calm down," he said, smirking.

"I won't!" she growled, as quietly as she could. Harry, Hermione and Ron were probably glaring daggers into her back. She didn't dare look over at them.

"So they have the book now, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied evenly, teeth gritted.

"Now there's no reason for you to see me," he stated.

"Correct," she confirmed.

"Done playing bad girl?" His smirk turned into a sneer.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Ginny crossed her arms and kept her eyes fixed angrily on him.

"You don't want to talk to me?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing. "Would you like me better if I got the Dark Mark?"

Ginny blanched. "No! I mean- I- Don't ever bring that up again!" she sputtered.

"Why?"

"That wasn't me!" she replied.

"I felt what you feel," Draco said evenly.

Ginny started to panic at the direction of the conversation. She shot a glance over her shoulder and saw Ron glowering at her. "Do we have to do this here?" she asked, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"What is 'this' that we're doing?" he pressed.

"You're trying to get me to say something," Ginny responded. "You're fishing for something."

Then came the real surprise. Draco's expression softened and he reached across the table. Ginny knew she _meant_ to recoil, but she stayed stone-still, her pulse quickening. Very carefully, he ran his fingers down the side of her face and then cupped her cheek in his palm. She closed her eyes. It was over- she was on autopilot. Some other Ginny was taking over. When he began to retract his hand, she caught it in hers and held it. When she opened her eyes, his were boring into hers, wildly alight.

And then he froze like that. Ginny felt herself flying out of her seat and it took her a second to realize that Ron had grabbed her and was carrying her out of the library. Once they were clear of the doors, she allowed herself to yell, "What the FUCK, Ron!" She squirmed out of his grasp.

Ron looked oddly calm. Hermione had followed him, but Harry must have stayed behind. Good for Harry. At least _he_ knew they had better things to do than babysit Ron's little sister. "This isn't a game, Ginny," Ron said through gritted teeth. "Malfoy is on the wrong side! On the side that wants to kill Harry- kill all of us!" Hermione reached out on impulse and grabbed Ron's hand, her expression revealing her fear. They reminded Ginny of two parents presenting a united front as they lectured their child.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

Ron's face turned a dark shade of red and she saw him squeeze Hermione's hand. This time Hermione spoke. "We know because nothing from our experiences with Malfoy has ever told us differently."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Ginny said.

"We can't afford that," Ron snapped. "I can't believe you're doing this!"

"Doing what?!" Ginny cried.

"Doing... Malfoy!" he said the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'm not!" Ginny protested. "I... uh... I..."

"Ran out of excuses, eh?" Ron accused.

It was true. There was no way to explain the exchange that Ron had just witnessed in the library. She couldn't even explain it to herself. She put her face in her hands. "I don't really know what's going on..." she mumbled.

"I'll say!" Ron snorted. "You're in too far over your head!"

Ginny stood up as straight as she could and crossed her arms over her chest. "What I do is my business," she stated. "I'm not betraying anyone. Your assumptions are way off. You need to let me deal with my life on my own. If I need help, I'll ask you. But your constant policing is inappropriate and exacerbates the situation. So just... give me some space." And without waiting for another volatile response, she skittered back into the library.

She countered Ron's _petrificus totalis_ on Draco. He leapt from his chair and started forward, but Ginny put her hands on his chest to stop him. He stopped and looked down at her, his eyes raging. "Can we skip this part?" she asked quietly. He clenched his jaw. Ginny looked over at Harry, who was still ignoring them, absorbed into his reading. Hermione and Ron were still gone. So, very carefully, Ginny took Draco's hand again and lead him away. He followed stiffly.

She didn't want to lead him out of the library because Hermione was probably trying to subdue Ron in the corridor and the last thing anyone needed was for Ron and Draco to see each other right now. So they weaved through random bookshelves until they got to an empty section. She let go of his hand and turned to face him. Of course he still looked like he was about to strangle someone. Ginny wasn't sure what to say.

"He's just very protective of me..." she muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Draco hissed, grabbing her around the waist. "Then he would hate it if I did this-" And he bent down and kissed her forcefully, angrily. Ginny felt like she was an audience watching a show. She wasn't in control. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned up into the kiss. After a few moments, the anger faded and the kiss turned softer, but more passionate. Slower, but more deliberate.

When the kiss ended, Ginny's arms stayed locked around his neck. So they just stared at each other. "I may never say this again, so listen," he murmured. It seemed like he was forcing the words out. "I've never..." He faltered and then took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I've never _felt_ this way before." His jaw clenched, as if restraining himself from saying anything more. Ginny's nerves were quivering and she felt like a balloon getting filled with air, but she was getting too full and felt she might pop. She leaned up and kissed him again, unable to resist.

When that kiss ended, Ginny willed herself to let go of him. She stepped back, sighing. "So?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"So... Is this secret? Do I still have to see you with Pansy all the time?" Ginny blurted.

Draco smirked. "Does that bother you?" he asked.

"No," she lied.

"Secrets are more fun," Draco said. "So let's keep this a secret."

"And what is 'this'?" Ginny stepped closer to him.

"Hell if I know," Draco replied, pulling her against him again.


	19. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

Disclaimers - No owns.

A/N - I'm very very grateful for the fact that despite my long break from writing, people came back. Special thanks to Sharap'n, whose humour I so greatly enjoy, not to mention her honest reviews. Also, Rey of Sunshine, THANKS! Okay bitch mode. I'm getting more messages telling me that people are adding this fic to their alerts than ones telling me people are reviewing this fic. Don't get me wrong- I appreciate BOTH signs of love. However... and I can't stress this enough... I love reviews more than anything. So if you like this story enough to add it to your alerts, please just drop me a line saying what you like about it or more importantly- what you DIDN'T like!!! Hell, I even love me a good flame! Sorry for the begging, but I have no shame.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

Ginny couldn't wait to get down to breakfast and she was using any excuse available to make that okay. She'd given the book to Harry, right? She did her duty. Now her actions weren't affecting anyone but herself and she was free to be as crazy and risky as she wanted. And besides, Draco wasn't as evil as everyone thought he was. She should know. She was the one who was throwing herself at him, begging him to get the Dark Mark a few nights ago. At the pace they were going, he could have agreed and charged forward and fucked her brains out. But he didn't. He had stopped and moved _away _from her, as if repulsed by her request. Ginny cringed as she remembered that night. It would have taken a truly dedicated psychopath not to be repulsed by her behavior that night.

The Great Hall was hardly crowded, as was usual on a Saturday morning. Most kids would take full advantage of the weekend, sleeping in and coming down later for lunch instead. Ginny would normally include herself in that group, but... There he was. Draco sat in his usual spot at the Slytherin table, but today Blaise was seated next to him instead of Pansy. Triumph. His eyes immediately met hers and they both smiled. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty about this. Blaise followed Draco's gaze and spotted Ginny as well. He waved. Ginny, feeling awkward, only lifted her hand slightly. Pansy also turned to look, well _glare_, at her. Ginny was surprised when she felt a sneer form on her face as she locked eyes with the competition.

Luckily, Harry had not noticed any of this and therefore she didn't have to withstand questioning when she sat down across from him. Harry didn't look like he was noticing much of anything. His eyes were drooping and he was chewing a mouth full of eggs at an irregularly slow pace. "Just you this morning?" Ginny asked, piling food on her plate.

Harry hardly reacted to her arrival. "They're sleeping," he mumbled through the eggs.

"Looks like that's what you should be doing, Harry dearest," Ginny said brightly. Her mood this morning was amazing. Nothing could bring her down.

Harry's eyes closed a bit further. "Haven't... gone to... bed..." he yawned, "... yet..."

Ginny laughed. "Well I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out the solution to this predicament," she grinned.

Harry's eyes were now closed and his mouth was open, revealing half-chewed eggs. Ginny kicked him underneath the table. He awoke with a start and then started to cough loudly as he tried to avoid choking on the eggs. He spat them out.

"Attractive," Ginny commented. Harry's eyes were already closing again. Ginny gave him a second kick to the shin. "Go to bed."

He slowly, slowly got to his feet and then preceded to stumble towards the doors. By the looks of it, they stayed up pretty damn late. Harry didn't go to sleep at all. That was good- they'd probably be sleeping through most the day. And that meant Ginny didn't need to be afraid of getting ambushed again by Ron. She looked over at Draco, who was looking as delighted as she was. He was laughing hysterically at something Blaise was saying. Ginny shoveled food into her mouth faster.

Five minutes later, she was getting to her feet. She didn't like breakfast much anyways and it was boring sitting by herself, watching Draco enjoying himself. She hastily advanced on the Slytherin table. Draco practically jumped out of his seat when Ginny got close and then they were standing face to face. Ginny tried her best to look mad. She crossed her arms. "Look Malfoy, I'm not wasting my time tutoring you in Herbology while I'm still failing in Potions," she growled, brow furrowed.

"It's not my fault if you're too dim-witted to catch on," Draco shot back. "I can only do so much. I can't cure stupidity."

Ginny snorted. "Right," she scoffed. "And that's why you've been begging me to help you in Herbology... because I'm stupid. That makes so much sense!"

"I guess you're one of those types that are only good at one thing," he replied.

"Puh-lease, Malfoy!" Ginny cried. "I can beat you in anything except potions."

"Want to test that?" Draco hissed, drawing his wand.

Ginny just laughed in his face, not moving to get her own. "You're only challenging me here because you know the professors will break us up before I can beat you," she stated bluntly.

"Outside?" he asked, teeth gritted.

She responded by whipping around and stalking out of the Hall. Draco followed. Blaise watched them go with a humoured expression while Pansy looked confused.

Ginny didn't stop walking until she had lead Draco around a corner of the castle. The second they were out of sight, Ginny leapt on him. Draco struggled to put his wand away as they fell to the ground. It ended up just rolling away from them in the grass. Ginny laughed as she pressed her lips against his, pushing him so he was flat on the ground. He growled into her lips and pushed her off of him. She rolled away before he could pin her down. Draco's wand was right next to her, so she grabbed it. He saw the move, but she was already on her feet and running before he could lunge for her again.

"Not cool!" Draco cried, getting up and pursuing.

Ginny lead him into a small cluster of trees and then turned on him. "Petrificus totalis!" she shouted. Draco made a ridiculous motion with his left hand, as if he were going to deflect the spell, and then stopped in his tracks and fell over. Ginny took a moment to fall over as well, rolling around in the grass, laughing her ass off. After a few minutes, she calmed down a bit and crawled over to him.

He was still posed like he was running, but he was laying on his side. He was looking up at Ginny out of the corner of his eyes. A death glare. She snickered a bit more, sitting on her feet by his back so it was more difficult for him to see her. She reached into his robes and put his wand back where it belonged. He let out a low growl. She grinned. "You're looking a bit _stiff_, Draco," she speculated.

She ran her hands down his back a few times. Then she leaned down over him. Slowly, she began kissing his face, his ears, his neck, his lips. Her right hand wound its way through his hair. Quickly, she retracted her hand as if it had been burned. "Yuck!" she cried, wiping her hand on his robes. "Do you really need to do that to your hair?" She took her wand out and a moment later all the grease was gone from his hair. Ginny smiled, liking how he looked with his hair normal. He growled again.

"Fine, fine," Ginny mumbled, frowning. She got up and started walking away, disappearing as she left the small circle of trees. A moment later, her head came back in sight. "Oh yeah..." She flicked her wand at him and took off. Draco was up in a heartbeat, running after her like a madman. Ginny was already rounding the corner of the castle.

"Fuck," Draco breathed, following close behind her. But it was no use; he would not get his revenge. Students had begun waking and were milling around outside on the lawns. A passing Slytherin gave him a weird look and he realized his hair- his beautiful hair- probably looked like a mess. He fell in step with Ginny. "You're gonna pay," he murmured, still looking straight ahead as if he were not speaking to her.

"I hope so," she trilled, laughing. Her mood today really was fantastic.

The corners of his mouth twitched. "My room. Now."

Ginny skipped ahead without a reply. When she was out of sight, Draco allowed himself a smile. He'd never felt this way around a girl before. It was easy to be around her, yes, but also easy to have _fun_ with her. The only person he had ever acted this way around before was his best friend, Blaise. Girls before Ginny were girls that he wanted in a detached, possessive sort of way. He would never admit it, but he actually wanted to be Ginny's friend as well as her lover. She was like... a partner. He shuddered and pushed the mushy thoughts out of his head. They made him feel weird.

Conveniently, Blaise helped sweep aside his thoughts. "Where are you off to?" he called, intercepting Draco before he could enter the castle.

Draco looked in the direction Ginny had gone. "Uhhh... studying..." he answered distractedly.

Blaise smirked. "So while you are off 'studying', do you mind if I go have a chat with that red head of yours?"

Draco's attention was now fully on Blaise. "You know I'm not studying, you ass. And don't even go near her."

"I saw her bouncing by a second ago. She looked excited," Blaise said, still smiling. "Come off it, Draco. I think Weasley and I would get along _nicely_."

The way he emphasized that last word made Draco narrow his eyes at his friend. "I think your asshole and my wand would get along nicely too," Draco hissed.

"Don't threaten me with a good time!" Blaise grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed past him into the castle.


	20. The Woes of Draco's Pathetic Existence

Disclaimers - No owns.

A/N - Someone mentioned in their review that they wanted my chapters to be longer. This is one about twice as long as my average, I think. Take that! I hope you guys like it. Show me some love.

* * *

Chapter Twenty - The Woes of Draco's Pathetic Existence

Draco approached his door with caution. Slowly he pulled out his wand and tapped it to the lock. A second later he felt little arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He turned himself around within the embrace and looked down at Ginny. She had an impish grin on her face as she rested her chin against his chest, her head angled upwards so she meet his gaze. He tried not to smile, the impulse making him uncomfortable. "So hyper today..." he muttered.

Ginny's grin widened. "Well I can go take this energy elsewhere if you don't want to show me inside," she replied.

He ran a hand down the side of her face affectionately. "I'll show you more than that," he said cheesily. Taking her hand, he pulled her into the room behind him.

Ginny's mood flattened a bit upon entering his room. This room was scene to so many bizarre moments between she and Draco. She looked over at him as he threw his robe across his chair and set his wand down. In a matter of days, they had managed to turn everything around. It was effortless. It was so easy being this way with him once she finally let go and stopped holding back. Now she was just doing whatever felt right and she gave up trying to find sense in any of it. She was officially going with the flow.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he came up behind her and began to gingerly remove her robe.

"How we've changed," she said immediately, already having wanted to ask him about it before he posed the question. She turned to look at him. He avoided her eyes and threw her robe over his chair. "What happened?"

Draco shrugged, still looking around his room, not at her. "I guess our awesome chemistry just couldn't be denied any longer," he answered, his tone mock-dramatic.

Ginny let it go. "Something like that," she said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "So what were you going to show me?"

Draco finally met her gaze and wrapped both his arms around her. Ginny _nearly_ blushed from the way he was looking at her. He bent down and kissed her softly. She leaned up on her tiptoes to deepen it, but he pulled away and was looking at her again. She scowled under the examination. His expression didn't change. "What?" she asked.

Draco's jaw clenched. "I'm feeling very... weird," he rasped, so quietly she could barely hear him.

Ginny frowned. He was not feeling the same way after all. She stepped back to disengage from him, but he didn't let go of her. "Don't misunderstand," he said, as if reading her thoughts.

"You're confusing me," she stated bluntly.

"You're confusing _me_," he retorted.

Ginny shook her head. "Don't make this complicated," she said. "Do you want me to be here or not?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again a moment later. He did this a few times, as if struggling to figure out what to say. This was so unlike the Draco she was used to. After a good minute of this, Ginny gave up. With a harsh yank of her arms, she lowered Draco's face to hers and kissed him. His reaction was agreeable. A moment later she felt herself falling backwards onto his bed, pinned underneath him.

Draco was overwhelmed. There was a division inside him. There was some instinct screaming at him to stop, to detach, before he lost control over his nature. Something was threatening to break through and Draco felt an incredible fear of it. But there was another part of him that felt like a prisoner being freed from jail after ten years. That part of him was saying, "All I want is to get what I want." And it was getting that.

Draco began to reach up her skirt, but stopped when Ginny began laughing into his mouth. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her with an inquiring expression. "You must think I really like you," she said, still laughing slightly.

His expression shifted to a more neutral one, but his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Huh?" was all he managed to say.

"That or I'm very different from the types of girls you usually see," she continued, picturing Draco with his arms wrapped around Pansy. "Yes, that must be it."

Draco stared at her blankly. "I'm not sure that I follow..." he trailed off.

Ginny reached up, her eyes scanning his face, and fluffed his hair a few times. "Do you think we're going to have sex?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed, beginning to realize what she was getting at. "Not anymore I don't," he muttered, rolling off of her and sitting up, his legs dangling over the side of the bed. She shifted onto her side, propping her head up with her hand so she could look at his profile.

"Yeah I figured it would be hard for you to be with me," she said.

"Be with you?" he asked. "Are we together in some way?"

Ginny ignored his tone and made an effort not to be offended. "I'm fifteen, Draco. I'm not going to sleep with you." Draco looked like he was going to argue, but he closed his mouth and simply sighed loudly. He'd never been rejected before. When he didn't say anything, she sat up as well. "I think we should talk about all of this."

"Why?" he nearly growled, crossing his arms like a little kid.

"Or I could just leave..." she said, getting up. "But it would be a lot easier if we just communicated about all this."

Draco wouldn't look at her. "It's fine. I get it."

"So I'm going to assume, based on your reaction, that what you wanted from all of this was a good shag. And as you won't be getting that, I should continue on my merry way?" she attempted to clarify.

Draco was irritated with her straight-forwardness. Whatever was threatening to break through before was now settling back into its cage. "If that's how you see it," he said evenly.

Ginny began putting her robe back on. "That is how I see it," she confirmed. "But I'd like to know if I'm wrong."

Draco scoffed. "And what did _you_ want from this? Someone to hold hands with?"

Ginny had finished putting on her robe and now stood there facing him, hands clasped in front of her. "Honestly, I had no expectations," she answered. "I was just doing what felt right." She was trying her best not to lose her patience with his petulant attitude.

"Obviously we're feeling different things, then," he said.

Ginny had the distinct feeling that everything was getting impossibly muddled. "Well then... This was short-lived..." she replied awkwardly. When he didn't respond, she started for the door. "Guess I'll just..." She glanced over at him. He still wasn't looking at her. She opened the door. "Draco?"

"What?" he snapped, finally looking at her.

She took a deep breath. "I get over people," she stated clearly.

"Congrats," he mumbled, looking away from her again.

"Right then," she muttered, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Ginny streamed down the stairs angrily. He didn't have to be like that. It would have been so simple if he could have just explained himself. But he was making her do all the work, turning the questions around on her, making everything her responsibility. She couldn't believe she had been able to restrain herself from wringing his stubborn little neck. And what was all that before? In the library he had said he'd 'never felt this way before'. Lies, apparently. Lies to get her into bed with him. She felt like such an idiot. He was Draco Malfoy! Of course all this was just another cruel scheme of his. Maybe some stupid bet he made that he could get with Ron Weasley's little sister. Oh but she had made it so easy for him! She basically put herself into his greedy, groping hands!

Absolutely mortified, Ginny sped outside and towards the Quidditch field. She needed to let off some steam.

Students from various houses were scattered around the field- some in the air, some in the sand, and some sitting together in the seats. She groaned out loud as she realized she'd forgotten to go grab her broom. She spotted Ron sitting next to Hermione and headed over to them. "Hey," she said.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed her approaching. Their heads snapped up to look at her, surprised. Ron's eyes narrowed. "Hi Ginny," Hermione said politely.

"Did Harry make it back to Gryffindor?" Ginny asked, faking a smile. "He was falling asleep mid-chew during breakfast. It took quite a few kicks to get him going."

Hermione sighed, not finding humour in Ginny's words. "I'm worried about him. He's barely sleeping these days," she said, eyes flitting over to Ron.

Ron stopped looking angry and began to look worried as well. "Stupid... Working too hard..." he grumbled quietly.

Ginny eyed Ron's broom. "Want to pass the quaffle around a bit?" she asked.

Ron looked at her skeptically. They hadn't done anything together in ages. "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend," Ron sneered.

"Ron..." Hermione started.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "And as you're the one who's responsible for that..."

"Seriously?" Ron asked, perking up. "I scared Malfoy off?"

"Dean. I'm talking about Dean," Ginny snapped.

"Not this again..." Hermione grumbled, putting her face in her hands.

"So you're still trying to deny your involvement with Malfoy?" Ron cried incredulously.

"It's really none of your business," Ginny replied, her temper almost out of control.

"Hell it isn't!" Ron squealed. "I don't want to see my little sister running around with-"

"Look Ron!" Ginny suddenly yelled, snapping. "I didn't come here to argue with you about my ridiculously irrelevant love life! I came here to play some fucking quidditch! If I have to hear one more word about that fucking Malfoy prat, I'm going to hex someone!" Her murderous look matched her threats.

Ron turned red in the face, but kept his mouth closed. After a moment he burst out laughing. Ginny and Hermione gaped at him. "Malfoy now, is it?" he chuckled. "Okay little sis, let's play."

"Accio broom!" Ginny called, twirling her wand through the air. A minute later her broom zipped into her hand. She hated doing that, but she was far too lazy to hike back to her room. The second she was up in the air, she felt better. She and Ron started to pass the quaffle back and forth. After a while, others joined in and pretty soon they had a fairly legitimate quidditch game happening.

"I want to play beater," Ginny called to everyone. She wasn't really good at that position, but she felt the uncontrollable need to _hit_ something.

"I was just leaving," a Ravenclaw boy offered, amusement displayed across his face. He handed off the bat to her.

"Great..." Ron grumbled. "Now we need another chaser."

"Can I play?" came a voice from down below. They all looked down to see Blaise standing beneath them, broom in hand.

"Why would we-"

"Sure," Ginny said, cutting off Ron's protests. Now she had a target- Draco's best friend. "We need a chaser."

Blaise zipped into the air and Ginny didn't waste any time. Pretty soon Blaise was spending more time dodging bludgers than he was tossing the quaffle. Ginny could barely contain her glee and even laughed aloud a few times, when Blaise's expression was particularly priceless. The kid who was the other beater on her team began to make a concerted effort to beat the bludgers away from Blaise, eyeing Ginny like she was a madman. So she took a break. Her arm was getting sore, anyhow.

Blaise approached her so they were flying a few feet apart. "Bloody hell, Ginny!" he cried. "What did I ever do to you?"

Ginny didn't even attempt to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about," she smirked.

Blaise took her off guard by looking pleasantly amused. He smirked back. "Oh I know what this is about..." he said.

Ginny pointed her nose into the air and looked away from him, turning to fly in a separate direction. She went back to inundating Blaise with bludgers.

"As sorry as I am to interrupt this thrilling game you are having..." a voice called from below. Ginny's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Without hesitation, she maneuvered around and hit the bludger in a new direction. "... It's time for Slytherin team practice. That means we get the-"

Draco stopped talking when he spotted the bludger speeding towards him. Deftly, he leaped onto his broom and made to get away, but the bludger clipped the back of his broom and sent it spinning in circles. Draco rocketed upwards, spinning out of control. He made an arch, but before he could hit the ground, he managed to stabilize himself. Everyone was laughing- Ron the loudest.

"Everyone off the field!" Draco yelled, visibly trying to contain his rage. He was giving Ginny the death stare. She focused on looking as smug as she possibly could, which wasn't at all hard. The other kids grumbled about not being able to finish their game, but Ginny went happily. Blaise touched down next to her.

"Exactly what I thought," he drawled.

"Oh you're so smart!" Ginny cried sarcastically.

Blaise laughed. She sat down on the bleachers, stretching her sore arm. Blaise sat next to her. "So what did he do?" he asked.

Ginny ignored his question. "Is there some reason you're attempting to engage me in conversation?" she asked, watching the Slytherin team as they began practice.

"I like you," he confessed with a shrug. "I was glad Draco was with you."

Blaise's topic choice was making Ginny feel irritated again. She noticed Draco looking at them as he hovered mid-field. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you can rest assured that it won't work with me. I've learned my lessons," she said.

"That bad?" he pressed. "Draco's such a dope about women."

"A dope?" Ginny grinned. "You think Draco's a dope?"

"Well I would go so far as to say he knows absolutely nothing about women except how to shag them," he said.

"Hah!" Ginny cried.

"And that's why he always ends up with the most dreadful girls," he continued. Ginny glared. "No, I don't mean you. You're an exception. But obviously he failed with you. Case and point."

Ginny didn't know why Blaise was telling her all this. Against her better judgement, she was interested. "He was aiming too high," Ginny said. "He should stick with what he deserves- sluts and whores."

"Harsh," Blaise replied, but nodded anyways. "Draco sees girls as sexual objects. He never bothered with them at all until he lost his virginity. And then the girls that he attracted were ones that relied solely on their sexuality for attention. Those are the sluts you mentioned. It's easy for him. They flaunt their sex and he takes it. I knew he was in trouble when he was trying to get somewhere with you. I'm sure he didn't know what to do. Sex is the basis for every single relationship he's ever had with the opposite sex, apart from his mother. It's like... It's like..."

"I get it," Ginny said. "He's a prick."

"Well most guys are," Blaise half-defended.

"You don't need to tell me that," Ginny replied.

"I guess I feel bad for him," Blaise muttered. "I guess that's why I'm trying to explain."

"Well I don't go backwards," she stated firmly. "I don't linger on guys. I get over them."

"I've always admired how strong-willed the Weasley family is," Blaise smiled.

Ginny took a moment to look shocked. "Right," she said in disbelief. "That's..."

"Barely believable, I know," Blaise shrugged. "Draco and I are very different from our families. Draco has a bit more trouble-"

"Enough about Draco," Ginny cut in. "You're tolerable enough to talk to, but I'm not interested in the woes of Draco's pathetic existence."

"Wow," Blaise grinned.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder he likes you," he said. Ginny scoffed, but couldn't help looking over at Draco. He was still watching them.

"Bully for him," she grumbled, getting to her feet. "I've got assignments to catch up on. I'll see you."

"Mum's the word!" Blaise called after her.


	21. Let's See How Bad Blaise's Advice Is

Disclaimer - I disclaim!

A/N - I haven't updated in a while but you have no one to blame but yourselves! I want reviews, god damn it! They make me feel special.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One - Let's See How Bad Blaise's Advice Is

Blaise was sitting in the common room spacing out while attempting to do homework when suddenly a girl was sitting on his lap. Blaise sighed. "Hi Pansy."

"Blaise," she greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck and batting her lashes at him flirtatiously.

"I'm guessing you're about to pry information from me, right?" he asked, scowling at her.

Pansy giggled humorlessly. "What is Draco doing with that Weasley girl?" she hissed.

Blaise looked confused. "I know he was tutoring her a while back," he replied.

"That's not what I mean," Pansy spat.

"I'm not a mind reader, Pansy," he sighed.

"Something's going on between them," she snapped. "He fancies her."

"I never said that," he defended.

"You don't have to," Pansy huffed.

"Then why are you asking me?" he wondered.

"Because you're going to tell me every single detail I want to know," Pansy answered.

"About the tutoring?" Blaise tried to clarify.

Pansy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't play with me, Blaise," she warned.

"I'm sort of confused here..." he replied.

"I'll tell my dad what I heard you and Draco talking about," she threatened.

"Not this again!" Blaise cried. "You're totally making that up! We never said anything like that! Don't spread lies about us to the wrong crowd, Pansy. This isn't a game!"

"Exactly," she confirmed. "So start talking."

Blaise sighed loudly. "Fine," he gave in. "If you must know... Draco thought he could seduce the Weasley brat and in doing so squeeze out some of Potter's secrets. Turns out she's more difficult than he'd imagined."

Pansy studied his face carefully, as if the lie would show itself in his features. "Good enough," she growled, getting up off of him. "This better be the truth." Then she was gone.

Blaise rubbed his face with his hands. He had gotten barely a second to collect himself when he felt himself getting yanked from his chair. And then he was standing face to face with Draco. "What did you tell her?" he demanded angrily.

"I told her you were trying to seduce Ginny to get to Potter," Blaise said smugly, as if he had accomplished his life's work.

"Not Pansy, you idiot!" Draco seethed. "What were you saying to Ginny earlier?"

Blaise smirked. "Calm down, Draco," he said. "You're acting like a mad man."

Draco just glared with even more intensity. "Tell. Me. Now," he said each word with perfect emphasis.

Blaise shrugged. "Why do you care, anyways?" he asked. "You're not with her, are you?"

"She's _not_ fair game," Draco stated, his fists clenched.

"I don't know why you're getting so mad at me," Blaise replied. "She's just a girl."

"If you attempt anything with Ginny, I will happily curse you into insanity," Draco threatened.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise accused.

Draco took a deep breath. "Just don't cross me on this one," he said. "I'm serious."

"Won't you explain what's going on? I'm kind of in the dark here," Blaise negotiated. "If you care so much about her, why aren't you with her?"

"She doesn't want me," Draco muttered through gritted teeth, as if barely able to talk.

"Yeah right!" Blaise snorted. "That's a load of shit."

"Well that's what she told me," Draco spat.

"She actually said 'I don't want you'?" Blaise checked.

"Basically," Draco replied. "What did she say to you?"

Blaise pursed his lips, deliberating. "She wouldn't say much," he answered.

Draco could tell Blaise was going to dance around the issue. "Fine," he surrendered.

"Don't act so pathetic, Draco," Blaise reproached. "You know what to do."

"Huh?" Draco looked hopeful.

"You're forgetting the basics, my friend," Blaise lectured. "When a girl is playing too hard to get, make her jealous. Go after her friend, flaunt other girls in front of her, act completely disinterested, et cetera..."

"So you can swoop in and pick up the pieces," Draco stated.

Blaise sighed. "You've never acted like this before, Draco," he replied. "I'm not stupid. Besides, I don't really find her all that attractive."

Draco took a moment to look mutinous, but then he smiled widely. "Right then," he said. "Well I'm off to bed."

* * *

They avoided each other, though Ginny had half-expected him to chase after her a bit once his embarrassment wore off. Maybe he wasn't embarrassed. He could just not care anymore, not after realizing he wasn't going to get her in bed with him. Ginny figured it didn't matter- she didn't want him anyways. Or so she attempted to convince herself. She was careful not to even look at him anymore.

Winter break was fast approaching and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Her parents were going to go visit Charlie in Romania without her and Ron, but they said Bill could come babysit them if they still wanted to come home. Hermione had invited them to spend Christmas with her, but Ginny wasn't about to get herself stuck with Ron and Hermione and all their romantic tension. Harry was staying at Hogwarts, as usual, and she was thinking she might do the same. It was a strange way to spend Christmas. Usually her mom was insistent that they all be together, but things must be changing now that even her youngest was only two years from adulthood.

Ginny plopped down across from Harry at dinner one evening and decided to breech the subject. "So you're here for Christmas, right?" she inquired.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Aren't I always?"

"Right," she said. "Well I think I'll be staying as well."

"Are you crazy?" Harry cried. "You have a chance to get away for a couple weeks and you're staying? That's ridiculous!"

"I've been known to be ridiculous," she replied. Hermione and Ron joined them.

"Well we all know that, Ginny," Ron cut in, hearing her last statement. Hermione laughed.

"Ron," Harry continued. "Tell Ginny she's delirious. She wants to stay here for holiday!"

Ron gave Harry a shifty look. "Uh... Well... I mean... If that's what she wants..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was also awkwardly flitting her eyes about. "Oh," was all Harry said, realizing what was transpiring.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said. "At least you won't be alone now!"

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, I suppose that could be nice."

"_Could?_" Ginny sounded offended.

Harry just laughed and went back to eating. Ron and Hermione were talking in quiet, excited voices to each other. Ginny sighed, aggravated. She hated it when the conversation ended. It meant she wouldn't be distracted and that meant she would slip up and accidentally look at Draco. Sure enough, her eyes were suddenly dead set on him. He wasn't paying much attention to his housemates, but was staring in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Ginny tried to follow his line of sight, but couldn't tell who or what exactly he was so transfixed on. For some reason she felt uneasy. As if on cue, Draco got to his feet and began walking towards the Ravenclaws. Ginny craned her neck so she could see better what was going on. Draco was leaning down over someone, opening his mouth to speak, his expression so familiar. Who..

Ginny eyes widened and she actually gasped aloud. This couldn't be happening again. She felt as if someone had just slapped her across the face. She felt humiliated. Slamming down her fork, she got to her feet.

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

"Nothing," Ginny replied, teeth clenched. She grabbed her book and raced out of the Hall. Of all the girls Draco could have picked to go after next, he had to choose the worst possible one. He had to know. It was intentional! He was toying with her! It was cruel.

She felt someone grab her arm. "Hold on a minute," he ordered. Ginny spun on him, her soon-to-be victim, seething with rage. When she saw it was Blaise, her anger doubled.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

Blaise let go of her fast, surprised. "Wow you really are mad," he said.

"Think so?" Ginny snarled, crossing her arms. "What do you want from me?"

"I couldn't help myself," he admitted. "You just looked so... crushed."

Ginny blazed. "This really isn't the right time to mock me," she warned.

"You really like Draco, huh?" Blaise asked, barely suppressing a smile.

Ginny's mouth twisted into a sneer. "The very idea of him makes me want to choke on my own vomit and die, just so I'd never have to see his ugly, sniveling face ever again. So do us both a favor and _stop_ talking to me about him before I have to hex your mouth shut."

Blaise let himself smile. "I surrender," he said, putting his hands up.

Ginny's shoulders relaxed slightly and she took a deep breath. "Gods I just want to punch someone right now," she growled.

"You can punch me!" Blaise offered.

"Tempting, but no," she replied. "What with you being all nice to me recently, I doubt I'd get much satisfaction from that."

Blaise opened his mouth to reply, but the doors to the Great Hall flew open loudly, interrupting him.

Ginny's impulses kicked in and in one unthinking moment she threw herself against Blaise, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. For a split second she felt Blaise begin to kiss her back, but then he stopped and rigidly pushed her away from him.

"Why..." he began to ask, but then saw that Ginny's eyes were intently looking elsewhere. A feeling of dread flickered inside him and slowly he turned to see Draco standing, fists clenched, in front of the closing doors of the Great Hall. He looked murderous.

"No, no, no!" Blaise immediately protested, backing away from Ginny. "Wait a second, Draco. Listen to me! This isn't what you think it is!"

"And why would that matter?" Ginny asked, eyes still fixed on Draco.

Draco still stood unmoving. "She kissed me and I pushed her away," Blaise insisted. "I didn't kiss back!"

"Yes you did," Ginny argued.

"No I didn't!" Blaise cried. "Okay maybe for a second, but that's just because you jumped on me! It wasn't fair! It's against my instincts to say no!"

"No reason to feel bad, Blaise," Ginny's voice dripped with sweetness. "Draco doesn't care what I do anymore. He's moved on. Right, Draco?"

Suddenly Draco started forward and in a few long strides was face to face with Ginny. Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her waist, bent down and kissed her roughly. Ginny lifted her arms and began beating her fists against his chest to make him let go. But after a few moments, her fists opened and her hands clutched the front of his robes. She couldn't help kissing him back. He pulled her closer to him and she felt helpless as the kiss deepened.

Then it stopped and Ginny opened her eyes to see Draco's smirking face right in front of her own. "Enjoyed that, did you?" he asked, letting her go. "I'm sure Cho will too."

Ginny slapped him across the face. And in the next second she was barreling into him, knocking him to the ground. In the blink of an eye she was on his chest, her wand against his throat. "Try that ever again and I will drain you," she growled. "I'll pull everything out of you until there's nothing left. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me."

Draco just glared up at her. The tense silence lasted a few moments before they heard the doors swing open.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny heard her brother roar. A few sets of hands pulled her off of Draco and back on her feet. Draco scrambled to his feet as well.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all standing defensively next to Ginny. Blaise came to stand next to Draco. "Were you fighting with my sister?" Ron shouted.

Draco looked disgusted. "She was the one who attacked me, you moron," he snapped, dusting himself off.

"Ginny?" Hermione probed.

"He kissed me!" Ginny cried. Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back.

"You wanted it!" Draco shot back, sneering.

Ginny leapt at Draco again, but Harry caught her by the wrist. Hermione struggled with Ron. "Stop, Ron!" she cried, clearly losing the fight. "Stop both of you! Malfoy's not worth it!"

Ginny let Harry pull her into his arms, preemptively halting all future attacks. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, trying to contain herself. Hermione was talking quietly to Ron, calming him down. "Sod off, Malfoy," Harry ordered.

"Yeah and you better leave my sister alone from now!" Ron added.

"Well make sure she stays out of my way and we're set," Draco drawled. "Let's see if she can manage that."

Ginny stirred in Harry's arms, eyes snapping open. "Fuck you!" she yelled. Harry held her tighter.

"Let's just go, you guys," Hermione urged, pulling Ron towards the stairs.

Harry let Ginny go, but clasped her hand in his own, and led her away as well. Draco silently watched as they disappeared up the stairs.


	22. NO FEELINGS!

Disclaimer - I disclaim!

A/N - A huge thank you to those lovely people who submitted reviews. 9 of you! Special thanks to Myurra, laluna, frik, and of course sharap'n for the longer reviews. I hope none of you out there judged me too harshly if you happened to notice the new fic I just put up. It's my first non-HP one. I swear I'm not a fan girl! Anyways... Sorry for the filler chapter, but juicy stuff is on the way!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - NO FEELINGS!!!

There was no chance in hell Draco Malfoy would get away with this. Ginny could recall just how awful she'd felt when Harry had first started pursuing Cho, but this was far worse. With Harry she couldn't really get mad, because there wasn't anything between them except her silly little, one-sided crush. Insecurity and disappointment were the killers in that situation. But with Draco, she _could_ be mad. He knew exactly how hard for Ginny the Cho thing was, (everyone knew), and that's why he had decided to make Cho his next target. He was trying to make her angry or jealous or sad or whatever. And then to top it off, he had kissed her and then thrown it all in her face. She could still see his sneering face.

_"Enjoyed that, did you? I'm sure Cho will too."_

No, there was just no way. She had to get her revenge. It was fairly clear to her, though, that Blaise was not going to be useful. When she'd kissed him, he'd been quick to push her away. She hadn't predicted Blaise being so loyal to Draco. Oh well. It wasn't a huge loss because Ginny didn't feel even remotely attracted to him, so it would probably be more work than it was worth. But she had no idea who else was close to Draco. He was probably the most popular boy in his house, but she doubted he had any real friends aside from Blaise.

No problem. She could do just as much damage another way. Sure, it would hurt him a lot to see her cozying up to one of his friends, but if she were to pursue one of his _enemies_, that could draw a similar reaction. And this way was easier, because Draco had a lot more enemies than friends. Pretty much any Gryffindor boy would be fine. But which Gryffindor boy did Draco hate the most? Why none other than our famous, charming, daring, brave, loyal, smart, talented, compassionate Harry Potter. And since Harry had already confessed his feelings to her not long ago, then using him to make Draco jealous would hardly be any work at all. Normally Ginny would be concerned about hurting Harry or ruining their friendship, but she was so overcome with the desire to get back at Draco that she was barely bothered.

"Penny for your thoughts?" someone interrupted her brainstorming.

Ginny looked up from her potions essay to see Harry smiling down at her. "Huh?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, muggle phrase," he explained. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about. Are you stuck on that essay? Need help?"

Ginny returned the smile. "No, it's alright Harry," she replied. "I know you have more important things to do. It's just that potions isn't exactly my favorite subject. I can do it, though."

"You sure?" Harry checked. "I mean, it looks like there isn't going to be any more tutoring for you..."

"Not from that evil prat, anyways," she scoffed.

Harry sat down across from her. "So what's the deal with that?" he wondered. "Does Malfoy fancy you?"

Ginny laughed. "I have no idea, Harry," she answered. "Trying to figure out that boy's head is beyond me."

"But you had something with him." It wasn't a question.

"Why would you think that?" Ginny defended. "He was tutoring me."

"I'm not stupid," Harry said evenly.

Ginny felt a knot form in her stomach. "Really Harry, I don't know what you mean."

"Ron had to drag you out of the library," Harry elaborated.

"Ron is overprotective," Ginny countered.

"We all saw you, Ginny!" Harry cried. "He was... _touching_ your face! Affectionately! And the way you two were staring at each other! Bah!" Ginny just looked down at her potion's essay, her jaw clenched shut. "It's not like it's really any of my business and it's not like I'm going to stop being your friend, but you must understand how complex the situation is. We trust you, but we definitely don't trust him. If you were to date him, we would have no idea what kind of information you might accidentally pass to him. We want to trust you, but..."

"Draco and I are certainly not dating," Ginny clarified.

"Were you?" Harry pressed.

"No!" Ginny snapped. "We've never dated! And you're right, Harry- my relations with Draco are none of your business. If you really trust me, then you'd know I wouldn't go discussing your business with someone unreliable."

"But..." Harry started. "Well let's be reasonable here. You know as well as I do that when you have feelings for someone, your perception of them gets a bit skewed. You might not think he's unreliable..."

"I don't sit around telling Draco anything that would compromise you, Harry," she said. "I understand how things are. You don't want You-Know-Who getting wind of what you're up to. I'd never be stupid enough to tell Draco anything important, even if I did trust him."

"So you do have feelings for him, then," Harry stated.

"NO!" Ginny nearly shouted. "There are no feelings! None!" Luckily it was late enough for the common room to be empty.

"Fine," Harry relented. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay," Ginny said, calming down. "I understand. I'm just glad it's you instead of Ron."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, Ron is a bit out of control," he agreed. "But you know he's really worried."

Ginny shrugged. "He is whatever he is," she muttered.

"Sure," Harry allowed. "Well I guess now that we've gotten that out of the way, I should actually try to sleep tonight. You should too."

"Well we only have one more week to get through before break," Ginny replied. "I can sleep all I want then. And I'd rather not have Snape up my ass about this assignment."

Harry made a face. "You're still planning on staying?"

"Harry, you and I both know what it would be like to spend the holidays with Hermione and Ron," she answered. "I don't know how you can spend so much time with them."

"It's not so bad," Harry defended.

"Yeah, that's because it's _you_," Ginny pointed out. "They're your best friends."

"True," Harry said. "Well good night, Ginny."

"Night," she replied.

One hour of sleep and the next morning was agony. She was late for breakfast because she was so exhausted that she could barely move her legs. There was no way she was going to make it through the day.

Harry laughed when he saw her. "I told you to go to bed," he said smugly.

"Eh," was all Ginny could reply, collapsing onto the bench next to him. Hermione and Ron were absorbed in each other as usual. Ginny grabbed a muffin and started attempting to eat it. Fatigue made this difficult. Her eyes drooped, her head bowed...

Harry grabbed her and turned her so she could lean her back against his chest. "Do I need to feed you?" he asked, still smiling as if this was the best entertainment he'd had in weeks. He took the muffin out of her hand.

Ginny groaned a protest, but didn't have the will power to move herself. Harry stuffed more muffin into her mouth. Ginny chewed twice and fell asleep. Harry shrugged, tossed the muffin onto her plate, and used his free hand to continue eating his own food.

"If looks could kill, Harry, I think you'd be dropping dead right about now," Ron said cheerily.

Harry looked up from his food. "Huh?"

Hermione was looking back over her shoulder. Harry followed her line of vision and was startled by a pair of narrowed grey eyes that were suddenly boring into his own. Draco was putting all his past looks to shame with the one he was giving Harry right now. It was pure loathing. Harry looked down at Ginny, wondering if she was the reason for it. He tightened his hold on her, suddenly feeling protective.

"Malfoy's thing for my sister had better end soon," Ron said gruffly, no longer cheery. "Or I'm not sure if I'll be able to help it when I beat the shit out of him."

"Ron!" Hermione protested.

"Oh come off it, Hermione," Ron grumbled.

"I don't think it's a one-way deal," Harry said. "I think Ginny has feelings for him."

"That's ridiculous," Ron said, brushing aside the idea easily.

"_You're_ ridiculous," Hermione corrected, "if you can't see that."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways," Ron snapped. "They've obviously had a falling out."

"But _obviously_ the feelings are still there," Harry said. "Or else Malfoy wouldn't be shooting dagger out of his eyes and directly into my face."

Ron looked uncomfortable. "I don't get that. It's not like you're with Ginny now. Are you?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head, and Ron looked relieved. "Leave it to Malfoy to be pissed off that some other guy is even touching Ginny," Harry concluded.

"Four more days, Harry," Hermione assured him. "Four more days and Malfoy will be out of our hair for a bit."

"I'm really looking forward to that," Harry muttered.

Ten minutes later, Harry woke Ginny up so she wouldn't be late for class. She did not look happy about this. Harry helped her wobble out of the Great Hall, but she insisted on getting to class on her own. Colin, who had a lot of the same classes as her, kept her awake when it counted. Like in Potions. She cringed when she turned in her essay, noting the disapproval on Snape's face as he glanced at her work. Maybe her time with Draco would have been better spent _actually_ studying for Potions.

By dinner time, Ginny was an exhausted mess. Harry had to drag her out of the common room where she was power-napping. He ignored her insistance that she was too tired to eat. Ginny glared at him while she chewed on a potato.

"You would have woken up and been starving," Harry said. "And then you would have wished I'd made you eat dinner."

"You're worse than my mother," Ginny grumbled.

"And the food might energize you a bit!" Harry encouraged, putting some more food on her plate.

"No," she resisted. "Give me sleep or give me death."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to his own food. Ginny continued to devour her meal, slowly but surely. Out of habit, she looked over at the Slytherin table. The deep well of anger within her sputtered to life as her eyes found Draco. He was looking equally angry, eyes on his food, ignoring everyone around him. Blaise sat by his side, his face drawn and sad. Ginny felt a tiny nudge of regret upon seeing Blaise's happy face turned so uncharacteristically unhappy. It didn't suit him at all. Draco was probably mad at him for kissing her, and Ginny shouldn't have jeopardized their friendship. Blaise had always been nice to her. Ginny's anger faded slightly.

Draco's eyes flickered up to meet hers. She meant to narrow her eyes at him, but her face was frozen. His expression softened for a moment and then hardened, his eyes cold with disdain. Ginny blinked and looked away. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I swear I will go into a coma if I don't get some rest right now," she said. Harry sighed loudly to illustrate how irritated he was, but pivoted so she could lean back against his chest again. A second later she was asleep.


	23. Secrets Are Not More Fun

Disclaimers - No owns.

A/N - This is a Very Long Chapter. And heads up- there's a bit of drama on the horizon. No more fun and games!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three - Secrets Are Not More Fun

"So are you going?" Blaise asked.

Draco stopped pacing around his room when he heard his friend's voice. "How did you get in here?"

"Since when does that matter?" Blaise looked offended.

Draco stared at him for a moment and then continued pacing. "No, I'm not going. My mom will understand, I hope," he answered.

"They'll be after you if you stay here, Draco," Blaise reminded him softly.

"And what will happen to me if I go home?" Draco snapped. Shaking his head, he sat down on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands. "Either way I'm fucked."

"I wish I had a choice," Blaise sighed.

"Refuse to go home," Draco replied, speaking into his hands.

"Both my dad and mom would be more than willing to demand I come home," Blaise said. "Your mom won't do that to you."

"Not unless they order her to," Draco countered. "Remember she's officially part of that mess."

"What are you going to do if they do that?" Blaise wondered, taking a seat next to Draco.

"I'll have to involve Dumbledore," Draco replied grudgingly. Running to Dumbledore was the last thing he wanted to do. It was so _Potter_.

"Balls," Blaise muttered. There was a minute of silence. "What do you think is going to happen to me?"

Draco looked up at his friend finally. "I think they'll leave you alone for now," he responded. "The only reason they're so hot after me is because of my dad. They want me to try to fill his shoes. Ridiculous."

"I know..." Blaise still looked uncomfortable. "But they know I'm close to you."

"I'm sure they have bigger fish to fry, Blaise," Draco reassured him.

"I hope so," Blaise breathed. "All I need is to get through this break and then I'll be 17 in February and..."

"You know you can ask Dumbledore to help you," Draco said.

"Involving Dumbledore would essentially mean taking his side," Blaise pointed out. "If I'm an adult and I avoid their demands, that's different."

"I suppose," Draco allowed. "Neither side will appreciate neutrality, though."

"Bully for them," Blaise spat.

"Eventually we will have to decide," Draco pressed.

"It's already been decided," Blaise said. "We both know who we want to win. What's left to decide is when we will be ready to face our own families on the battlefield."

"If only we were as brave as Harry Potter," Draco sneered.

Blaise made a sound of protest. "Bravery has nothing to do with it. Potter doesn't know anything else. His whole life has been shadowed by the Dark Lord. Of course he'd want to fight."

"Don't make me sick," Draco snarled.

"I'm just saying..." Blaise trailed off.

Draco stood up. "Let's just go to breakfast," he grumbled. Blaise hopped up as well and they started for the door. "When are you leaving?"

"Right after lunch," Blaise replied.

Draco was lost in thought as they made their way to the Great Hall for their last breakfast together. It would be a downright lie to say he wasn't worried about Blaise. Sure, there was more pressure on Draco to get the Dark Mark, but there was no question that the Dark Lord wanted _all _of his Death Eater's children to get the Mark before they turned 17. He knew he had to get them while they were still young enough to bow to their parents wishes. Draco knew why- kids are different from their parents. Especially after being at Hogwarts for most of every year from the age of 11, everyone got a chance to know something different than what their parents always told them. It was stupid that any Death Eater would send their children to Hogwarts of all schools, what with Dumbledore as the headmaster. Even the Dark Lord was afraid of him- so how did it make any sense to send your kids to him?

When Draco first entered Hogwarts, he scoffed at the fearful nature of his schoolmates, but as time progressed, _he_ started feeling afraid. I guess he must have grown up. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Draco knew he was a spoiled brat. When Voldemort was just a noble legend to him, it was easy to support him. It was easy to look down his nose at everyone else who were all too "good" and boring. But last year... things had turned too real. Too real to play games with anymore. His own father had been arrested after attacking some of his schoolmates. Sure, they were dumb Potter freaks, but they were his same age! They were kids! His boyhood idea of being superior to everyone else, the pride, the grandeur had begun to fade.

Sure, war was becoming uncomfortably real, but he had never really stopped to think deeper about it. The Dark Lord would win and his family would be like royalty, as was their right as pure bloods. That was the happy ending. But as the years passed Draco didn't notice, but slowly he had started feeling more at home at Hogwarts. He was starting to relate to the other kids. Sure, he felt he was better than all of them, on a whole other level in fact, but he didn't want any Gryffindor to go home to dead parents. He didn't want their lives to be destroyed. The happy ending in his head was constantly being challenged. Was it really what he wanted?

It never really struck him to actually change anything until Ginny had come along. She had come out of nowhere with her petty sibling rivalry and he hadn't given it much thought- torturing Potter and Weasley was always fun. Then things had gotten odd and he tried to disentangle himself, as his reputation was on the line, but she held onto him. Even then, he hadn't given it much thought. He simply needed to take the information Ginny was offering with the book. It was a valuable opportunity and maybe the Dark Lord would be pleased with him, perhaps forgive some for his dad's mistake.

He never told anyone about the book. Not even Blaise. Why? For a while he believed the lie that he needed to keep it quiet until he had gotten as much information as he could out of Ginny, so as not to disrupt anything. Then one day he just knew- he didn't want the Dark Lord to know. He didn't want the Dark Lord to win, not if it was going to be like this, not if it meant Ginny's life destroyed. He cared about her and that was what made things clear, what changed his mind. The day he knew this all for sure was the day she told him she was giving the book to Harry. At first he was frantic that he had messed up the only chance he had to get into good graces with Voldemort, but when she had kissed him he realized he was only worried about losing her. He actually began to be resentful of the book, of Tom Riddle, because Ginny favored him more. And that's how he knew he cared more about Ginny than he did about the Dark Lord. And so he had stupidly offered to be _her_ personal Dark Lord in his place.

Now he was at the cusp of something huge. He was getting out. He was staying at Hogwarts, a clear gesture to the Dark Lord that he wasn't going to follow in his dad's footsteps. The cowardly part of him was screaming. But reason told him that he couldn't get in any deeper into this mess or he would not survive in the end. From the perspective of long-term self preservation, the coward inside was comforted.

What was going to happen now?

He sat next to Blaise and the two of them ate in silence. Everyone else in the Great Hall was laughing and talking, happy the holidays had come at last. For he and his best friend, this day was important. Everything was going to change after this day. On his way out of the Great Hall, chest heavy, Draco noticed a small cluster of Gryffindors by the doors to the outside. Ginny and Potter were standing next to one another, talking to Ron and Hermione, whose trunks were floating beside them. They must be leaving for break, but was Ginny not going with them? It was customary for Potter to stay, but Ginny too? He focused on them. Ginny looked distressed, talking to her brother urgently. Potter reach out and grabbed her hand. Ron and Hermione hugged her. Ginny shook her head and then Harry put his arm around her, waving at his two friends. Hermione and Ron looked hesitant and then began to make their way out of the castle. Potter held Ginny tighter as they spoke to one another.

Draco felt several impulses at once. First, he wanted to pry Ginny out of Potter's clutches. Secondly, he wanted to see why Ginny was so upset. And thirdly, he wanted to get Ginny back for making him feel so jealous. He shook his head, attempting to clear it, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Blaise murmured next to him.

"Not your fault," Draco dismissed.

"I told you to make her jealous," Blaise insisted. "I didn't take into account her pride or stubbornness."

"Not your fault," Draco repeated, watching Potter lead Ginny away from the doors.

"You're not mad she kissed me still?" Blaise asked.

He was kind of mad, but the last few days had seem like such a petty issue. "It was a smart move," Draco replied. "I know she was mad about the Cho thing, you know. It was expected that she'd pull something like that."

"This is abnormal of you..." Blaise noted.

Draco shrugged. "I need to talk to her," he said. The last few days had been difficult. Right after Ginny had kissed Blaise, he was a raging, spitting creature of fury, but then bigger issues had begun to weigh on him. He made the decision to stay at Hogwarts and was plagued by doubt and concern. Blaise's pending departure was agitating him as well. Then on top of all that, he had to see Ginny cozying up to Harry Potter and know it was probably no one's fault but his own.

"I'll distract Potter," Blaise offered. "To make up for the kiss thing. And as a good bye gift."

"Good bye for two weeks," Draco reminded his friend.

"Of course," Blaise agreed flatly, starting forwards towards where Ginny and Potter were exiting the Great Hall.

Draco hung back and watched as Blaise sauntered over to the pair. A moment later Potter followed Blaise out the door. Ginny was looking suspiciously after them. Draco crept up to her. Once he was behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist. She froze and a second later flew forward away from him.

Spinning around to face him, her face was red. "Don't you dare!" she cried. "Don't you dare try this with me again!" She looked fit to strangle him.

Draco had expected some sort of volatile reaction, but the hate in her tone and in her face took him off guard. "Ginny-" He kept his face blank, but reached towards her.

She leapt away from his hand. "NO!" she cried. Other students, the ones who were left, were turning to look at them. Ginny was shaking her head slowly, backing away from him.

"Look..." he tried. She kept shaking her head. "Just listen for a minute."

"No!" Ginny repeated, then rushed out of the Hall the way Harry had gone.

Draco followed close behind her and was relieved to see the corridor was empty. He caught her by the arm and turned her towards him.

"I swear I'll scream rape," Ginny hissed, tearing her arm out of his grasp.

Draco knew he'd better say whatever he had to say fast. "I didn't know what to do," he said, looking her in the eye.

"What?" Ginny sputtered. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"No," Draco replied, stepping closer to her. "I... Uh... I mean... I'm not sure how..."

Ginny snorted derisively and started walking away.

"I just wanted you to be jealous, because then I'd know you want me and-" he spoke at her retreating form, his voice strained.

Ginny whipped around, eyes flashing. "I did want you!" she cried. "But you had to act like such a bloody pig!"

Draco closed the distance between them and looked down at her. "I was immature," he said. "I had no idea what to do."

"You said that already," Ginny snarled.

"I guess I was so used to other girls that I-"

"What do you want from me?" Ginny interrupted. "The last thing I need today, on top of everything, is to have _you_ irritating me."

Draco's collectedness was wearing off. "If you aren't interested in mending things with me, then go back to your precious Potter," he drawled. "I don't have enough energy to fight you right now."

"Oh that's a first!" Ginny cried. "Finally sick of humiliating me?"

"Oh come off it, Ginny," Draco said. "You don't have any shame."

Ginny clenched her jaw and her body twitched as she fought the impulse to hit him. "I'm not sure if you're trying to apologize or if you're just trying to insult me some more, but either way..." She turned once more and started for the stairs.

Draco watched as she walked away, his thoughts conflicted. She was really going to make him beg and he wasn't sure he could do that. And even if he could, maybe she would still reject him. Rejection? He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with that either. This was going to be an unpleasant course of action. Muttering to himself, he ran after her. Catching up with her on the stairs, he fell into step next to her.

"I'm staying here for the holidays," he told her.

"Bully for you," Ginny replied, not looking at him.

"Just-" he seemed at a loss for words. "Just- Fuck! Ginny just fucking listen to me for a second. I'm trying to tell you something. I want you to know..."

Ginny stopped and then turned her blank expression on him. "Just say it, Draco," she said. "But spare me the theatrics."

Draco stood on the step below hers so that they were almost eye to eye. He gazed intently at her and took a deep breath. "The Dark Lord wants me," he whispered. "You... you... helped me. Well I guess I mean you helped me make sense of a lot of the feelings I've been having since... Well since what happened with my father last year. So I've decided I'm not going to give myself to him. I can't go home."

Ginny studied his face carefully. A long minute passed in silence as she continued to glare at him. Draco was about to just walk away when Ginny suddenly threw her arms around him. He was stunned for a moment before he registered what was happening. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and they stood there hugging for a few minutes. They broke apart when they heard some other kids coming down the staircase towards them. Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a little moisture in Ginny's eyes. Overwhelmed, he took her hand and pulled her back down the stairs to the second floor.

They ducked inside a dark, empty classroom and sat down on one of the tables. "I was worried," Ginny said.

"You were?" Draco asked, squeezing her hand.

"I knew you weren't a Death Eater yet, but I didn't know how you'd turn out..." she replied. "I wasn't sure..."

"I wasn't sure either," he whispered, as if hoping she wouldn't hear. Silence hung in the air after his confession.

Ginny finally spoke. "But you're sure now?"

"Yes," he stated evenly. Another pause. "I know I said I might never say this again, but..." He took a deep breath. "I need to say it again." He turned so he was facing her and lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "I've never _felt_ this way before. This is all new. That's why I keep failing with you. I wish I could be what you need, but-"

"Draco," Ginny interrupted. "Stop." She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice to a whisper. "_You're_ what I need." Then she gently pressed her lips against his. Draco began to feel all sorts of crazy intense feelings as he they kissed and his impulse was to recoil, as if accidentally touching a hot surface. How stupid he had been thinking he could have sex with her. Not even he was ready for that. First he needed to learn how to kiss her without being afraid.

When the finally broke apart, Ginny blurted, "I'm sorry I kissed Blaise. It wasn't right."

"I'm sorry I flirted with Cho just to hurt you," he replied.

"We both have a bit of a problem with vengeance," she laughed.

"Yeah it's amazing I haven't cursed Potter yet," he noted.

"Harry and I have gotten closer," Ginny acknowledged. "But not in the way you're thinking."

Draco swallowed, forcing himself not to tell her how much he loathed Potter for having any sort of closeness with her. "Well good," was all he said.

"No more secrets this time, okay?" Ginny said. "It's too much trouble and I don't want to lie to my friends or anyone. The way it's been lately with the Dark Lord..."

"You're right," he agreed. "The war is getting too real to be running around playing games like these. I hope your brother doesn't kill me."

"Well I won't have to face him until he and Hermione get back," she said, but she didn't sound happy about it.

"I saw you seeing them off today," he told her. "You looked..."

"Yeah I was upset," Ginny confirmed. "It's not safe anywhere anymore. Now I get why my parents aren't having us all home for the holidays. They know Hogwarts is the safest place right now."

"Then why didn't they stay?" Draco wondered.

"Hermione's parents don't quite understand fully," Ginny explained. "And she doesn't want to scare them too badly, so she just went home. Ron wouldn't let her go alone."

"Death Eaters busting into their home and murdering their child might scare them some," Draco muttered.

"Hermione isn't easily convinced," Ginny replied. "I just wish she'd left my brother here. At least she would be only risking her own life."

Draco pulled her onto his lap and held her. He buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Is Blaise staying?" Ginny dared to ask.

Draco kept his face in her hair. "No," he answered tensely.

"Is he coming back?" she inquired.

"I don't know," Draco said. "But we should go see him."

Ginny climbed off his lap. "Sounds about right," she agreed, making for the door.

Draco caught her by the wrist and hastily drew her back to him. Leaning down, he kissed her and felt her comply readily. She leaned up into the kiss, onto her tip toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist to support her and press her body against his. This kiss lasted longer then the last. When it was over, he grabbed her hand and walked with her from the room.

"You're kissing me differently," Ginny said.

"Good," he replied.


	24. Liability

Disclaimers - I disclaim!

A/N - I want to thank you all for the reviews you've been giving me. And bluenotebook, I will update Incest and Masochism just for you. I'm afraid I can't write parody as well as I used to, but I'll give it a shot. Thanks Myurra for the detailed review and Sharap'n for pointing out some mistakes for me. I don't edit my writing at all. Isn't that awful?

* * *

Chapter 24 - Liability

"I can't believe you want to hold hands when it's this cold," Ginny grumbled. She and Draco were slowly walking across the grounds of Hogwarts, enjoying the bright blanket of snow that covered everything. Her right hand was stuffed in her heavy winter cloak and her left was clasped in Draco's hand.

"Nice try," Draco said, smirking. "But you're not fooling anyone."

Ginny pouted and stuck her nose into the air, but did not pull her hand away. They walked in silence for a bit until Ginny spoke. "I wonder what Harry's so preoccupied with," she said suddenly. "I mean it's halfway through our first week of break and I've barely seen him at all. I thought he would enjoy having a friend around, but..."

Draco felt mildly irked that she brought up Harry Potter, but tried to ignore the feeling. "It's nothing personal, I'm sure," Draco replied.

"No, no... I know," Ginny said immediately. "It's just... I don't know... I thought since Ron and Hermione are gone, he might want my help..."

"And you're hurt that he doesn't confide in you," he guessed.

Ginny stopped walking. "I'm not hurt," she said quietly. "I just kinda get the impression that he doesn't trust me. Maybe he would like help, but doesn't feel he has anyone around to help him. Not even me."

"Well isn't that understandable?" Draco asked. "He knows you and I are together."

"No..." Ginny murmured. "He hasn't seen us... I haven't..."

"Ginny," Draco interrupted softly. He took his free hand out of his pocket and touched her face affectionately. "I'd guess nearly half the school has stayed. He would have heard the gossip, don't you think?"

Ginny looked down at her feet. "I guess." She started kicking at the snow with her boot. "Do you think he's avoiding me because he's mad? Mad about you?"

"Suppose he is," Draco replied. "Does that change anything?"

Ginny looked up at him sharply, eyes narrowed. "You mean does that change my feelings for you?" She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, but kept her eyes locked on his. "No." She felt him relax and his arms curled around her. "And I'm insulted that you'd suspect that."

"I wasn't suspecting, I was merely..." he trailed off.

"Merely what?" Ginny asked. When Draco said nothing, she laughed. "Exactly what I thought."

Draco responded by shoving Ginny to the ground and beginning to bury her in snow. She squirmed half-heartedly as he held her down, laughing maniacally. Ginny grabbed a fistful of snow in each hand and, when she saw an opening, leaned up and smashed the snow against either side of his face. Quickly, she rolled away from him and attempted to get up, but he was faster. He tackled her back down to the ground and the two of them rolled down the slope together. Ginny punched and kicked, but Draco held on tight, his arms around her in a bear hug. At the bottom of the incline, Draco landed on top.

"You're crushing me," Ginny protested from underneath him. Weakly she pushed at him with her hands.

He lowered his face closer to hers and smirked. "I guess you just can't bear a man's weight yet..." he drawled.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wha- Ew!" she cried. "You're such a bloody pervert!"

"Really now," he began, a wicked smile on his face, "there are adjustments you can make to make this a more... _comfortable_ position..." Ginny felt him use his knee to spread her legs apart, settling himself between them. "See? Better, right?"

Ginny answered with a kiss. He reciprocated readily and ten minutes of snogging in the freezing cold snow began. Whenever Draco was kissing Ginny, he always wondered why he wasn't _always_ kissing her. Why did they do anything else? Their kisses started out as hard, fierce, and sometimes volatile, but these past few days they had become more tender and soft and... lingering. He found he was savoring each one.

When Ginny squeaked, "I'm frozen," Draco got up off her and helped her up. He cast a warming spell over her to stop her shivering.

"Have you heard from your mom?" Ginny asked him as they slowly made their way back towards the castle.

Draco put an arm around her shoulders as they walked. "No and I don't expect to," he answered. "She'd only be writing me to tell me to come home."

"Doesn't she want to know why you didn't come home? I mean, she's your mom!" Ginny said.

"She knows already," he replied. "Any communication would be more trouble than its worth."

"So... Blaise?" Ginny checked.

"Yeah," Draco confirmed. "Same."

"Hermione must have written to Harry. I don't know why he hasn't told me..."

"If you're so bothered, you should just go talk to him," Draco told her, trying to keep the harshness out of his tone.

"You're right," she agreed. "I'll go see him when we get back." She paused. "If I can find him."

"Fine," Draco said. "But tonight you're mine."

Ginny laughed. "How could I say no to such romantic words?"

"If you want someone romantic, I suggest you find a new boyfriend," he muttered.

"Good advice," she teased.

When they entered the Great Hall, Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry. Lunch was almost over and there were only a few people, none of them being Harry. "Are you going to eat with me?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head and didn't even bother to look apologetic. "No, Harry isn't here," she replied distractedly. "I'm going to go try to find him. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

Draco once again swallowed the words that were threatening to spill out of his mouth. Before he could even give a nod of consent, she was moving away from him. He stared after her until she had disappeared through the doorway. Seething, he sat down at his usual seat at the empty Slytherin table. This whole "nice" thing was getting too difficult. Ever since he and Ginny had made up, he had been straining himself trying to prove to her that he was reformed. But was he? No. Sure, he finally knew he didn't want to serve the Dark Lord, but beyond that he was still the same Draco Malfoy, right? He still hated Harry Potter and his stupid sidekicks. Hell, he still loathed the majority of Ginny's house! He wasn't evil, but he wasn't exactly _good_ either. He felt like he was playing a charade for Ginny's sake. She probably thought she was _changing_ him and was going to uncover a compassionate, caring man- a man like Harry Potter. But that wasn't what she was going to find, not unless he faked it for her. Would he?

While Draco stewed over his stew, Ginny searched the library for Harry. When she spotted him in his usual corner, she rushed over to him. She gasped when she noticed what book he was reading. "Here, Harry?" she cried. "Here?"

Harry sighed and took off his glasses before looking up at her. "No one's bothered me," he said, his voice tired. "Well not until now."

"You should be in the Room of Requirement... or..." Ginny trailed off.

Harry didn't give her a chance to continue. "It's holiday, Ginny. Who comes to the library during break?"

"Fine," Ginny gave in, sinking into the chair across from him. "You make your own decisions. I didn't come to 'bother' you, I just want to talk."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. "Is it important? I'm really rather busy..."

The words just came flying out of Ginny's mouth. "Hermione and Ron are gone and I'm worried sick about them. They must have written you, right? But you haven't talked to me at all since they left. I haven't even _seen_ you. It's like you've been avoiding me and I don't know why. I thought since everyone was gone, then it would be the two of us. I thought we were getting closer, finally becoming friends... But... I thought you'd want my help! I feel like you don't trust me or... Or... Or..." Ginny seemed to be struggling. "Or... You found out about Draco."

Harry just sat there and listened to her, not appearing to be stirred by any of her words. When she was finished, he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "Look Ginny," he began, "I was clear with you. I trust you, but I don't trust Malfoy. Yes, I've known about you and him for a while, even when you insisted you didn't have feelings for him. No offense, but it was pretty bloody obvious. While you are perfectly free to take risks like that, I am not. Every action I take seems to hang in the balance. I simply cannot enter you into the equation, not with Malfoy as a liability. I need to stay under the radar."

Ginny had no idea what 'under the radar' meant. "I found the book for you, Harry," Ginny reminded him. "I can be useful and you know it. It's stupid for you not to let me help. I told you before that I would never talk about you or any of your business to Draco."

Harry shook his head. "But... It's not just about him anymore. Now... I guess... It's you too."

"Huh?" Ginny wasn't sure what he was getting at.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I mean..." He paused to figure out how to best word what he needed to say. "I mean you are dating Draco Malfoy. You're dating the boy who has tried to make our lives miserable from the very beginning. You're dating the boy you used to hex and curse and loath because he was unashamed to be the son of a Death Eater and happy to be cruel. Lucius Malfoy gave you that diary, Ginny. Don't you remember? I don't know what's happening with you. I just... I just can't trust you. I'm sorry."

Ginny's eyes had, to her vague mortification, begun to fill with tears. She held them back and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. Slowly she said, "Don't you care? Don't you know me? Why don't you just _ask_ me what's going on? How can you just..." A tear betrayed her and rolled down her cheek. "... dismiss me? I have always been good to you, Harry. I have always been loyal. Bloody hell, you're like family by now!"

Harry was impassive. "So then explain it to me," he said evenly, crossing his arms.

Ginny felt another tear fall and then a wave of fury began to rise inside her. "Why would I?" she sneered. "You don't care or else you would have asked me. But you-"

"I did ask you," Harry interrupted. "And you lied to me."

"No!" Ginny protested. "No I didn't! I was... confused. I was saying what I truly believed at the time. I was lying to myself. I didn't know-"

"See this is why I can't rely on you," Harry cut in again. "You don't even know yourself. You don't even know what's going on."

"But I've cleared things up!" Ginny cried, exasperated. "It's not-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind. Even if I did tell you the truth, you've obviously already made up your mind."

"Try me," he replied.

Ginny just sat there, weighing the situation. If she didn't explain, it would make her seem more guilty. But if she explained, there was a possibility he might believe her. So... "I admit I was hanging around Draco at first because I wanted to piss off Ron. I wasn't even going to involve Draco. I was just going to pretend, but then Draco confronted me about following him around. I told him what I was doing and he offered to help. So that's how our tutoring thing started. But we weren't friends. Actually we fought all the time and despised each other just as much as always. I started taking advantage of our weird truce, though, by trying to get information out of him that could help us against the Dark Lord. But after a while things got complicated. He started... changing, I guess. But I tested him. I asked him to get the Dark Mark. His face... He was repulsed. If you had seen his face, you would know that Draco's not a Death Eater, nor does he want to be one. He stayed here for holiday, against the Dark Lord's wishes."

Harry was not phased. "Malfoy has always been theatrical. This could all be an act, a plan for the Dark Lord to get one of his pawns close to me."

"Draco has never asked about you nor is there any need for him to be close to you in any way," Ginny said icily.

"Except through you," he retorted.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ginny cried. "He doesn't even like it when I spend time with you! If he were just trying to get information, wouldn't he want me around you as much as possible? And he sure as hell won't ever want to be around you. If he's a spy, then he's a damn failure at it."

"Maybe he's not doing it yet. He could just be gaining all our trust," Harry noted.

"All who?" Ginny asked. "How is he trying to win your trust?"

"Well you're here, aren't you?" Harry scoffed.

"Fuck this," Ginny growled, getting to her feet. "I just want to help you. That's all. I don't want you to approve of Draco or support me or anything. I just want to help, because I care about you and I think we all need to be working together. But I guess if you're too blinded by paranoia and suspicion, I can't do anything for you." Without letting him reply, she spun around and practically ran from the library.

It was times like this that Ginny wished she had a real best friend. She needed to talk to someone who would be honest with her, but also understanding. As angry as she was by Harry's reaction, she knew deep down that he was only doing what he had to do. Maybe she should be doing the same thing. Maybe now wasn't the right time to be doing this thing with Draco. It would be a lie if she said she was 100% sure of him. Harry was right- there was always the possibility that he could be fooling her. She _was_ taking a risk and if she ended up being wrong...

Swearing under her breath, mind racing, she swept down empty corridors and up the stairs towards the seventh floor. When she reached the place where she knew the Room of Requirement should be, she ran back and forth in front of it three time. _"I __need truth," _she repeated in her head. Her hope was that the Room would have a solution for her. It took her fifteen times, but the Room finally rumbled open for her. Inside the room was empty except for a table with a bottle on it. As she drew closer, she saw that the bottle was labeled _Veritaserum_. Was that really what she had to do? Hastily, she snatched it up and retreated from the room.

Now she needed to find Draco.


	25. Veritaserum and Blue Balls

Disclaimers - I disclaim!

A/N - Lalalalaa! I hate pregnancy fics. Two teens expecting a child because of an "accident" is SCARY, not sweet. There's nothing sexy about Draco fathering a child at age 16. And like he would keep it? That's so out of character. He'd totally just push that pregnant bitch down the stairs. And now I've offended all my readers.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Veritaserum and Blue Balls

"The Room of Requirement?" Draco asked, staring at the blank stone wall in front of them. Ginny had practically dragged him from the Great Hall and up seven flights of stairs and still had yet to give him a reason why.

"I don't want to be overheard," Ginny said, beginning to walk back and forth.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked. Ginny continued her march and didn't reply. When the stones fell away to reveal a doorway, Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him through it. Inside was a sitting area composed of several comfy chairs and a couple overstuffed couches. "What did you ask for?"

Ginny threw herself onto one of the couches and drew Draco down next to her. "I asked for a place to have a private conversation that won't be overheard," she answered, a serious look on her face.

"And are you going to tell me why?" Draco couldn't help being suspicious of Ginny's sudden, odd behaviour.

Ginny took his hands in her own, looking grave. "I don't want you to be mad," she stated. Draco raised an eyebrow and removed his hands from her grasp. Ginny sighed. "Look. Remember how you said things were getting too real? Too real to play games?" Draco just stared at her, eyes slowly narrowing. "Well I've been thinking about that. Hear me out before you react." She took a deep breath and set her eyes on him intently. "We're playing a game. Not with each other, exactly, but with ourselves. What I mean is that in a small amount of time we went from completely despising one another to trusting and caring for one another. But not entirely. There hasn't been enough time, tests, trials, experiences to solidify what we have. So therefore, in some small way, we are both leaving ourselves vulnerable. I could betray you, you could betray me. If we had more time... But we don't. It's getting more and more dangerous in both of our lives. We need to be sure of one another and not waste our time doubting and suspecting one another. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Draco's jaw was clenched, but his face was blank. "Just say what you want," he snapped.

Ginny took the bottle of veritaserum from her robe pocket. "I want you to take veritaserum with me," she stated bluntly.

Draco's eyes fell to the bottle. "So you met with Potter and he convinced you that I'm just some sniveling servant of the Dark Lord," he guessed.

Ginny sat up straighter. "He didn't convince me of anything," she insisted. "In fact, I ended up telling him off."

"But you are suspicious of me," Draco pointed out.

"Yes," she confirmed. "A small part of me is, it has to be. And don't lie and say you don't doubt me sometimes. It was only last week that I kissed your best friend."

"Great time to remind me of that," Draco muttered sarcastically.

Ginny ignored him. "All I'm saying is that I want you to trust me completely. I want you to believe that I am on your side. I want you to know for sure."

"You want to be trust me completely. You want to believe I am on your side. You want to know for sure," Draco corrected.

"Of course," Ginny said. "This isn't a one-way deal."

"And if I don't agree?" Draco's tone was cold.

"I haven't thought about that yet," Ginny replied. "I don't expect you to say no." She leaned towards him, so their faces were inches apart. "Please?"

Draco studied her face for several long moments, thinking. Then he bowed his head. "Fine," he agreed. "But please no questions that aren't absolutely necessary."

Ginny's face lit up and she jumped on him, hugging him. He hugged her back, half-heartedly. She stayed on his lap, but handed him the bottle. "Give me two drops," she instructed, tilting her head back and opening her mouth wide. He complied, then handed the bottle back to her. Giving her one more reproachful look, he opened his mouth for her. She carefully let two drops fall onto his tongue. "Ask me whatever you want," she whispered, kissing his mouth gently.

Draco situated them so they were laying on their sides, facing one another, and put his arms back around her. "Are you in love with Harry Potter?" he asked.

Ginny laughed, then gasped suddenly and cried, "No!"

Draco smirked, pleased. "Your turn."

"Do you serve the Dark Lord in any way?" she asked.

"No," Draco answered immediately. "If you could be with any boy in Hogwarts, who would it be?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You," she responded easily. "Will you fight against the Dark Lord?"

"If I have to," he replied. When Ginny just stared at him, wide-eyed, he continued. "I'd rather not fight my own family, but if it gets to the point where I have no choice, then I will." Ginny looked less disgruntled, so he asked his next question. "Why did you bring the book to me?"

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "I wanted to keep you," she said slowly, her face suggesting she was as interested in her answer as he was. Draco kissed her surprised little face. Ginny blushed and then diverted her eyes from his. "How do you... feel about me?"

"I love you," Draco blurted. The second those words slipped from his mouth, both their bodies went rigid. Ginny turned her wide eyes back to meet his, but he was looking at the ceiling purposefully. She lifted her hand to his face and forced him to face her again. His face was oddly tinged. Was he blushing? Draco? Blushing?

She brushed her lips against his. "I love you, too," she murmured against his lips. "You don't even need to ask me for-"

Draco cut her off by kissing her fiercely, pulling her to him so they were fully intertwined. He broke it off and met her gaze. "Have you been in love before?"

Ginny pursed her lips together. "I don't know," she said, gritting her teeth as if straining to get the words out. "Yes. I think so... But not like this! This is real."

"Who?" Draco immediately demanded.

"I..." Ginny struggled, her voice trembling. "I... This... I... This isn't fair! Don't make me!" She closed her eyes, but answered, "Tom."

Draco was silent, staring. "I'm not mad at you," he said after a minute. "You were manipulated." Tears began to leak out of Ginny's closed eyes. "My dad did that to you. It was unnecessary. He thought the Dark Lord was gone, but he did it anyways."

"You knew?" Ginny asked, opening her watery eyes.

"I..." He swallowed hard. "Yes. But I didn't really know what its purpose was until after Potter destroyed it."

"I could have died," Ginny murmured. "I'm lucky to have only gotten a broken heart. Why... Er... Can I ask you why you hate Harry so much?"

"No," Draco replied. "I would prefer if you didn't."

"Okay," Ginny accepted. "You said no questions that weren't necessary. I can respect that."

"If your parents ordered you to stop seeing me, would you?" Draco wondered, using his hand to wipe the moisture off her face.

"No," she said. "How do you feel about me?"

"I love you," Draco announced, looking confused. "You already-"

"I just wanted to hear it again," she mumbled.

"I love you," he repeated, kissing her. "And I wasn't lying when I told you I've never felt this way before."

"Are you glad we did this?" she asked.

"Yes," he confessed.

"And are you happy?" Ginny began kissing his eyes, cheeks, forehead.

"I don't think I've ever been happier," he answered, capturing her mouth with his. As they kissed, he rolled on top of her. He used one arm to prop himself up and with his free hand, he began to undo the clasps of her robe. Once he accomplished that, he leaned down and began gently biting and sucking on her neck. Ginny gasped and arched her back so she was pressing herself up against him. Upon feeling this, Draco returned his attention to her mouth.

Draco moved his hand up under her shirt and bra to cup her breast. Ginny broke off the kiss, gasping. "How do you feeling about me?" she breathed, wrapping her legs around him.

His eyes bore into hers. "I love you, Ginny," he rasped.

"I wonder if I'll ever hear that enough times," she mused.

"I hope not," he replied, moving to kiss her again.

"Draco?" she squeaked.

He stopped. "Yes?"

She fidgeted under his gaze and then looked away. "Do you..." she trailed off as if unsure what to say. "Would you... I don't want you to get mad at me again like last time."

"Last time?"

Ginny still didn't look at him. "Yeah," she said. "Last time... When I told you I wasn't ready for sex."

Draco sucked in a breath of air loudly and then sat up, pulling her with him. "I'm not mad," he declared, but his voice revealed some disappointment.

"You're okay with this?" she checked.

Draco put a hand to his face. "No," he groaned. "God damn this veritaserum. This is a perfectly acceptable time to tell a lie and I can't."

"Well I'm glad you can't, then," she grumbled.

Draco sighed. "What I mean is that I _can_ be okay with this even though, at the moment, I am not. I can be patient for you. You're worth it to me."

"So you're disappointed?" she asked.

"Of course!" Draco cried. "I'm a bloke! My dick is my second brain! And with the way I feel about you..." He groaned with frustration.

Ginny smiled slightly. "I feel guilty now," she said. "It's cruel for me to get you all worked up like that and then bail."

"You're just my cruel little temptress," he accused. "But I can live with-"

"Don't think you don't tempt me just as cruelly," she interjected.

Draco smirked and pulled her onto his lap. "Oh I doubt it," he drawled. "If that were the case, then we would be fucking right now."

Ginny cringed. "Very tactful," she complimented sarcastically. "But I'm serious. Michael and Dean were never hard to resist. I actually didn't do much more than snog with them." Draco made a face. "They were much too innocent and inexperienced to push me further. But you... You're not innocent at all. And you seem to know exactly what you're doing, what metaphorical buttons to metaphorically push and all that. Girls are just blessed with more self-control when it comes to these things, but it doesn't mean I'm any less tempted."

"So why wait?" he questioned her.

Ginny bit her lip. "I'm fifteen," she stated. "In a lot of ways, I'm still feel like a kid. I just don't think I'm mature enough. There's no need to rush into the adult world."

"Once we _do_ have sex, you're going to realize how silly you're being," he prophesied. Upon seeing her expression, he added, "Not that I... Uh... Think you're being silly or anything."

Ginny stuck her nose into the air and crossed her arms. "Of course not," she agreed, then her eyes widened, realizing something. "And that must mean the veritaserum has worn off, you liar."

"No!" Draco disagreed. "It's still working!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Why do you hate Harry?" she asked deliberately.

Draco rolled his eyes. "He has dreadful taste in clothes," he joked. "Fine, you got me. The veritaserum wore off and I lied. I actually do think you're being silly. But for your information, blue balls is a very painful condition."

"You disgust me!" she spat. Draco looked truly shocked for a moment before her lips curled up into a smirk. "See I can lie now too."

* * *

End Note - Please review, lurker friends. Sorry for the super sappiness of this chapter. I hope I haven't caused any of you to vomit or choke on bile. But honestly, after 24 chapters, it was about time Ginny and Draco got a bit lovey dovey. And I wanted our favourite duo to have a bit of fun before... *sinister music*

Bwahahahahaha!


	26. Christmas Present

Disclaimers - I disclaim!

A/N - It's 5:30 AM. About to die from exhaustion, but wanted to write this chapter first. DO YOU SEE WHAT I DO FOR YOU!?!?

* * *

Chapter 26 - Christmas Present

On Christmas morning Ginny floated her presents down the stairs from the girl's dormitory to the common room. She and some others had decided opening presents together would make the day a less depressing affair considering most of them were forced to be away from their families. Ginny's sat on the floor next to Colin, her presents landing in front of her.

"Happy Christmas," she murmured, still tired.

Everyone else repeated the line back at her, but the energy was subdued. "Just waiting on Harry, now," Dennis announced.

Ginny listened as the others predicted what they were getting, though she noticed no one seemed all that anxious to find out. She glanced down at her own pile and started making guesses. The one from her mom would be a hat, she was sure, but her dad's presents were always unpredictable. There was one from Hermione and Ron that she guessed was jewelry because it was small. Fred and George would probably just give her some stuff from their shop since they were cheap like that and most likely believed their inventions were at the top of everyone's lists. The gift from Bill and Fleur would be something Fleur picked out, meaning chances were that it was something like a hairbrush or a new skirt. Charlie...

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Harry loud clomping down his stairs. She greeted him with a bright smile as he sat down next to her with his giant pile of gifts. After everyone had exchanged a "Merry Christmas" with him, the unwrapping began. Ginny's predicts had been spot on. Her mom had knitted her a striped hat of burnt orange and dark green yarn. Ron and Hermione's gift was a necklace, the pendant being a silver lion with a gold snitch in its mouth. Fred and George just gave her a basket of different things from their shop, which Ginny had to admit was probably her most exciting gift. From Bill and Fleur she got a dress. Fleur had taken it upon herself to act as Ginny's older sister, insisting that Ginny needed some female influence after being raised with so many brothers. As much as Ginny might roll her eyes at that, she couldn't deny that the dress was gorgeous. Charlie sent her a dragon's claw. Valuable, but what was she going to do with it? And lastly, her dad had sent her a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. The note he put on it read - _I've page-marked all the spells that have been the most useful on the field lately. It never hurts to be better prepared. Love, Dad._

Ginny noticed Harry had gotten the same book and a lump formed in her throat. Quickly she swallowed and distracted herself by putting on her new necklace and watching everyone else finish with their own presents. Once Harry was done, she thrust a package in front of him. Harry took it and handed her one as well. They grinned at each other. Ginny slowly unwrapped hers while she watched Harry do the same.

When Ginny saw what he had gotten her, she gave him a puzzled look. Harry looked pleased. "It's a special kind of bracelet," he explained, taking the bracelet from the box and putting it on her right wrist for her. "Now look." He held her hand. The white stones that were set into the silver links turned a sky blue.

"Is it a mood bracelet?" she asked. "Why do I need to be holding you hand?"

"You guessed it," he said. "But it doesn't detect your mood, it detects _my_ mood. You have to be touching the person."

Ginny sat there dumb-founded for a second before asking, "What's this color mean?"

Harry pulled his hand away and produced a small book the size of her hand, then flipped through it. "It means I'm feeling peacefully neutral," he told her, smiling. "Seems about right."

Ginny laughed and hugged him. "Thanks, Harry," she gushed, feeling overwhelmed that he had gotten such a nice gift for her. When she noticed he hadn't finished unwrapping her gift to him, she pointed at it. "Open mine!"

Harry complied and just as he pulled away the last bit of wrapping, Ginny couldn't help reaching out and touching his arm. As Harry gazed down at his present, the stones on her bracelet turned a pale yellow, then a neon orange, then a purple, then the colors began changing rapidly until finally settling on a dark blue. Harry was flipping through the book she had given him. Ginny took her hand off him and looked up the colors she had seen. Pale yellow was curiosity, neon orange was excitement, purple was pride, and dark blue was melancholy. When she looked up, Harry was gazing at her fondly.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said earnestly. "This is amazing."

"I got Colin here," she motioned at Colin on her other side who was busy bickering with his brother, "to give me all of the pictures he had taken of you guys over the years. Then all I had to do was make them the right size and put them in a book. It was easy."

"I think this is one of the best presents I've ever gotten," he mumbled, seemingly in a trance as he stared down at a moving picture of himself seated between an arguing Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.

Ginny let him zone out as she continued to look through her little book of color interpretations. There had to be hundreds of different colors representing hundreds of emotions. Apparently the more time the stones had contact with a certain person, the more acclimated it would get to their changing emotions and the more depth it would reveal, a larger variety of colors. Ginny ignored the impulse to go around the room touching everyone. They were all absorbed in their gifts, entertaining one another or enjoying them on their own like she and Harry. Ginny settled back into reading her book.

Slowly, the commotion died down as people drifted off to get ready for the mid-day Christmas feast. When almost everyone had cleared out, she figured she ought to do the same and closed her book. Levitating her presents, she started for her dormitory. "See you at lunch, Harry?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. Harry looked up from his book and nodded vaguely before bowing his head again.

Ginny put her gifts away, showered, and was just finishing getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. A second later Katie Bell rushed into the room, looking rushed. "What?" Ginny asked, putting her hair brush down.

"You'd better come downstairs," was all she said. Ginny barely had time to grab her wand before Katie was pulling her out of the room. When they got to the common room, the few students who were there turned to look at her expectantly. "We keep trying to go down to lunch, but he's insisting we let him in or bring you to him."

Ginny judged by their facial expressions exactly who they meant. "Draco?" she asked stupidly.

Katie nodded, a worried look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course!" she replied, heading for the portrait hole. What could be so urgent? The second the portrait swung open, a set of hands was pulling her out. In the next second, she was being half-dragged down the corridor by Draco. "What's going on?" she cried, stumbling as she tried to keep up. He didn't respond. "Draco, what?" Still not a word. Ginny noticed the white stones on her bracelet had become a stormy grey. They flew down a flight of stairs. When they got to an empty corridor, Draco threw open a classroom door and Ginny nearly toppled into the room. He very quickly and quietly closed the door behind them and began casting a silencing spell on the room.

"Draco, I don't-" But her words were cut off by his lips on hers. His kisses were urgent, his arms embracing her tightly.

When he finally let her breath, she was speechlessly, gaping up at him. His eyes were wild, boring into hers. "I'm leaving," he rasped, not letting go of her. Ginny just stared at him, mouth hanging open. "Ginny say something," he ordered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I-" she sputtered. "I- What!?"

"I have to go home," he replied. "I _have_ to. Now."

"No," she protested. "No you don't. You don't have to do anything. Even if your mom-"

"Ginny!" he growled, cutting her off. "My mom... I think something might happen if I don't obey..."

"It's not your fault!" Ginny argued. "It's not your responsibility. Your parents got themselves into that situation! Don't go! You can't go! What's going to happen? What do they want with you? Are you going to come back? What if-"

"Ginny!" he interrupted again. "I don't have time. I wanted to say good bye."

"No!" she yelled, squirming out of his arms. "They know you stayed because you didn't want to go to _Him_. They're going to punish you! You _can't_ go!"

"I have to!" he snapped. "I can't make you understand. I don't have the time. Snape is waiting..."

"Fuck Snape!" Ginny spat. "Draco please..." Her voice was suddenly urgent. Tears of anger, panic, frustration, fear, and sadness were welling up in her eyes. "They could... _kill_ you." The tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, his face softening, reaching towards her.

Ginny slapped his hands away fiercely. "Don't lie!" she sobbed. "You know as well as I do that things won't be _fine_."

Draco bowed his head. "Please..." he murmured. "Please let me say good bye."

Ginny was gasping in air, trying to suppress the crying. "How am I supposed to say good bye to you?" she managed to ask, glaring at him through the tears.

Draco stepped close to her and pulled her into his arms. "Like this," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her. Ginny wanted to continue her protests, but felt herself kissing back. Her heart sank as she realized she had lost. Their kisses were desperate. She felt the fear of never kissing him again fueling her need to continue the kiss as long as possible. When they finally broke apart, he held her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes intently. "I'll do whatever I have to," he said. "I'll come back."

"Promise me," she said. "Promise me that you will do whatever it takes to stay alive, even it means getting the Mark and joining his side." Draco just stared, reading her expression, silent. "Please promise me," she pleaded, reaching up and taking his hands in hers.

"I can't-"

"If that is the only way," she said. "If they are going to kill you if you don't do it, promise me you'll do it. I need you to come back to me."

"You won't want me," he argued.

Ginny stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. "I will," she insisted. "I'm in love with you."

Draco's face crumpled with pain. "Okay," he muttered. "I promise. I love you."

"Thank you," she breathed, kissing him tenderly for a long moment before stepping back.

Draco fumbled in his robes and then took out small wrapped package. When he handed it to her, she had to fight back the tears again. "I have yours..." she said. "But it's in my room..."

He shook his head. "I have to go now," he stated evenly. Ginny took the gift and followed him out of the room. The next moments passed in a blur. Draco traced the lines of her face affectionately, gave her one last kiss, and then disappeared down the corridor. She blinked and then he was gone. Looking down at her bracelet, she saw it fade from stormy grey back to white.

Slowly, as if in a dream, she trudged back towards Gryffindor tower, eyes on the box in her hands. When she walked into the common room, she heard Harry's voice. "Are you okay? I heard Malfoy was here acting nutty. What did he need?"

Ginny lifted her tear-stained face and answered, "He was just giving me my Christmas present."


	27. Admiral Ackbar: He Knows When Something

Disclaimers - I disclaim!

A/N - This chapter was soooooo long that I decided to split it into two chapters. Kinda like how they're doing the 7th movie, ya know? Yeah. Hate me for it! Or just review and I'll post the second half, which is already neatly written, straight away. This is kind of like bribery, right? Yay!

* * *

Chapter 27 - Admiral Ackbar: He Knows When Something Is A Trap

Ginny snatched the Daily Prophet the second it landed on their table at breakfast and proceeded to scan the headlines fanatically. "Any news?" Harry asked, buttering his toast.

She didn't reply, still scouring the paper for a bit of news. It had been four days since Christmas and she had yet to hear anything from Draco. Angrily, she slammed the paper onto the floor and grabbed her fork, spearing a potato.

"I guess I'll take that as a no..." Harry muttered.

Ginny glanced over at him. "Oh sorry Harry," she said. "Of course there's no news. The Daily Fucking Prophet isn't good for that type of thing."

"We would have heard if anything happened to anyone," he consoled her, looking sympathetic.

Ginny gritted her teeth, fighting the impulse to shout at him. "Would we?" she wondered.

"Well sure. If someone went missing, then we'd hear about it," Harry replied. "Everyone's got someone looking out for them."

"Almost everyone," she corrected. "If anything were to happen to Draco, who would report it? Who would send an owl?" Harry looked uncomfortable, but Ginny didn't stop. "Oh right, I'm sure his mom would just send us a little note if the Dark Lord happened to murder him while he was in her care."

"They'll all be back this weekend, Ginny," he tried. "Then you'll see he's fine."

Ginny felt the rage building up in her veins. He didn't understand. "So if Hermione were in the Dark Lord's clutches right now and you had no way of knowing whether she was alive or dead, you'd be alright just _waiting_ to see if she'd show up for school?"

"It's not the same," he argued. "And if that's all I could do, then I'd have to live with it."

"Not the same?" Ginny cried. "So you think because Draco's parents are death eaters-"

"Ginny!" Harry interrupted. "Look, I'm not trying to fight with you. I understand you're frustrated, but I'm not the reason he's gone. Stop being so angry with me all the time! You've been unbearable the past couple days, snapping at everyone like it's somehow our fault!"

Ginny's anger quickly turned to sadness. Ever since Draco had left, she had been the victim of violent mood swings. Some moments she was optimistic and happy, but a split second later she would become volatile and mad, practically biting off the head of whoever spoke to her. "Sorry," she mumbled, shoulders sagging. "I'm being stupid."

Harry sighed. "You're not being stupid," he said. "You're just in a bad place right now. Don't worry, I've been there."

To her extreme mortification, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Thanks Harry," she said quietly, sniffing.

"Three more days," he reminded her.

The next three days passed much the same way. Increasing stress caused an increase in moodiness. Poor Harry took the brunt of it as everyone else had taken to avoiding her. She didn't blame them. She spent most her time alone reading, taking long walks around the school, or sleeping. There wasn't much to take her mind off the waiting. Harry occasionally let her help decipher Tom Riddle's book, but he was spending more and more of his time with Dumbledore. She felt helpless and useless.

When the end of break finally came, she attempted to sleep through as much of the day as possible, but ended up just lying awake in her bed, too restless for sleep. She knew everyone would be coming in via the Hogwarts Express and wouldn't be arriving until dinner. Would Draco return that way? If he was coming back at all, chances were that he'd be on the train with everyone else. Ginny let her mind stray into predictions of the future. If Draco came back, she doubted he would be the same. To make the effort of summoning him home in the first place, his mom must have had a strong reason. So chances were that he was needed by the Dark Lord. Would he get the Dark Mark? Would he pledge his allegiance to the wrong side? Would he be completely different, brain-washed? Ginny preferred any of these possibilities to the possibility that he wouldn't return at all.

When she couldn't stay in bed any longer, she decided she would catch the tail end of lunch and marched herself down to the Great Hall.

"You look rested," Harry commented when she sat down next to him.

She responded by glaring at him and taking his hand. "Why are you worried?" she asked, noticing the color of the stones on her bracelet.

Harry winced. "I'm beginning to regret getting that for you," he said. Ginny just looked at him expectantly. He adopted a grumpy expression. "I'm just paranoid about their trip back. In only a few hours I'll see them. It just seems like a perfect time for something to go wrong. The Hogwarts Express is such an easy target, loaded with good hostages..."

"There are aurors on that train, Harry," she assured him. "And Dumbledore must have taken further precautions."

"Yeah I know," he grumbled. "I just can't shake the feeling."

"It'll be fine," she said, letting go of his hand.

Harry smirked at her. "Is that optimism I hear?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. She was glad to have Harry, at least. When she thought of having anyone else around while she was going through this anxiety over Draco, she realized how well Harry suited her, knowing no one else would be such tolerable company. Over the past few weeks, she could almost say Harry had become her best friend. She vaguely wondered if that would last once Ron and Hermione were back.

After lunch, Harry and Ginny decided to pass a couple hours taking turns playing seeker while the other one played keeper. It helped with the restlessness and took her mind off of the crucial arrival of students that evening. After they were worn out from flying and Ginny had severely out-scored Harry, they trudged back to the castle.

"I should have been captain this year, not you," Ginny teased.

"Your time will come, little one," he said condescendingly. She responded by whacking him in the back with the tail of her broom. He feigned injury and pouted at her.

Just as they were heading up the steps to the Great Hall, the doors burst open and a flock of teachers came charging through them. Ginny and Harry practically had to leap out of the way as they stormed past, all speaking at once seemingly trying to get Dumbledore's attention as he lead them. Harry and Ginny exchanged a significant look and then began to follow.

"This is inconceivable, Albus," McGonagall was saying, on one side of the headmaster. "It could be a trap! Who knows-"

"This is true," Snape agreed from the other side of him. "Tonks could be under the Imperius curse." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they both adopted the same horror-stricken expression. Tonks was posted on the Hogwarts Express. "The Dark Lord could be attempting to lure you out of-"

"And what do you suggest I do?" Dumbledore asked calmly, still intently moving forward. No one had noticed Harry and Ginny, or else no one cared to pay them any attention.

"Stay," Snape implored. "We will go." The others raised their voices in agreement.

"No," Dumbledore replied loudly so he could be heard above them all. "Tonks had time only to tell me of the attack and their approximate location. We have no idea of their numbers or if the Dark Lord himself was among them."

"Surely she would have used her patronus if-" Snape started.

"I cannot take any chances," Dumbledore interrupted. His tone ended the argument. "McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick come with me. The rest of you must stay to guard the school." Dumbledore stopped and faced everyone. "Wait just inside the gate in case there are student injuries or… If we are followed." Harry's hand was squeezing Ginny's so tightly it hurt. "Let us hope the emergency port keys on the train still function just fine." His eyes flicked over to Ginny and Harry, but he looked unsurprised to see them. He nodded his head at them once and then swept away. Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick hurried after him.

Harry pulled Ginny around the corner, out of view. "Hurry," he whispered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

Ginny was too terrified to speak and obeyed silently, slipping under the cloak with him. They linked arms and quietly shuffled after Dumbledore. The four professors were headed towards the main gate. By the time they caught up, the professors were already shutting the gate behind them. "Fuck," she heard Harry curse under his breath. They watched helplessly as the professors apparated away.

"What's happening?" Ginny squeaked. "It sounded like-"

"Voldemort's attacked the Hogwart's Express," he finished. Harry's expression darkened and Ginny saw the stones were the same color they had been when Draco had told her he was leaving – stormy grey. Fear.

Ginny's face paled and she shivered. "What do we do?" she rasped, eyes wide.

Harry shook his head, staring back at her. "I don't know," he murmured. "We can't apparate after them and we can't-" He paused and then looked down at the broom he was still holding.

"Let's go," Ginny said, seeing what he was realizing.

Harry looked over their shoulders at the group of teachers that was heading to the gate, but still a ways off. "Now," he urged. "Before they're able to spot us."

Ginny didn't need convincing. Immediately she stepped out from under the cloak, leapt on her broom, and was airborne in a flash. Harry joined her after a few more moments. "Ron and I flew here once, our second year," he shouted over at her. "I think I can find the train."

She nodded and followed him. Her mind was racing as they sped over the snowy landscape. How many aurors were on the train? How many students? If death eaters were attacking, what did they want? Were Ron and Hermione okay? Draco? Ginny's stomach began to ache with worry and she was shaking with adrenaline. She tried to keep her head clear, focusing on the cold wind against her face and Harry in front of her. She needed to be ready.


	28. Ginny's Ex

Disclaimer - No owns!

A/N - Some things I was thinking about recently...

1. I miss Richard Harris. Michael Gambon just doesn't compare. I'm saying this because I've just re-watched the first two movies and squealed at all the cute miniature heroes. Little Ron Weasley is ridiculously adorable. They're so tiny!!! And the Dumbleman was most charming and twinkling. Furthermore, Daniel Radcliffe seems to have a serious twitching problem. And Snape is the sexiest.

2. Why is it that in every HP (fanfic) teenage sex scene, sixteen year old boys manage to make their partners orgasm fifty million times? It's so stupid! Draco is like, "I'm sixteen years old and can bring you to heights of pleasure that you can't even fathom. Naturally, because I'm a bad ass Sex God. Also, I've had sex a billion times already. I started when I was five." And the girls are always so easy! Maybe I was oblivious, but I don't remember things being that way when I was 14. I mean, the Draco in my story isn't a virgin, but his early sexual impulses reflect his deep psychological issues. Anyhow... I don't think I've ever met a teenage "Sex God" before. Foolish!

3. I've had several hernias watching and re-watching the trailers and clips for HP6. I have my ticket already for a 12:01 AM showing. Hernias shall be had! Myriad hernias! Several parts I already know I'm going to boo at - First, every romantic Ginny/Harry moment. FUCK THAT! And second, when Harry acts like a total asshole and curses Draco when he finds him _crying_ in the bathroom. No ladies and gentlemen, I don't think there's any excuse for that. HE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! Parts I know I'll cry at - When Snape is forced to kill his Dumbie, every moment wherein Draco looks tortured, and when Ginny and Harry kiss. Disgusting! Oh I might not cry, just vomit slightly in my mouth. JKR does seem to have a habit of surrounding Harry with slightly incestuous insinuations. Naming his kids Lily and James... ghastly! Oh gosh now I'm on a rant. I should stop. Wait one more thing. In the books Hermione is obnoxious, but I actually am rather fond of her. She gets everything done. I wonder why, in the movies, they are making her so wretched? I was re-watching Goblet of Fire and I'm not kidding, she sobbed out just about all of her lines. I'm preemptively cringing for how awful they are going to make her act when Ron starts dating Lavender, which, by the way, I find completely inconceivable on Ron's part.

4. I'm trying to write my first Mary Sue. Go read it. Sharap'n, I think I have managed to disregard everything in your "Notes to Everyone". What fun! I hope my story will make it into your C2. It's pretty much my life goal.

5. I just google picture searched "Draco Harry", attempting to get a picture of them facing off in the new movie, but what did I find? I was tragically inundated with people's bizarre anime and photoshopped pictures of Harry and Draco intertwined in romantic positions. There needs to be a filter.

* * *

Chapter 28 - Ginny's Ex

After about twenty minutes of flying, Ginny heard Harry call to her. Thinking he spotted something, she scanned the ground, but then saw that Harry was pointing ahead, not down. Ginny nearly fell off her broom when she saw the Dark Mark hanging in the sky in front of them. Her eyes drifted down and saw a glint of red on the horizon. She sped up so she was side by side with Harry. "What should we do?" she cried.

"We have to land on the tracks!" he instructed. "We don't have time to land somewhere safer!" He shot downwards so they were flying only a few feet above the tracks. As they rounded a bend, they nearly ran into the caboose of the train. Harry was able to stop, but Ginny bulldozed into him, knocking them both off their brooms. As they got to their feet, she noticed two things right away. The giant caboose of the Hogwarts Express was cracked straight down the middle and the sounds of people screaming were filling the air. They drew their wands and Harry threw the cloak over them again.

As fast as they could manage they crept around the caboose. Ginny saw giant holes ripped out of the side of the train and kids were spilling out of them, their faces filled with fear. Harry and Ginny clambered into the nearest hole and found themselves in an empty compartment. They peered out the window into the aisle and glimpsed Snape leading a large group of students away from the fighting that was focused at the back end of the train. Harry slid the door open and the two of them headed towards the fighting.

Ginny saw Dumbledore dueling with two masked death eaters. McGonagall was also fighting an unequal battle. Flitwick was nowhere to be seen. Several students were also in the fray, but the death eaters outnumbered them. "Expelliarmus!" Harry suddenly yelled. The death eater that was dueling Neville flew backwards and smashed into the wall. Neville looked confused, but ran over and snatched up the unconscious person's wand. Harry continued to shout spells at death eaters, benefiting greatly from their invisibility. Ginny couldn't see Ron or Hermione anywhere. Maybe they had already taken the portkey back?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Turning her head to look out another hole, she saw Tonks dueling with Hermione in the field of snow outside the train. Then with a gasp she noticed Hermione was standing protectively over Ron who was lying still on the ground. "Ron!" Ginny cried, darting out from under the cloak. Wild, she jumped out of the hole and charged at Tonks. "Stupefy!" she screamed, aiming her wand at the auror. Tonks deflected it, but that gave Hermione the split second she needed. Tonks collapsed, wand rolling away from her.

Ginny flung herself to the ground next to her brother, but in the next second Hermione was pushing her aside, waving her wand over him. "He's alive," she croaked, voice shaking.

"Get him to a portkey," Ginny commanded. "He needs-" But her sentence was cut off as a stab of pain jetted down her spine. Screaming, she fell forwards onto her stomach, convulsing in the snow. Hermione's scream echoed her own. Ginny managed to roll over onto her back, though the pain was still ripping its way through her nerves. A masked death eater stood over her. "HARRY!" she shrieked in agony. "HARRY!!!!"

"Don't bother," a female voice purred. "Your little boyfriend is a bit… preoccupied. Crucio!" The pain doubled, causing Ginny to wail, limbs twitching spasmodically. "Two blood traitors and a mudblood… My Lord will be pleased with me. Crucio!" The pain doubled again. "It's a shame he wants you alive, but then again… He never said you had to be _sane_. Cru-"

"Finite incantatem."

The pain stopped abruptly. Ginny gasped, panting, and opened her eyes. Draco was standing over her, his wand pressed up against the side of the death eater's head. "Draco!" the woman hissed. "What are you doing!?"

"I'd really rather you didn't torture my girlfriend into insanity," he drawled, eyes wildly alight.

The masked woman made a gagging noise. "_Girlfriend_!?" she choked. "This mudblood!? You can't possibly-"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, now sitting up. The woman's sentence was cut off as she was propelled twenty feet backwards. Hermione was up and running after her, murder in her eyes. "Stupefy! Petrificus totalis! Confundo! Densaugio! Furnunculus!" She was hitting the woman with everything she could think of.

Draco fell to his knees next to Ginny. "Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders. "Ginny?"

Ginny responded by launching herself into his arms, burying her face against his chest. Draco held her tightly, but she could feel him shaking. A moment later she pulled back and crawled over to her brother, decidedly resisting the urge to just curl up in Draco's arms. "We need to get him to Hogwarts," she told him. "Do you know where the portkeys are?"

"Snape was leading kids to the front of the train," he replied.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. Hermione was still in a blind rage, cursing the death eater over and over again. "HERMIONE!"

Hermione seemed to finally snap out of it and cast, "Incarcerous," to bind the death eater with ropes, before rushing back over to them.

"Draco says the portkey's probably at the front end of the train," Ginny told her. "Levitate Ron there, can you? Draco and I will go find Harry."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again, nodding solemnly. Ginny took a last look at her brother, grabbed Draco's hand, and ran back to the train. Just as she was about to climb back through the hole, Draco stopped her. "No," he said. "Go with Granger back to Hogwarts. I'll find Potter."

"Now is not the time to play overprotective boyfriend, Draco," Ginny snapped. "Come on." She clambered into the train and froze when she saw Harry rolling around on the floor, screaming and clutching his head. No one else was there. "Go find Dumbledore!" she ordered, rushing to Harry's side. Draco faltered for a moment and then ran off.

Ginny reached out and grabbed Harry's arms. The second she touched him he stopped and laid there limply. Surprised, Ginny slowly retracted her hand. In a sudden jerk of movement, Harry's hand snapped up and caught her arm. Stiffly, Harry rose to a sitting position, eyes closed. "Ginevra," he purred, opening his eyes. Ginny gasped, seeing that they were black instead of green. His lips curled into a familiar smug smirk.

Ginny tried to pull her arm back, but his grip was unnaturally strong. "Have you missed me, my love?" he asked, eyes intent on hers.

Ginny stopped struggling and gaped at him. His tone, his expression was so familiar. "Tom?" she whispered, shock and disbelief etched into her face.

He pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her rigidly. "So you have not forgotten me," he said, sounding pleased.

Ginny pushed against him to break away, but he held her firmly. "Let go," she stammered. "What's happened to Harry?"

Tom released her, his expression now dark and murderous. "You must kill him," he demanded.

Ginny felt her control melting away as she gazed into his black eyes. "No…" she protested weakly. "Please no… Please don't do this to me."

"Then I will come back and we can be together, my love," he whispered, licking his lips. "Just lift your wand…"

Ginny felt her arm rising, wand heavy in her grasp. "No…" she begged. "Please Tom…"

Tom laughed mirthfully. "Yes, just like that," he encouraged. "Now say the words, my love. Say them and set me free." Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw. "Don't fight, Ginevra. Say the words." His voice was soft in her ear. "Then you will have me once again. Isn't that what you want? Tell me what you want."

Ginny forced a deep breath, concentrating hard. Slowly, struggling, she opened her mouth and screamed, "DRACO!" She kept her eyes shut, muscles rigid, aware of the fact that her wand was pointed right at Harry's face and her control was slipping fast. Hopefully Draco would hear her and return quickly.

"Him?" Tom spat. "That is who you want? Have you forgotten? You and I are meant to be. Just say the words, love… Say them…"

"No," she gasped, breath ragged.

Harry leaned closer, snaking his arms around Ginny's waist and pulling her onto his lap. She felt his lips press against her ear. "You can't deny me now," he whispered. "I am in terrible need of you. Help me, Ginevra. Help me."

"You don't exist anymore," she sputtered, but to her horror she leaned back into his arms.

"I am exactly the same," he argued. "I am only waiting for you to free me."

"Harry doesn't bind you," she countered. "I know what you are now. I know what you've become. You're using me just like before."

Harry hissed in her ear and then his cold lips traveled down to kiss her neck. "But I love you," he said seductively.

Ginny shivered and whimpered quietly. "You don't know how to love," she replied. "You're a monster. I will never-"

"Potter," a voice cut in. Ginny started and opened her eyes to see Draco standing over them, wand pointed straight at Harry, his face twisted in fury. "Let her go," he demanded. "She is _mine_."

Ginny lurched out of his lap frantically, getting to her feet. "It's not Harry," she gushed. "It's Tom. I don't know how-"

In a blur of motion, Harry was on his feet and his wand was pointed at Draco. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and clattered to the ground on the other side of the compartment. "Kill Harry Potter," he barked. "Or I will kill this boy."

"But I am your servant," Draco said, eyes narrowing.

"And your life is mine," Harry snapped. "I am growing impatient." He turned his eyes onto Ginny. "KILL HIM NOW," he yelled.

Ginny stepped in front of Harry's wand, blocking Draco. "I won't kill Harry," she said evenly. "And if you want to kill Draco, you'll have to kill me first."

Harry hissed again, his face contorted with rage. "Have it your way," he growled. "Ava-"

His words were cut off as a spell blasted into Harry's chest, launching him backwards onto the seats. Hermione stood in the doorway to the compartment, face livid. Ginny darted forwards and grabbed Harry wand.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione cast and ropes lashed around Harry, holding him in place. He struggled against the binding, screaming in anguish. The three of them gaped at him.

"He must be under the Imperious curse," Hermione speculated.

"No," Ginny said, hugging herself. "He was... Possessed..."

Hermione looked at Ginny intently. "Voldemort?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I think... I think it was Tom." Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny felt Draco wrap his arms around her from behind. Harry was still writhing and screaming on the compartment's seats. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"I don't know," Draco replied. "I couldn't find him, but I ran into Granger at the portkey and-"

"I came right after I made sure Ron got back to Hogwarts," Hermione interrupted, eyeing Draco curiously. "Most of the students made it back already, but none of the professors. We need to get Harry back straight away." She pointed her wand at Harry. "Mobilicorpus." Harry floated up into the air and drifted by them out the door.

"You go," Ginny said. "I'll check for anyone else who's left."

Draco let go of her, but grabbed her hand. "I'm coming with you," he announced. Hermione nodded at them and then rushed after Harry's body.

The second she was out of the room, Ginny went onto her tiptoes and kissed Draco tenderly. "Thank you for coming back," she said, staring into his eyes.

"You made me promise to do whatever I had to do," he replied, a dark look in his eye, his tone almost accusing. Ginny opened her mouth to question him, but Draco caught her lips in another kiss. "Later," he assured her. "Now let's go."

The two of them ran down the train's aisle, looking into compartments as they passed. When they reached the back of the train without finding anyone, they doubled back. At the front of the train, Snape was standing, wand raised. "You two!" he called when he spotted them. "You must take the portkey back _now_."

"But the others-" Ginny began.

"Are all back," he announced.

"The professors?" Ginny asked.

"That's not your concern," Snape replied, eyes narrowing. "If you don't take the portkey right now, I can promise you a month of detention."

"Hold on," Ginny said and she darted out of the side of the train. Draco followed after her. A moment later, they returned with brooms in hand - the brooms Harry and Ginny had left on the tracks.

Snape glared at them. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for leaving the school grounds when it is forbidden," he drawled, then gestured at the food cart next to him.

Draco took Ginny's hand. "My aunt is tied up outside in the snow," he said. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Ginny urged, tugging Draco towards the cart. "One... Two... Three..." On three they both grabbed hold of the cart and found themselves suddenly spinning through the air. A moment later they landed unceremoniously in a snow bank.

"Bloody portkeys," Draco grumbled, struggling to get up. Ginny was on her feet before him, looking around. They were just outside Hogwart's main gates. The sun was setting. Students were lying scattered on the ground while others stood by watching as teacher's knelt over the wounded, wands out. She spotted Hermione and ran over to her.

"Harry? Ron?" Ginny asked, still looking around her.

Hermione looked troubled. "Pomfrey took them straight to the infirmary," she answered.

"Did everyone make it back?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head and Ginny's breath caught in her throat. "Seamus said he saw one death eater grab Luna and another grab Neville. They tried to apparate away, but Dumbledore must have set off an Anti-Disapparition Jinx or something. The two ran for it, dragging Neville and Luna away. Dumbledore couldn't follow because he was swarmed by the rest of them. Seamus was wounded..."

Draco joined them halfway through Hermione's explanation. "That's what they were after?" Ginny cried. "They wanted Neville and Luna?"

"And Ron and I," Hermione added. "Tonks was dragging Ron off when I caught up to her."

"Imperious curse?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore hasn't come back yet either," she murmured. "I'm sure he went after them." Unexpectedly, Hermione threw her arms around Ginny. "Thank Merlin you and Harry showed up. I think Tonks would have captured us... And..."

Ginny hugged her back fiercely, on the verge of tears. With Ron and Harry incapacitated and Neville and Luna gone, she and Hermione were the only ones of the core group left. Ginny surveyed the area over Hermione's shoulder. Teachers were ushering the students inside the grounds. Slowly, thinking, she detached herself from Hermione. The other girl, noticing Ginny's expression, narrowed her eyes. "You're making the same face Harry makes when he's about to get us into something way over our heads," she said.

"Let's go find them," she replied quietly, eyes flitting around to make sure no one could overhear. Hermione gaped at her. "Come on, Hermione. We have brooms!"

Hermione glanced at the brooms. "But there are three of us," she protested. "And you know I'm terrible at flying one of those."

"You could fly with Draco," Ginny suggested earnestly. Draco and Hermione both made faces.

"I..." Hermione stammered.

"We have to decide quickly," Ginny urged. "I'm going with or without you."

A resolved look came across Hermione's face. "Fine," she nodded. "I'm coming."

Ginny looked triumphant and turned to Draco. "Draco?" she asked.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "As if I'd let you fly off into the night chasing death eaters with no one but _Granger_ to protect you," he scoffed.

"Hey!" Hermione cried. "Now is not that time to be-"

"He's joking," Ginny assured her. "It's his nature to irritate people." Just then she glimped McGonagall and Snape return via portkey. "We'd better go now."

Draco mounted his broom and grabbed Hermione, pulling her onto it in front of him. A second later, he was rocketing upwards after Ginny. He heard a cry from below, but didn't look back.

* * *

End Note - Yeah, I know I suck at writing thrilling action sequences. I need to hire some ghost writers.

Also, I wanted to wait to post this chapter until I got 10 reviews on it. Obviously that didn't quite work out, but I will be doing that from now on. I think it's a fair exchange. I write, you review. I get tons of alerts saying people either add me to their favorite authors, add Predator to their favorite stories, or at least add it to their story alerts. Sometimes all three. It's frustrating that I know a bunch of people are reading my story and only six people are considerate enough to review. Sorry if I sound like a bitch, but I am one. I review what I read. I think it's polite. And I like to know what you guys like/dislike. It helps. End rant.

Also also, I love Severus Snape. Weeping my way through Deathly Hallows (again) and... yeah..


	29. Draco's Big Reveal

Disclaimer - No owns!

A/N - Okay now it seems I have to smooth out this whole "review" ordeal, as some of you seem rather irritated by my request. You see, when I update too quickly, my dear readers tend to review only the newest chapter. For example - If I post chapter 1 and then chapter 2 soon afterwards, most people would read the two chapters and post their review on chapter two. My desire to WAIT to post new chapters until the most recent chapter has been given adequate attention isn't as much of a demand as it is an explanation of how I plan to do things. Simply put, I'm trying to space the chapters out better. I'm sorry if I was raving and crabby in the end note of the last chapter. I was a fluster of emotions after re-reading Deathly Hallows. And furthermore, I was perhaps naively frustrated that my story was getting so much traffic, but so few reviews. Regardless, I do appreciate all of you who take an interest in my writing. Don't take my bitching seriously.

Oh and a note to the people who are confused about Tom possessing Harry: Remember that Harry is a horcrux.

* * *

Chapter 29 - Draco's Big Reveal

Hermione's hair was itching Draco's nose as he tried to keep an eye on Ginny ahead of them. While he was attempting to be tolerant of the mudblood for Ginny's sake, he still found her intimate proximity to him to be quite repulsing. He had to suck it up, though. He had to make up for what he had done. If Ginny found out...

"Down there!" Ginny shouted and he looked down to see the wreckage of the Hogwart's Express gleaming in the fading light. They landed in the field where Draco had stopped Bellatrix and saw that she had disappeared.

"Someone must have come back for her!" Hermione cried angrily, stumbling off Draco's broom and running to the spot where the death eater should have been bound.

"Of course," Draco said, dropping the broom to the ground. "She's important enough." Hermione shot Draco a scathing look as if he had said something rude and crossed her arms.

"Well there goes my idea," Ginny muttered, kicking at the snow.

"She wouldn't have told us anything anyways," Draco remarked, going to stand next to her. He felt guilty, very guilty.

"Then what was the point in coming out here?" Hermione cried. "We're going to get detention for the rest of the school year for this little stunt!"

"I thought..." Ginny trailed off, frowning.

Hermione began pacing back and forth. Draco took Ginny's hand. Ginny eyed their intertwined fingers and at the same time noticed the color of her bracelet. She froze, blinked, and then slowly retracted her hand from his. Draco gazed down at her, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw her expression.

"What?" he asked, sensing something had just gone terribly wrong.

Ginny's narrowed eyes flicked over to Hermione and she grabbed Draco by the arm, dragging him several yards further away.

"What?" he repeated, growing more anxious.

"You feel guilty about something," she hissed, letting him go.

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "What?" he voiced a third time.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest, a guarded stance. "Explain," she demanded.

Draco just gaped at her. "What?"

"Stop saying that!" Ginny snapped and then threw up her hand so Draco could see her bracelet. "Harry gave me this for Christmas." She reached forward and grabbed Draco's hand. He watched as the stones turned from white to a dark yellow. Then abruptly, realizing, he stumbled backwards away from her, nearly tripping in his haste.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Draco spoke. "You told me to do _whatever_ I had to do," he reminded her, his face impassive. "You made me promise!"

Ginny stormed up to him, grabbed his arm and yanked the sleeve of his robe up. The second she saw the gruesome mark covering his skin, she jumped away from him, shaking her head. "No," she murmured, taking out her wand. "No."

"Ginny," he growled, stepping towards her. She leapt further away. "Don't be stupid. You _said_ if... If I had no choice..."

"NO!" she cried. Hermione had noticed their quarrel and was approaching them. "You did it, didn't you? That's why Neville and Luna are gone! You..." Ginny gasped as she thought of something. "Tonks! You... You..."

Hermione had also taken out her wand, but seemed to be confused. "You made me promise!" Draco yelled.

"I didn't think that..." she sputtered. "I didn't know... I was scared..."

"What's going on?" Hermione cut in, getting more wary by the second.

Draco ignored Hermione. "I thought Dumbledore would come sooner!" he insisted. "I _had_ to do it! It was too late for me to back out... I..."

"And what else?" Ginny screeched, still pointing her wand at him. "What else did you do?" Draco faltered. "Out with it!"

Draco glanced over at Hermione who was beginning to look murderous, then focused back on Ginny. "There isn't anything else!" he almost sneered, starting to feel defensive. "I thought you wanted me to come back. If you hadn't-"

"Don't blame this on me!" Ginny warned, voice low.

"We both know whose fault this is," he replied, edging closer. "This is exactly why I didn't want to promise you anything, because I _knew_ you'd be like this."

"What?" Ginny murmured, incredulous, but sounding slightly defeated. "How am I supposed to feel? He... He _ruined_ you. And now my friends are gone."

"You did this, Malfoy?" Hermione interjected, raising her wand higher, and looking around her nervously in the newly-fallen darkness. "And you mean to get us captured, don't you? This is a trap?"

Ginny's eyes widened, but Draco spoke before she could say anything. "Don't be stupid, Granger," he spat. "It doesn't suit you." Then he turned to Ginny again. "You must understand that-"

Ginny closed the distance between them and put her wand against his throat. "I understand," she said venomously. "But if my friends don't make it back safely, I can't forgive you. I can't." She pressed the wand in harder. "Where are they?"

Draco gazed down his nose at her coldly. "He didn't confide in me," he replied. "He didn't tell me anything."

Ginny twisted the wand in deeper. "Make a fucking guess then," she ordered.

"Ginny," Hermione cautioned. "Even if he did tell us... It could be a trap or..."

"Yeah Ginny," Draco taunted. "This could all be just one big plot to get you two captured. Don't trust anything I say, because I, of course, want to hand you over to the Dark Lord as soon as possible."

Ginny's eyes were welling up with tears as she continued to glare at him. "Tell me," she demanded evenly, "where you think they took them."

"And if I'm right?" he asked. "You ask too much of me."

"Too much!?" she cried.

"Keep the book a secret, you said," he began to list. "I did it. You wanted me to take fucking veritaserum with you and I did that too! You made me swear I'd do whatever I had to in order to return to you and-" He tore up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. "Look! I did _this_ to myself! For you! And now you're asking me to lead you somewhere where you'll most likely be killed?" He snorted and pushed her wand away in disgust. Silent tears had begun sliding down Ginny's face. They had seemingly forgotten about Hermione. "It'll never be good enough for you and I know why. It's because I can never be what you really want. I saw you on the train. I _saw_."

Hermione watched them, wide-eyed, but didn't interrupt.

"You don't understand," Ginny murmured, shaking her head. "You have no idea."

"I understand enough," he spat. "And I wish I had never given in, but it's too late. My life is already as fucked sideways because of you. So go race after your little friends if you want, but I'm not going to feel guilty if you get yourself killed. It's not my fault anymore." He clenched his teeth and looked away from her. "I think they would have taken them to my house."

Ginny exhaled loudly, but before she could speak, there came a voice from the darkness. "I agree." The three of them whipped around to see Dumbledore emerging into the moonlight. "Malfoy Manor makes logical sense. With your father gone, taking the place must have been an easy task for Lord Voldemort. But as the one in charge of your safety, I cannot allow you to mount a rescue operation."

"But-" Hermione started.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I shall alert the Order," he assured her. "And your friends will be returned to you." The three teenagers just stared at him. "And you, Draco... I offer you protection at Hogwarts."

Draco pushed down his sleeve, self-conscious under Dumbledore's piercing gaze. "If my mom orders me home, nothing can be done," Draco said quietly.

"Something can always be done," Dumbledore asserted gently. "I wish you had come to me sooner."

"Why do you trust me?" Draco asked, puzzled by Dumbledore's assumptions.

"You are no death eater," he answered, smiling. "It's as clear as day. Now I must insist our immediate return to Hogwarts. Please come grab hold of my arm and I will apparate us." The teens didn't argue, but complied, grabbing their brooms and then gripping Dumbledore's arm. "Hold on tight," he instructed and then turned.

After a short uncomfortable moment, they appeared in front of Hogwart's gates. Ginny resisted the urge to barf by sitting down and putting her head in her hands. "Mr. Malfoy," she heard Dumbledore say. "Please assist Miss Weasley, would you? We should get onto the grounds as soon as possible."

Ginny felt hands grab her and pull her up roughly. She closed her eyes as the dizziness intensified. Draco put his arm around her and lead her through the gates. "I have to sit down," she mumbled, detaching herself from him and slumping to the ground.

Draco stopped and watched Dumbledore as he silently cast with his wand, fortifying the enchantments protecting Hogwarts. Hermione looked towards the castle, stony-faced. When Dumbledore was finished, he turned to them. "All set here," he announced. "Now let us get inside before we freeze." He hurried forwards at an alarming speed and Hermione was quick to fall in step with him.

Ginny took a deep breath and wobbled to her feet, ignoring Draco's offered hand. She followed after Dumbledore slowly, still feeling woozy.

"Ginny," Draco began, matching her pace.

"I'm too tired to do this," she objected. "Today... Too much."

"I can't wait," he insisted. "We need to talk now."

"I think you've said all you need to say," she said, not looking at him.

"Don't be like this," he snapped. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"It means," Ginny said, "that you've made it perfectly clear that there's no point in being with me because I clearly just want to be with Tom Riddle and apparently also because I've fucked your life over."

Draco grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "You were treating me like your enemy," he defended. "You said you would still want me no matter what I did because you were in love with me. And after all the shit I went through to get back to you, you treat me like... like _that_."

Ginny crossed her arms. "Why would I do that?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh let's see... My brother was almost killed, Harry became possessed and almost made me kill him while simultaneously molesting me, and two of my best friends were abducted. And then I find out that none of that would have happened if the boy I'm love with hadn't become a death eater and used an Unforgiveable on an auror."

"What would you have me do?" Draco cried. "If I had refused him, that would not have gone unpunished."

Ginny remembered earlier that same day she had prayed Draco would come back, even as a death eater, but she had not been prepared with dealing with the reality of that possibility. "You shouldn't have left at all," she answered.

"And you would have stayed all safe at Hogwarts while _your_ mother was in his hands?" Draco asked.

"If she was a death eater," Ginny spat.

"She's not," he retorted. "My father is the one that got us into this."

"We all make our own decisions, Draco," Ginny argued. "Your mother could have made different choices."

"You won't ever understand," he said.

"Fine," she replied, starting forwards once more.

Draco stayed beside her. "Please don't be like this!" he growled.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, speeding up. Dumbledore and Hermione were almost to the castle already.

He stopped her again, whipping her around to face him. "I love you," he pronounced, eyes fixed on hers. "What else do you want me to say?"

Ginny face softened a bit, but she bit her lip, forcing a glare. "I want you to tell me you'll never go back to him," she told him. "Ever."

"I never planned to," he said. "That's why I confronted Bellatrix. She'll tell him."

Ginny looked unphased. "And you have to tell Dumbledore everything you know and everything you did," she continued. "The Order will need this information. Harry will need it. I want you to tell him too." Draco's jaw clenched, but he nodded stiffly his agreement. "You need to promise me you'll never do anything like this again."

"I promise," he said quietly.

"I can't deal with..." she trailed off, gulping. "I can't be with someone who will spontaneously turn death eater on me."

"I'm not one," he insisted. "I won't ever be one. You have to believe that I only-"

"I do believe you," she murmured, looking down at her feet. "And you did exactly what I wanted you to do. It's horrible, but-" She stopped talking, mortified by her confession.

Draco put his hands on either side of her face and made her look up at him. "We don't need to talk about that," he said, lowering his face towards hers.

Ginny seemed overwhelmed. "I-" she stammered. "You- I wanted you to come back alive no matter what. It was selfish, but I never thought-"

"Shh," Draco interrupted softly and pressed his lips against hers. Ginny responded by throwing her arms around his neck and recriprocating with enthusiasm. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet.

When they parted, breathless, her set her back down. "I told you I'd still want you," she breathed. "I'm in love with you, after all."

"Don't get too attached," he said. "We'll have to see if your brother lets me live."

Draco expected Ginny to laugh, but her face fell.

"Fuck," he muttered.

* * *

End Note: Didn't post this for a while because I'm at a place without internet. But oh ho ho dear reader... HP6 movie comes out in only two days! Less! I made two robes tonight. I'll be going as a Gryffindor. I used to always be a Slytherin, but I realized I'm not really that ambitious or anything. I was living a lie! Brave and loyal is more my thing. (AND I SWEAR I'M NOT A HUFFLEPUFF EVEN THOUGH THAT FACEBOOK QUIZ THING SAID I WAS!)


	30. Let's Worry About Tomorrow, Tomorrow

Disclaimers - I disclaim!

A/N - You guys really made me squee with delight at all the loving reviews of this chapter. I tried my hardest to get a chapitre out before the movie, but couldn't do it. So... The movie. Hmmm. Some compliments- I really think they did a good job with the tortured Draco thing. My heart was breaking! Daniel did an amazing job with Harry, as usual. I especially liked his felix stint wherein he came across as a speed addict. Ron was hilarious and his thing with Lavendar was enormously ridiculous and well done, though I think it was perhaps set up poorly. I really wanted to see Ginny make fun of him for being so virginal. Hermione was surprisingly marginally less annoying, but they didn't even show Ron's reaction to her dating (hot!) McLaggen, which was kind of absurd if you think about it. Or maybe they did and it was so lame that I don't even remember it. Snape was perfecto as always. The comic bits in this movie were the best so far and pretty much made the movie. Some things I didn't like- I feel like they destroyed Ginny a bit. Some part of my soul died. They didn't make her fiesty enough and god damn it if they insist on shacking her up with Harry, then they should have done it right. The scene in the Room of Requirement was just puke-inducing. I was trying to take it seriously, but I could hear a little voice in my head going, "Uhhh... Whaaat??? Uhhh.... Huhhh?? Uhhh..." The only good part of that was Ron asking, "Did you do it with Ginny?" What a LAFF. But seriously they did a way better job with stupid god-awful Cho and how does that make sense if Harry's supposed to have found the love of his life with Ginny? Stupidity! I think a lot of sacrifices were made to make it PG and I hate that. I was really looking forward to seeing them do Dumbledore's death some justice... But I ended up walking out of the theatre with a WTF feeling. Very anti-climactic. Cedric and Sirius both got pretty emotionally-charged death scenes and you'd THINK Dumbledore's would overshadow theirs, but... no? I thought it was unnecessary and stupid that they changed it so Harry was just hiding and doing jack shit to help Dumbledore. Incredibly out of character. Part of the intense tragedy of that scene is that Harry could literally do nothing and was forced to watch. Then he was supposed to have gone ape-shit and ran raging after Snape, but he kinda just frolicked in a mildly irritated way and called out politely, "He trusted you!" Then the wand lighting part was so completely retarded and WEAK that I almost BOO'd. The worst part of the movie was the disaster of the ending. Where was the battle? The death eaters kinda just walked in and out. They could have at least done a LITTLE battling. It was super disappointing to me and really made absolutely no sense. They cut that out and put in a totally useless Burrow-destroying scene?? I ask the Gods, "Why???" They better make this up to me by making the Deathly Hallows movies awesomeness unbound. But dear reader, I could go on and on picking apart this movie, but I think I should abstain from being any more annoying. I'm gonna watch it a few more times before I decide overall how I feel. Tell me what you thought of it!

Thanks again for the reviews of this chapter, two of which were the longest I've ever seen! Bless you! I think you're cool.

* * *

Chapter 30 - Let's Worry About Tomorrow, Tomorrow

As Ginny and Draco made their way down the corridor towards the infirmary, the air was suddenly filled with shouts and the sounds of running feet. When someone skidded around the corner ahead of them, Draco drew his wand. "Ginny!" Harry cried, rushing towards her. Pomfrey and Hermione appeared around the corner as well, obviously in pursuit.

When Ginny saw Harry, she dropped Draco's hand and ran to meet him. They crashed together, hugging tightly. Pomfrey caught up, panting. "Mr. Potter," she began. "Running about like this is highly inadviseable considering-"

"Ginny!" Harry breathed, pulling back so he could look at her face. "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked at her bracelet- guilt. "Yes," she replied. "I'm fine. And it wasn't your fault. You know-"

"I couldn't stop him!" he burst. "I tried, but it was like I was in _his_ body, not mine. I felt like the intruder."

"Harry," Hermione interjected. "No one expected you to be able to-"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, still intent on Ginny. "I had to just watch as he-"

"It's fine," Ginny insisted. "It's fine. I'm glad you're okay. That's what's important." She glanced over at Hermione who was shifting her weight from foot to foot anxiously. "And Ron?"

Hermione's lower lip trembled. "He..." she sputtered. "He hasn't woken up." Ginny felt Harry squeeze her harder as the cold knife of fear cut into her belly. "Snape was working on him when we got there. Dumbledore is helping now. I think he-"

But Ginny stopped listening. She was racing down the hallway towards the infirmary. Bursting through the doors, she nearly fainted when she caught sight of Ron. He was lying uncovered on a bed, white and rigid like a corpse. Dumbledore was hovering over him while Snape levitated and mixed different potions together in a flurry of motion. Ginny slowly approached her brother's bed, mouth agape in horror. She heard Hermione let out a sob from behind her.

She sensed Draco at her side and felt his hand gently take hers. From her other side, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. But she barely noticed them, only staring, transfixed on her brother's blank, pale face as she drew closer.

"I think he's going to be okay," Pomfrey's voice cut through the air. "He might need to go to St. Mungo's, but I think there's hope. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to clear out while they work."

Ginny reached out and touched her brother's foot. It was cold. She shivered and heard a whimper escape her throat.

"Come on, Ginny," Harry said quietly. Ginny allowed them to turn her around and lead her out of the room. Hermione broke down completely and began sobbing in the corridor. Harry let go of Ginny to comfort her.

But Ginny felt frozen. She looked up at Draco. His eyebrows were drawn together in concern as he studied her face. "I'm sorry," he murmured so only she could hear him. She shook her head at him.

Suddenly she felt herself being jerked away from Draco. It took her a moment to realize Hermione was dragging her down the hall. "I need to talk to her alone," she heard her announce to the other two boys.

After pushing her around a corner, Hermione stopped and rounded on her. "Swear, Ginny," she demanded, tears streaking down her face. Ginny just gaped at her. "Tell me right now. Tell me you are 100% sure of him."

Ginny gulped. "He had no choice," she murmured. "And I trust him."

"He's the reason Ron's like that, Ginny," Hermione reminded her. "Swear to me you are absolutely sure."

Ginny hesitated, slightly afraid of Hermione's intensity. "I swear," she said as evenly as she could, but she heard her voice shake.

"I'll let you tell Harry, then," Hermione replied, wiping tears off her face. "You better be right about him or..."

"I know," Ginny said quickly. "Believe me, I know what the risks are. I'm sure of him. He's going to tell Harry everything."

Hermione nodded stiffly and then turned, walking back to the boys. Ginny followed. Draco and Harry were engaging in a silent staring match, eyes narrowed at each other. Ginny interrupted them by hugging Harry ferociously. "We need to talk soon," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes," he agreed, holding her tightly.

Ginny took a deep breath and let go, stepping back. "You should go eat some dinner," she advised them.

"So should you," Draco added.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she insisted. "I'm going to wait here." She leaned back against the wall and then slumped to the floor. Draco sat down beside her.

"And you think we're leaving?" Harry asked, positioning himself against the wall opposite them. Hermione joined him.

To Ginny's surprise, Draco stood back up. "May I have a word, Potter?" he asked, his tone flat.

Harry looked equally surprised as well as a bit suspicious. "I don't see why not," he muttered, getting to his feet as well.

Ginny watched, breath held, as the two boys retreated down the corridor. Hermione offered Ginny a weak smile. "So he _is_ going to talk to Harry," she surmised, seemingly relieved.

Ginny felt her chest swell with pride. "Yeah," she replied. She hadn't expected Draco to take the initiative so quickly.

She and Hermione waited in silence, ears perked for any commotion. They heard nothing. Twently painful minutes later, both boys reappeared looking ruffled and exhausted. Harry sat back down next to Hermione while Draco assumed his spot next to Ginny. The tension hung in the air ominously.

"So..." Hermione began awkwardly.

"Draco filled me in," Harry supplied, not meeting anyone's eye.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Ginny asked meekly, unsure how Harry was taking the news.

"No," Harry said shortly, twirling his wand in his hand.

Ginny assumed this meant Harry was too pissed at her to be able to hold a conversation. The mood stiffling, the four of them fell into a gloomy, uncomfortable silence. Ginny leaned her head against Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes.

The doors flew open with a bang and Dumbledore swept into the hall. "Harry," he beckoned. They all scrambled to their feet. "I must speak to you in my office at once." He turned his gaze on Draco for a moment. "Very sorry, but the rest of you must vacate the halls. Mr. Weasley has been stabilized. In the morning we will see if he needs to go to St. Mungos for further recovery. I suggest you grab a bit of dinner- always a good idea after a traumatic event. Food, that is."

Dumbledore turned and dashed off down the corridor before a single question could be asked. Harry gave Hermione a quick hug and followed after him.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says," Ginny muttered, advancing on the doors to the infirmary. "I'm going to stay with Ron." But just as she reached for the handle, the door opened and Snape stepped out.

"No visitors," he drawled, eyeing Ginny with disdain. "No exceptions."

Hermione let out a cheeping noise which Ginny figured was a farewell and took off. Snape crossed his arms and continued to stare her down. Ginny knew he was going to stand there until she left. Taking Draco's hand, she stomped off, abusing the floor with the force of her footfalls. That would show him!

When they were safely out of sight, Ginny exploded. "How dare they keep me from being with my brother!?" she shouted, running her hands down over her face in exasperation. "It's not going to disturb him if I sit there with him! He's not even awake! Do they think I'm going to start experimenting with healing spells or something? Amputate? It's fucking ridiculous!"

Draco just watched her as she continued to rant, a small smile on his face. His feelings of regret, guilt and fear were overriden by his blissful realization that now, at the end of this nightmare day, he was holding her hand. What the hell? He'd gotten the Dark Mark and used the Imperius Curse on Tonks to make her take down the defenses on the train so that death eaters could abduct her two close friends and nearly kill her brother. Shouldn't he be in Azkaban? Why did Dumbledore trust him? Why did Ginny trust him? And more importantly... Why did Harry Potter trust him? Reality didn't work this way. If he really was Voldemort's servant, the Dark Lord would be in luck with all the unfounded trust flying at him from all sides. Weren't they all just as worried about this?

Suddenly a wave of paranoia washed over him. Maybe they were. Maybe they were going to think it over and change their minds, decide it was too much of a risk to let him off the hook. Maybe they would hand him over to the ministry, hold him responsible for the attack on the Hogwart's Express. Even if Dumbledore did trust him, would he be able to keep Fudge away? It couldn't be this easy.

"Draco?" Ginny's voice cut through his thoughts. They stopped walking. He looked down at her and her eyes searched his.

"What?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"You're afraid," she said, eyes traveling down to fixate on her bracelet.

Draco let go of her hand. "Fuck Potter for getting you that stupid thing," he hissed, his good mood gone.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Do you really want to start this right now?" she asked. "Why don't we just skip the argument and you can tell me why you're afraid. Saves time."

Draco actually rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. "It's not important wha-"

"Seriously Draco," Ginny growled. "Now is not the time to stress me out. This has been the shittiest day of my life."

"Yeah all because of me, right?" Draco snapped.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Well..." she said slowly. "Well... Yeah, as a matter of fact, it is because of you."

Draco pursed his lips, jaw clenched. "It's never going to be like it was," he said. "You're always going to remember this."

Ginny snorted. "Me remembering this isn't the problem," she snarled. "The problem is you being stubborn and not letting it go. I told you I still love you."

"What if your brother dies? What if Neville and Luna die?" he asked, his eyes shining crazily. "What if-"

"Stop," Ginny interrupted loudly. "Don't talk like that. I don't want to think about that right now. It's too much."

"See?" Draco cried. "You don't even know! You haven't even thought about it! If these things happen..."

"You didn't do it," she said. "There's no point in blaming you."

"If I hadn't given in-"

"He would have killed you and your mother and probably would have still found a way," Ginny talked over him. "He could have used-" She gasped. "Was.. Is Blaise...?"

Draco looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"Did you hear anything?" she wondered, her tone immediately soft. In all the craziness of the day, she had forgotten about Blaise.

"My mother told me the Dark Lord was considering him as well," he murmured. "There just didn't seem like any point to resist... My mother... Blaise... Who knows..."

Ginny stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're right," she assured him. "If you had said no, he would have probably killed you or your mom and then moved on to Blaise. He would have found a way without you. You can't hate yourself for this. So many people would have done the same thing."

"You?" Draco finally looked up to meet her eye, putting his arms around her.

"I couldn't even answer that," she replied. "I have no idea what I'd do."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out," he said lightly.

"Yeah... Hopefully..." she echoed, trying to push that possibility out of her mind.

"Look," he began. "I'm sorry for fighting with you. I _am_ afraid. I'm afraid you will change your mind about me. It just doesn't seem real that I made it back to you."

Ginny adjusted so her arms were around his neck instead. "Let's worry about tomorrow, tomorrow," she replied and raised herself onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

Draco drew back. "Come on," he rasped, grasping her hand and pulling her down the corridor. After several minutes they ended up outside Draco's room.

"I don't know about this," Ginny said. "Your room seems to have a jinx on it."

"Huh?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well let's see... Our first kiss disaster, then me asking you to get the Dark Mark, then our big fight that ensued after I told you that you weren't gonna get any," she elaborated. "Things go wrong in this room."

"Then I suggest we change that," he replied suggestively, pushing her ahead of him into the room.

"No, no," Ginny resisted, grabbing the door frame. "I've had enough shitty moments for one day. I... I..." Her mind raced for something to get her out if the current situation. "I want to take a bath!"

Draco stopped pushing her, a smirk spreading across his face. "I think can agree to that," he replied diplomatically.

"No, I didn't mean... I don't... It's just that..." she sputtered.

"Prefect's bath?" he suggested. "It's huge. You could be ten feet away from me. There's bubbles... I won't look..."

"Oh that's bloody likely!" she protested.

"Swear!" he proclaimed. "There'll be no funny business!"

Ginny crossed her arms and glared at him for a few moments, weighing his sincerity. He responded by clasping his hands together and holding them under his chin whilst pouting. "Pleeeeease?" he begged.

"Well..." Ginny began. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

Draco hung is head sadly. "You don't trust me," he muttered.

"Stop guilt-tripping me," she grumbled. Draco only sighed and remained silent. Ginny's glares were useless as he only gazed forlornly at the floor. "Okay fine," she caved. "But you can't get in with me."

"What?" Draco cried. "I have to watch you enjoying a nice warm bath?"

"Would you rather not watch?" she asked.

"No! No I wouldn't!" he blurted.

"Then take what you can get," she told him, starting down the hall.

A quarter of an hour later, Ginny and Draco were standing in front of the nearly-full gigantic prefect's bath. Bubbles crowded the water and floated through the air, shimmering blue and purple and green. "It's so pretty," Ginny whispered. "I've only heard about this place from Harry."

Draco made a face when Harry was mentioned. "Ready to get in?"

Ginny turned a little red. "Turn around," she commanded. "And... And go stand in the corner!"

"Seriously?" he asked, eyes wide.

"SERIOUSLY!" Ginny confirmed, imitating his shocked expression dramatically.

Muttering to himself, Draco walked to the corner and put his face in it, his back to her. "I'll kill you if you look," she declared. Draco only made a scoffing noise. Keeping her eyes on him, she peeled off her many layers and once naked, nearly fell into the tub in her haste to get in the water. It was the perfect temperature, of course, and deep enough for her to sink down so only her head was above water. Once sure she was safely obscured beneath the bubbles, she announced that it was safe to look. When he turned around she felt, with embarrassment, the heat rush to her face. "Well this is awkward," she murmured.

"But your blush is so modest and adorable," Draco crooned.

"Shut up," Ginny snapped. "Don't you feel like a voyeur standing there leering at me?"

"Leering?!" he cried. "I'm not leering! I'm watching over you lovingly!"

"Pervertedly!" she corrected.

"This is an outrage!" Draco protested. "You're the one who's making me stand foolishly outside of the tub. If you let me bathe with you, this whole awkward situation could be amended."

"It's not going to happen!" she insisted.

"I don't see what the harm in me getting in the bath is!" he persisted. "I'd be just as far away from you as I am now, only I'd get to enjoy some warm water as well. I don't know what you're so afraid of. It's not like I'm going to try to shag you in there!"

Ginny bit her lip, torn. Her brain was telling her to be smart about this and set boundaries, but she couldn't deny she wanted to take a bath with him. It was just a bath after all, an innocent little bath. "Fine," she gave in again. Draco beamed, immediately tearing off his clothes. Ginny's eyes bugged and she turned around so as not to see anything that would make the situation even more awkward. She almost squeaked aloud when she heard him splash into the water nearby.

She turned back around to face him. He was a few feet away, looking smug. "Too close!" she gasped. He backed up a few more feet. "And no going underwater."

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the side of the tub coolly. Ginny became suddenly, uncomfortably aware of the fact that they were naked together for the first time in a romantic setting of colorful bubbles illuminated by the soft amber glow of the candles that surrounded them. His bare torso that he kept above the water was scattering her thoughts as she tried unsuccessfully to keep her eyes off him.

"You look like you're about to faint from nervousness," he observed, frowning slightly.

"I might!" she squeaked then cringed at her own lameness.

"I'm the last person you should be anxious around," he said. "Relax. I promise not to molest you."

Ginny allowed a shy smile and ignored the impulse to get closer to him. "It's not about that," she replied, hiding her face behind a passing glacier of bubbles. "You know it's not uncommon to be nervous around someone you like."

"I know," he said. "I'm nervous too."

Ginny peeked at him from behind the bubbles. "You are?" she checked.

"Yep," he answered. "I think I'm about to have a seizure from all this adrenaline."

Ginny moved a bit closer to him. "Really? Why's that?"

"Because..." he trailed off, gulping as she continued to slowly approach him. "Uhh... Because... I think that... Erm... What?"

Ginny laughed airily. "Why are you so nervous? Do I make you nervous?"

"Oh," he said. "Because I've uh.. Well... You... I want to... Uh..."

Ginny was only a foot in front of him now and he continued his senseless stammering until she reached up and put her hand against his mouth. "Your vulnerability right now is endearing," she murmured, retracting her hand. His hand shot up out of the water and caught it. She offered him her other hand as well and he took it with his free hand. Acting instinctively, Ginny drew his hands to her body and pressed one on each side of her waist, then she lead his hands up and down her sides. She watched as his expression turned dark, hungry and she realized she had crossed out of the safety zone. So much for boundaries.

"I said I wouldn't molest you," he rasped.

Ginny responded by moving his hands to her breasts. "This doesn't count," she replied, letting go of his hands and reaching over to run her hands down his chest tentatively.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he began slowly kneading her breast in his hands. When she felt his lips press against her own, a quiet moan slipped out of her throat. She felt herself drifting closer to him and could only vaguely recall wanting to keep her distance, focusing on his tongue playing with hers and his hands fondling her body. When she felt _something_ poke into her thigh, her reaction was surprising. She had expected to be alarmed, embarrassed at first contact, but instead she felt her body flood with a fresh dose of fire, all her nerves suddenly vibrating with excitement. This was bad. But Draco's arms were curling around her waist, drawing her up against him. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Woops," she breathed when they broke apart, panting.

Draco leaned down and began planting kisses on her neck. "Fuck it," he grumbled between kisses, one of his hands traveling down her torso.

Ginny stopped his hand by grabbing it with her own. "Let's uh..." she trailed off, having a hard time concentrating while Draco was kissing her. "Let's just leave... Let's not. Fuck it, I mean. Not it, but you know... Me. Let's not."

Draco relented to give her an odd look. "Come again?"

Ginny gulped, feeling suddenly awkward in the intensely intimate situation. "I was just saying... Well..." She put her hands over her face and made a strangled noise. "I feel stupid," she murmured into her hands.

"What?" Draco asked, still apparently lost.

Ginny didn't move her hands, but spoke into them quietly. "This was a perfect moment and I had to go and ruin it by parading around my virtue again."

"Huh?" Draco tried to peel her hands off her face, but she shook her head violently so he would let go.

"I'm really embarrassed right now," she told him. "Really really embarrassed."

"Don't be," he insisted. "You were just reminding me."

"Oh come off it!" she cried. "I know you're sick of hearing me bleat pathetically about my virginity every two seconds. Especially because I know you wish I'd just do it already."

Draco couldn't help himself and laughed for a second before turning it, very cleverly, into a coughing fit. "I think you're paranoid about this, Ginny," he tried to say seriously. "I really don't think it's a big deal. It might not seem like it, but we haven't even been together for very long at all. What is it... Uh..."

"Two weeks about," Ginny filled in.

Draco made a face. "When are you counting it from?"

Ginny took her hands off her still-red face to look suspiciously up at him. "Since we made up the day everyone left," she replied slowly.

"Oh," he said.

"Oh what?" she prodded. "What did you think?

Draco seemed embarrassed but answered, "Well honestly I thought we were pretty much together since our first kiss."

Ginny started to giggle, but stopped herself abruptly when she saw Draco's expression. "Really?" was all she could think to say.

Draco fidgeted and broke eye contact. "Yep," he confirmed. "Because that's when I realized I had to have you and no one else."

"But we weren't together!" Ginny objected. "We fought almost constantly."

"I was committed to you, though," he admitted, then sighed when he noticed her surprise. "Great. I feel stupid now too."

"Don't," Ginny said. "This is silly anyways. It doesn't really matter."

Draco scowled. "Actually, I rather like the idea of having anniversaries," he informed her.

A long silence followed Draco's tender confession. Ginny was so flabbergasted that she just stared at him. He averted her eyes, of course, jaw clenched. His words weighed heavily on Ginny because they implied he imagined them having _anniversaries_. As in... years together. Draco was revealing an unexpected sentimental side.

Ginny, seeing she had led them into awkwardtown, decided she needed to mend things. "I like that idea too," she said. "I just didn't expect you to care." She kissed his cheek and reached up to caress his face affectionately. "You're kind of amazing."

Draco turned his head so he could kiss the hand that was tracing the lines of his face. "Yeah I know," he replied.

Ginny smiled and swatted at his lips playfully.

"Aha!" a voice suddenly cut through the air. Ginny yelped and the two of them looked up to see Moaning Myrtle floating above them, a smug look on her face. "I thought I heard something _interesting_ going on in here."

Draco glared at her. "Go away," he snapped.

Myrtle pouted and crossed her arms petulantly. "I suppose you don't feel bad ordering me about- I'm just the poor dead girl," she hissed. "It's not like I have any feelings."

"Right then," Draco replied. "Go away."

Myrtle ignored him. "You know I never even got a kiss before I died," she told them, drifting downwards. "Sometimes I think someday a student will kiss me and at least I can pretend to feel it."

"That's just creepy," Draco muttered. Ginny poked him in the ribs.

Myrtle closed the rest of the distance, her face next to Draco's. "I always did like Slytherin boys," she whispered.

"Okay we're going," Ginny announced, breaking out of Draco's embrace. "Now." She turned her back on him. "You get out first."

She heard him growl and then splash loudly out of the bath. "Oh _my_," Myrtle purred appreciatively. Ginny felt a bizarre pang of jealousy that the ghost was seeing her boyfriend naked before her. Bloody ghosts...

When Draco was dressed, he stood in the corner dutifully while she got out and put her own clothes on. Just as she was fastening her robe in place she heard Myrtle mutter, "... not as pretty as the last one..."

Ginny spun around. "Excuse me?" she demanded. She heard Draco say a quiet, "Fuck," at the wall he was still facing. Myrtle, obviously feeling triumphant, wooshed up into the ceiling, cackling as she went.

* * *

End Note: Saw HP6 a second time tonight with my mom. She says I'm too negative, but come on you guys... Seriously??!?!? THE WAND LIGHTING PART NEARLY KILLED ME. I actually turned and buried my face into the back of my chair. So many "WTFs" were popping up I thought I might be smothered by them. Mentally. But my mom knows me well, I'm probably too picky and negative. BUT IT WAS MY FAVOURITE BOOK. And also I'm highly critical of all things HP. Maybe next A/N I'll tell you all about the things I did like. But probably not.

Also...

Please don't kill me for the lame content of this chapter. I probably deleted the equivalent of a page of gross sappiness. Perhaps the length of this chapter will console you. Size matters, right?


	31. NOT A CHAPTER

Dearest Readers,

I have not abandoned this fic! I wouldn't!

I've moved to France and haven't had the time to write for a while. I'll be adding a chapter sometime during this next week.

Promise.

Love you,

Me.


End file.
